


救赎

by 汤大爷 (Teixxxx)



Category: Original Work, 自产粮
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 103,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teixxxx/pseuds/%E6%B1%A4%E5%A4%A7%E7%88%B7
Summary: △ 一个关于救赎和被救赎的故事。曾经在内心情感全无输出通道的时候，产生了这篇文章里面的很多影射对于我自己来说都很羞于启齿希望看到的人和我自己都能因为这些文字重新热爱生活。活着，可能希望就会多那么一些…吧
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 内含自杀、猥亵情节

春节刚过没多久，半春不春。  
北方再偏北的吉市仍然寒冷而干燥，天已经彻底黑下来了。四楼的窗口看出去，正好可以看到对面楼一户人家正在忙碌的准备一顿大餐招待客人，男主人在客厅忙着招呼，女主人在厨房里盛汤，可能不小心烫了手，这会儿正嘶嘶哈哈的掐着自己的耳垂缓解疼痛。街道上倒是没什么人走动，安安静静。

四楼窗口的男人同样安安静静的看着这一切，嘴角微微扬起，看样子是陷入了什么回忆。屋子里是普通的日光灯，家具摆设也有些年头了，陈旧但是干净。

屋里只有男人一个人，感觉有些落寞的样子。他歪着头看了看漆黑的天空，隐约想起天气预报说今日降雪的消息。直到旁的手机屏幕亮了起来，照亮了男人半边脸颊。

男人微长却柔软的头发在屏幕光的反衬下把他的脸挡出了断断续续的阴影。他的眼睛注视着屏幕，从毫无波澜渐渐透出了一些光彩，呼吸也跟着重了起来，薄薄的嘴唇向上弯出了一个浅浅的弧度，嘴角的小梨涡若隐若现。手机屏幕短暂的亮起很快又灭了下去。男人大步走到门口穿好鞋子，风一样的推门走出了屋子。

屋子里仍然明亮，男人走的时候，忘记关灯了。

男人看着手机定位到达的时候还是挺疑惑的。他站在了自己曾经高中的大门口。不过这也并没有让他疑惑多久，有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

“挺准时啊。”来人比他矮了一些，大嗓门。

“好地方就是这？”男人声音很好听。  
“走，咱们做做久违的事儿。”大嗓门一拉男人，指了指一个地方。男人笑了笑，明白过来了。

那是一处他们曾经经常翻进翻出的宝地，两个超龄的男人还是老地方翻了进去。往里走了走，整个操场到教学楼一个人都没有，守卫处今天都黑着灯。

男人很久很久都没有到过这所学校了，更别说主教学楼了，他在主教学楼楼口停顿了好久，看着眼前的空地，刚刚还明亮的眼睛渐渐暗淡了下去。

“走啊，干嘛呢！”大嗓门回头嚷嚷了一声，晃了晃手里的一大串钥匙，乒乒乓乓的唤回了男人的意识。

大嗓门用钥匙开了主教学楼的大锁头，推门走了进去。

“你哪儿来的钥匙？”男人跟上后，一脸疑惑。  
“上次检查完之后还没还，这不还放假呢么。”大嗓门回答的随意。

两人轻车熟路，顺着楼梯一直往上走，男人也终于知道他们要去哪儿了。  
果不其然，走到顶楼，左转，直走到尽头，那里有另一扇门。男人站在门前犹豫了。

门上带着密码锁。

“来让让。”大嗓门挤开男人，推起盖子，想了想，输入密码，门锁变绿，门开了。

推开门，顶楼凛冽地风扑了出来，里面夹杂着些星星点点的凉意。

下雪了。又。

“进来啊。”大嗓门开着门等着男人。

男人还在犹豫，他始终还是不太敢……

“快点的！”大嗓门又催促了一下，甚至伸手拉了男人一把，男人一个趔趄，终于进了那道门。

门后，是另一个地方，对男人而言，也是另一个世界。

这里是学校的天台，男人曾经来过，比起之前的露天杂货堆积场来说，现在看起来真是干净了不少，之前的护栏被加固了，在这之上加高了大概两人高，铸成了一片防护网，男人深深吸了口气，又缓缓吐出。他走到前面栏杆一处位置，本想探头看一下，结果被这片防护网给挡的死死的，只好作罢。

大嗓门大大咧咧的从裤兜里掏出两罐啤酒，一罐递给男人，一罐自己打开。拍拍屁股，随地坐了。

“昨天判决书已经送到了。”大嗓门喝了口啤酒，“上诉无效。”

男人从栏杆处退了回来，坐在大嗓门旁边。

“竟然还有脸上诉。”男人嗤笑一声。  
“过两天就准备回了吧？”大嗓门问。  
“嗯。准备回去了。”  
“偶尔也回来看看。”大嗓门拍拍男人的肩膀。

雪大了些，但是不冷。男人笑着点点头，小孩子一样的，伸出手接了一些冰凉的雪花。

“好，偶尔会回来看看的。”


	2. Chapter 2

吉市一高算是吉市文化门面之一，毕竟这是吉市第一所评上重点的高中。 现在是2011年8月的下旬，对于北方的这个城市来说，早晚温差已经开始大起来了。气温还暂时没影响到这所学校什么，一进门的大花坛还是被浇灌的很好，绿莹莹的草坪上点缀着鲜花，五颜六色的鲜花摆成了「一高」两个字，和花坛中央张开双手的雕像一样，都在表达“一高欢迎新同学”这个意思。

卓亦安站在校门口盯着花坛看了好一会，身边陆陆续续有进去报名缴费的同学走过，他束手束脚的有些不知所措。卓亦安家的小区旁边就是那个区所属的子弟初中，很小，同学也基本上都是附近认识的孩子，他第一次看到连门脸都这么夸张的高中。卓亦安低头走着，紧盯着前面人的脚后跟走了一阵，才反应过来不太对。

行吧，他跟错了人----一个要去別馆拿东西的老师。

一高的总面积相当大，除了主教学楼外，还有一处別馆，听着虽然好听，其实是一高以前的一处旧教学楼，改建的时候领导觉得拆了可惜，也就手重新刷了外墙改名別馆， 一楼改造成了小食堂，二楼开始保留原样未动，用于一些社团类活动，一般都是学生会和学校人多的社团会被批准使用，別馆正对面是操场和一个小一些的被隔离开的篮球排球羽毛球多功能场地，另一边是两栋学生宿舍，已经陆陆续续开始有一年级的新生搬行李过去了。

卓亦安站在別馆的正前方略显局促，別馆这个角度非常刁钻，它挡住了主教学楼，从现在站的这个地方看不到任何一个去报名的新生行走方向，零星会看到几个搬宿舍的新生，不过以卓亦安的性子是肯定不会边跑过去边大声叫住人问报名处怎么走就是了。卓亦安低头看了看表，下午3点半，再不过去报名今天就来不及了，卓亦安咬着嘴唇下意识的去摸裤袋里的圆珠笔一下一下的按着，这样能缓解他局促不安的心情。又缓了几分钟，卓亦安心一横，不管了，先走再说。便随便选了一个方向。

“诶！球！”

刚走出去没多远，卓亦安听到身后有人大喊，猛地回头就看到一颗高速飞过来的球，还没来得及的躲，眼前一道人影闪过带下来一片阴影，有人抱住了自己，同时听到了“嘭！”的一声，球砸到这人身上，估计速度确实不低，砸的这人晃了两晃。

卓亦安还保持着闭眼僵直的状态，连对方已经放开他都没发现。

“这位同学？欸~睁眼啦~天亮啦嘿！”

卓亦安睁开眼睛，看着站在眼前的男生，个子高出自己一个头，皮肤黑黑的，倒是衬的牙齿很白，笑起来一个小梨涡挂在嘴角很可爱。男生伸手在卓亦安眼前晃了晃，

“没事吧？吓着了？”  
“啊！没有，谢谢…”卓亦安蚊子一样的嗡嗡了一句。  
“哈？你说啥？”男生着实没听清，旁边两个要跑过来捡球的同学大老远的嚷嚷声都比他声大。  
“我说，谢谢，谢谢你刚才帮我挡球。”卓亦安努力稍微大声了点。  
“啊~没事没事，没吓着就行。”男生也同样努力抻着耳朵勉强听清了他说的话。

卓亦安点点头，表达谢意。转头离开，没走两步，仿佛下了很大决心一样回头对上了还站在原地看着他的男生。

“那个…同学…报名处怎么走？”  
“哦~你从这条路插过去，看到一个自行车棚，走到头左手边能看到主教学楼，进了楼直走右手边第三间教室就是报名处，你到了楼门口就知道了，有指示牌。”男生一口气说完，看着卓亦安。

卓亦安歪了一下头，不知道是没听懂还是这男生说的太快太多让他脑袋转不过来。

“诶呀，哈哈，估计我说太快，我跟你过去吧，和我一起踢球的朋友还没来，这球场也有人，我一会再过来。”男生大步超过卓亦安，回头冲他招招手。

“谢谢。”卓亦安小跑着跟了上来。

“你是今年新生？我也是。”男生放慢两条长腿的速度，等着和卓亦安并排走。  
“对。”  
“你叫啥，我叫林阳。”  
“卓亦安。”  
“卓亦安，好名字，文艺。哪像我，我妈生我的时候是白天，就叫阳，我好庆幸我爸妈没直接给我取名叫日，那我现在麻烦可大喽。”  
“噗。”这句说完，卓亦安实在没憋住，笑了出来，同时又觉得不妥马上说了抱歉。  
“这有啥，我这种自黑功力一等一。喏，前面，看到没？主教学楼。”林阳停住脚步，用手往前一指，他们已经快走到了。  
“谢谢你。”卓亦安转头对林阳笑笑。  
“客气。”林阳拍拍卓亦安的肩，转头往来时的路走，顺便碰上了几个准备一起踢球的朋友，勾肩搭背的走远了。

卓亦安站在原地远远的看着他们走远，下午的阳光有点刺眼，卓亦安眯起眼睛，林阳，林阳，林阳，真耀眼啊。


	3. Chapter 3

吉市一高对卓亦安最大的恩赐就是这个学校不办军训，这倒让他省去了很多的尴尬不安，卓亦安并不喜欢集体活动，可能不是不喜欢活动，是不喜欢集体，他不太懂要怎么迎合很多人的情绪状态，所以人一多就会发慌，对于卓亦安来说还能在一个班级里上课已经很想称赞自己了。折腾好宿舍的时候已经6点了，天还长，外面一点也不见黑，卓亦安坐在卧室的床铺上暂时松了口气，同住的另外三个男同学都还没到。

卓亦安拿着手机想了想，点开信息，开始打字。  
「妈，已经顺利到学校，勿念。谢谢您的住宿费学杂费。安」发送。  
等了一会收到一条回复，  
「知道了，儿子，生活费不够和我说，我再给你。注意身体。妈」  
看到注意身体的时候，卓亦安意识到自己应该吃饭了，不知道从什么时候开始卓亦安的饥饿感就处于一个停工的状态，吃饭一定要被提醒，否则真的可能一天都想不起来吃东西，小时候妈在身边的时候，还能一日三餐不落的吃，自从妈带着两个姐离开家后，跟着爸就经常吃一顿没一顿的，卓亦安今年17岁了，身高也才170堪堪出头，他低头捏了捏自己过于瘦弱的手臂，脑子里又浮现出了那个有梨涡的高个子林阳。

“他平常一定很能吃吧。”卓亦安给了林阳这么一个结论。

还没正式开学，所以学校还可以自由进出，但是卓亦安家不在这个区，对这片也不是特别的熟悉，想着反正开学后也没的转了，出去看看有什么可以吃的。

晚上开始凉了起来，卓亦安批了件外套走出宿舍楼，一中的绿化真的很用心，路两旁都是长的很高壮的树，现在还是一片片郁郁葱葱的绿，肉乎乎的叶片被风吹过发出的刷刷声都要格外重一些，这树叶掉下来的时候打人应该不疼吧？卓亦安边这样想着边往校门外走去。

“卓面团？！”一声叫喊在卓亦安耳边炸开。

卓亦安倏地顿住脚步，心脏怦怦直跳，胃里升起了久违的呕吐感。

“诶，你怎么站着不动了？是你吧？我下午在別馆那边看到就感觉是你还没等喊你就走了，你也考这个学校啦？嘿，不过说回来你这一年干嘛去啦？重读了吗？”问话的人噼里啪啦说了一堆，见卓亦安也不回答，索性直接站到他的正对面推了推他的身体。

“醒醒，卓面团，问你话呢！”卓亦安看着眼前的人，长脸，戴黑框眼镜穿着篮球服抱着篮球，估计刚打完球，还在呼哧呼哧的喘，卓亦安隐约可以闻到对方身上的汗臭味。呃，好难受，想吐，离我远一点，我想吐！卓亦安体内的声音叫嚣着。

“不是，你怎么回事啊？我啊！你初中同学，胡帆啊！不是吧，你不会忘了吧？”胡帆一脸不爽的又推了一下卓亦安，卓亦安往后趔趄了两步，差点绊倒在旁边的绿化带里，“还特么和以前一样废物，一年没见还这德行，啧。”胡帆说着又往前欺了一步，卓亦安向躲臭虫一样继续往后退，这次彻底被绿化带的防护小石头绊了个正着，扑通坐在了草地上。

“别过来了！”卓亦安急了也就比蚊子声大那么一点。  
“艹！你说啥？”胡帆继续往前，声音又高了几分。  
“停下，别走了！”卓亦安手脚并用往后退了些。  
“艹！你能大点声吗？我特么听不见啊！”胡帆来了兴致，故意抻着耳朵大声嚷嚷着，边嚷嚷边快速朝卓亦安扑了过去，可惜扑到一半，被人从后面抓住衣服，不得不以一个特别难看的姿势向后仰过去，顺势停了下来。

“咳咳！我艹！谁啊！？特么要勒死我啊？”胡帆暴怒，回头冲勒他的人嚷嚷，并把手里的球使劲砸了过去。球砸到后面人的肩膀，嘭的一声，向旁边弹了出去。

“你干嘛呢？”后面的人脸色很臭的看着胡帆。是林阳。  
“你哪的？和你有鸟关系？”胡帆咋咋呼呼的抡了下手臂。  
“你干嘛呢？”林阳脸色比刚才又黑了几分。

胡帆站在原地看了林阳一会儿，问出了这样一个问题，

“你哪班的？有种单挑！”

林阳气的对天翻了个白眼，天啦！竟然还有这种二逼的人。

“就你？”林阳歪头皱眉看着这个二逼。不知道是不是这个二逼终于感受到了对方的怒气值，转头捡起了滚到一边的篮球，扥了扥被扯的有点松的衣服，说了一句林阳早就帮他拟定好的台词，

“你给我等着！还有你！傻逼卓面团，你也是！我和你没完。”说完转头就跑了。

啧，后面半句倒是没猜到，还给自己加戏呢，个二逼。林阳在心里骂了一句。

“呕———咳咳！咳…咳咳…”

刚还呆坐在地上的卓亦安突然翻身趴在草坪上吐了起来。好难受，好难受，好恶心。卓亦安吐得眼里呛出了泪花，一天下来其实什么也没吃，根本吐不出来什么，只是伏在草坪上干呕，真是…太狼狈了。卓亦安边想边努力克制呕吐，忍了几次反倒变成了呛咳。

“给你喝口水，没事吧？”一只手搭在卓亦安的后背上轻轻地一下一下的顺着，像抚慰一只正在炸毛的流浪猫。泪眼婆娑间看到一个运动水瓶递到自己面前，卓亦安伸手接了大口灌进嘴里。

“好点了么？”林阳在卓亦安旁边坐了下来，看他稍微平静了些，开口问到。卓亦安点点头，没什么力气开口回答。  
“你还走的了吗？住哪个宿舍？我送你回去？”林阳继续低声问着，手的轻抚仍然没停，这种一下一下的节奏让卓亦安觉得很舒服，一下一下的和心脏的跳动很契合，请别停下来。

“我还没吃饭，你吃饭了么？我请你吃？”卓亦安近似恳求的眼神看着林阳。  
“正好，我也没吃，一起吧。”林阳轻轻地笑了起来，嘴角的小梨涡晃眼。


	4. Chapter 4

学校的后巷有一条隐藏的小街，外面看不出来什么，一转进去简直天堂，一辆辆小电动拖板车路两侧依次排开，自搭的挡风透明窗户上五花八门的写着各种食物，有的贴心的准备了一些小凳子方便来吃的顾客坐下来慢慢吃。

“我假期来这踢球的时候，和朋友吃过几次，喏，前边那个黄色小车看见没？他家凉皮，我跟你讲，一绝！”林阳拉着卓亦安兴奋地介绍着，“哦哦！那家今天出摊了！前面前面看见没？绿色的那个，有棚的那辆？他家烤冷面，人间极品！还有还有…”

卓亦安看着林阳叽叽喳喳的介绍，不知不觉的走了神，眼里只剩下林阳洁白的牙齿，一开一合薄薄的嘴唇，时隐时现的小梨涡，随着说话上下移动的明显的喉结。

“…所以，吃啥？哈喽？卓亦安？！你在听吗？”回过神时，林阳的脸已经快贴上卓亦安的脸了，吓得卓亦安猛得后退一大步。

“什么？”被惊吓到的卓亦安说话声音都大了几分。  
“我说，我介绍这么多，你吃哪个？”林阳无奈的双手叉腰苦笑了一下。  
“哦哦，我都可以，你吃什么我就吃什么。”卓亦安又恢复了原有的音量。  
“哎呀，看你也是个选择困难症患者，算了，我们今天先吃凉皮吧，不够再补几个烤串，离开学还有几天，剩下的我慢慢带你来吃。”说着，林阳抓了卓亦安的手腕，往前走去。

凉皮家老板就是贴心的那类，林阳点了一份麻将凉皮一份麻辣凉皮后就拉着卓亦安在摊子前的小凳子上坐下了，凳子是那种能方便收走的，都不高，卓亦安坐着都有点窝的难受，他转头看看林阳，好像不怎么受到影响，两条大长腿直直的伸开，都快伸到隔壁摊子上去了。

“你这样坐不难受吗？”发现卓亦安在看他，林阳知道了他在看什么，“向我这样，伸开，伸开。”林阳戳了戳卓亦安的腿，“你这条腿没地方，可以伸我腿下面。”林阳稍微曲起了靠着卓亦安这侧的腿，给他留了位置，卓亦安把腿伸到林阳腿下面，刚放好，林阳曲起的腿自然放松了下来，叠在卓亦安的腿上面，上面的膝窝刚好扣住下面的膝盖，卓亦安隔着自己的裤子都能感受到对方膝窝的暖热，好舒服。

“我说，你这也太瘦了吧？好硌啊。”林阳偏头看着卓亦安抱怨了一句。  
“嗯，我平时吃的不多，也不怎么长肉。”卓亦安稍微解释了一下，“刚刚，谢谢。”卓亦安抬眼看了林阳一下。

“你和我说了好几次谢谢了吧？行吧，你说我就接着，毕竟因为你我今天被球都砸了两次了，正面一次，背面一次。”林阳笑嘻嘻的在自己身上比划着。说话间，两份凉皮也做好摆在他们面前。

“这给你，放点。”林阳伸手拿了小醋罐过来，“醋，吃吧？他家不辣的只有麻将的，怕你吃又腻，加点醋中和一下，也挺好吃的。”

“好。”卓亦安接过醋罐，在自己面前这份里稍微撒了一些，搅拌均匀，尝了一口，酸，香，配合凉皮的弹性，很好吃。

“好吃吧？我推荐的没错吧？”看着卓亦安吃的香，林阳甚为得意。

“疼吗？”  
“啊？”林阳疑惑卓亦安这没头没脑的一问。  
“被砸的地方，疼不疼？”  
“啊~不疼不疼，别当真，我开玩笑的，总踢球，经常被砸，没事。”林阳反应过来卓亦安问的是被球砸的事儿。“那个打篮球的，你们认识？”  
“嗯，我初中同班同学，我晚上一年高中，他再开学高二，没想到今天在这遇到了。”卓亦安已经不吃了，用筷子搅和着碗里的凉皮。

“反正咱们同年级，下次他再找你麻烦，来找我。”好半天，林阳回了这么一句，其实他真的很想问他们之间发生了什么，但是看卓亦安这状态也不适合再继续问的样子，只好先憋了回去。  
“一会儿回宿舍吗？”卓亦安下巴支在筷子上，抬眼看着卓亦安。  
“我…我还没开始搬，今天回家收拾一下，过两天再搬进宿舍去。”林阳看了卓亦安一眼，撇开脸，继续对付碗里剩下的凉皮，自己这份是辣的，平常也很爱吃辣，今天这份吃的竟莫名其妙的有点热。妈的，一定是老板偷放辣椒精了。林阳边想边抬手蹭了一把额头的汗，碰到了额角的一处条状凸起，那里有一条小时候和人打架留下来的疤，今天被汗一浸，痒痒的。林阳又偏头看了卓亦安一眼，怎么会有这么白净的男孩子，虽然瘦，但是不影响少年未消的可爱小奶膘，不知道捏起来手感怎么样。

艹！我在想什么？！

林阳吞下最后一口凉皮，蹦了蹦站了起来，压住自己莫名其妙的想法。  
“走吧，送你回宿舍。”  
“好。”


	5. Chapter 5

开学第一天天气不错，宿舍楼出来的路两旁的壮树大部分叶子还健在，但是已经开始陆陆续续的落叶了，顺便否认了卓亦安认为叶子掉了打人疼的这个猜想，掉下来的叶子已经不像还长在树上的那些，仿佛被抽干了营养，变的干枯，单薄，掉下来的时候轻飘飘的。

卓亦安站在主教学楼一楼大厅的公告板上抬头看着班级分配表，这栋教学楼五层高，三个年级的学生各占一层，新生都在一楼，二年级二楼，教师办公室啊，教务处啊什么的在三楼，高三被隔离在四楼，再往上是计算机教室和会议室这类的多功能大教室。

趁着大部分新生围过来之前，卓亦安快速看了一眼班级分配表，走向被分到的三班。有点失望，三班的名单里没看见林阳，两个人并没有被分到一个班。第一天只是简单的分了下书籍，班主任简单的做了下说明，卓亦安听了两句又开始走神了。这是他的老问题，从初中开始，注意力就变的很难集中起来，走神是经常的事儿，有时候刚听老师讲两句，等再缓过来的时候老师的板书已经写了一黑板了，所以他重读一年后竟然能考到吉市一中来连他自己都觉得不可思议。讲台上老师开开合合的嘴唇在卓亦安的眼里变成了林阳的，小梨涡一晃一晃，真好看啊。

“欸！？哈喽啊，哥们？”旁边的人撞醒了走神中的卓亦安，他偏过头去看对面的人。  
“我以为你刚才睡着了。”小眼睛的男生眯起眼睛更看不见的凑了过来，“我还想说我第一次看到睁眼睛睡觉的人。”

卓亦安不太适应这么近的距离，往后移开了一点，尴尬的笑笑。

“我叫赵是，是也不是的那个是，”小眼睛主动介绍自己，“咱班坐位班主任都分配好了，以后咱俩就是同桌，多照应。”赵是小小声的说，吹出来的气弄的卓亦安不是很舒服。  
“卓亦安，你好。”卓亦安扯了扯嘴角点点头。  
“你学习好不好？中考多少分进来的？”赵是枕着胳膊仰视着卓亦安，也不等对方的答案，又自顾自的开始说，“我自费进来的，分刚进自费线，你要是学习好，以后作业啥的让我抄抄呗？”

班主任在讲台上又反反复复的讲了半小时，终于结束了。赵是说话声也终于大起来了，还想抓着卓亦安继续问，就被门口的招呼声打断了。

“卓亦安！走啊，吃饭吗？”林阳歪靠在教室后门，穿着新拿的校服，手勾着橙色的足球网搭在肩上，网里的球在他身后一晃一晃的。  
“来了。”卓亦安冲林阳笑笑，总算松了口气，摆脱了还准备抓着他尬聊的赵是。

“我被分到四班了。”林阳踢踢踏踏的走的懒散，“没分到一个班有点可惜哈？”  
“嗯，是啊，不过还好就是隔壁班，我去找你也方便。”  
“你会来找我啊？”林阳大步向前超过卓亦安又转了过来面对着他倒退着走。  
“啊，如果你不希望我找你，我就不了。”卓亦安很讨厌自己这点，敏感到很容易曲解别人的一句随意的话，虽然他深刻的知道自己这样非常的不好，但是根本改不掉。  
“不不，当然不是，你来找我好啊。我们可以一起吃饭啊。”林阳挠挠脑袋，嘿嘿一笑。

別馆的食堂真的是小食堂了，稍微去晚点，别说坐的地方了，连打饭的小窗口都排的老远。学生都是自己拿着自己的饭盒，打完饭菜选择在食堂里吃或者去校园的别的地方吃。

卓亦安站在林阳前面排队，能感觉到他在自己头上方的呼吸，卓亦安的头发很软，随着林阳的呼吸被吹的一飞一飞的，林阳低头看着卓亦安柔软的头发，觉得可爱，一呼一吸的玩的更起劲。

“他头发是什么香味的？”林阳想着，往前凑了一点，还没来得及嗅一下，卓亦安突然回过头看着他，脸对脸贴的很近。  
“那个，别吹我头发，头冷。”卓亦安可怜巴巴的说，一双单眼皮的狗狗眼配上白皙的皮肤，可怜效果加倍。  
“对，对不起。”林阳吞了口口水，直起了身体，一股燥热冲击林阳的体内，先是冲到头顶，他觉得自己眼眶都跟着通通直跳，再来冲到了四肢，这和平常踢完球血液循环快的感觉不太一样，四肢有点发麻，指尖发凉。最后冲到下半身的某个地方，那里和指尖的感觉完全反过来，一阵一阵的发胀发热。

完蛋了。

林阳心里翻了个白眼，不动声色的低头看了看校服裤子，好在一高再重点也不能免俗的发这种全国统一的运动款宽松校服，林阳扭动了一下屁股调整了下姿势。

给老子淡定！我大脑现在命令你，下去！

林阳抬眼看向别处，寻找着一些让自己平静的机会。半大的小伙子，导火索倒是短，一碰就着，灭下去可费劲了。

他是男的，他是男的！林阳你这个二逼！你在想什么？艹，他太可爱了…

林阳内心挣扎的叫嚣一点用都没有不说反倒把自己绕进去了。食堂里？四周全是同学，混杂着食物的香味，他自己，感觉不太妙，林小阳准备招手了！

“卓亦安你帮我排一下，我去去就回。”林阳把自己的饭盒塞到卓亦安怀里，也不等回答，转头就跑。


	6. Chapter 6

北方的冬天说来就来，天一冷，人就懒。除了吃以外干什么都提不起兴趣，高中一年级还没什么紧迫感，大家都是懒懒散散，暂时的得过且过。卓亦安虽然听课听着听着就走神，但是也不敢向同桌这位赵是一样趴着睡觉这么明显，卓亦安从混沌的状态清醒过来看了眼旁边的赵是，本来就不大的眼睛半边脸被挤在课桌上被压成了一条小竖线，睡的正香，手里的笔还保持着写字的状态，越过赵是，窗外可以看到別馆和被挡住的一小片操场，不知道从什么时候开始下雪，现在地上已经积起了一层白，覆盖了原本操场的枣红色，真白啊。

“安安，亦安，你听妈妈说，妈妈要走了，去别的城市，你和爸爸住在一起，要乖乖的。”女人白皙的手抓着小亦安的肩膀，力度有点大，疼。小亦安嗅到指缝中飘过来的熟悉的烟草味，和女人身上淡淡的酒味，这是他妈妈的味道。  
“不要。我不要。”小亦安瘪瘪嘴，和女人一模一样的一弯笑眼噙满了泪水。  
“你要乖。”  
“我会乖，妈妈，我要妈妈。”一弯眼睛再也什么都噙不住了，眼泪哗啦啦落下来碎了一地。背后伸过来一只男人的手，用力把他往后拉去。  
“要走就快走吧，何必说这么多，让我儿子伤心呢。”男人的声音懦弱，但是带着不知名的成就感，说着挥了挥手，“我们卓家也算对的起你了，两个女儿你带走，我们也很公平的，不会夺了你所有孩子的抚养权。”男人觉得自己说的很有理，声音也大了些。

“臭傻逼！”女人再忍不住，高声骂了一句，转头拎着行李箱，大步摔门而去…

“…卓亦安！喂！”赵是不知道什么时候已经醒了过来，在桌子下面用腿拱了拱卓亦安。  
“什么？怎么了？”卓亦安清醒了过来皱眉盯着赵是。  
“艹！不是我，哥们，老师叫你！”赵是趴在桌子上用最小的气音喊了出来，顺便手指了指讲台的方向。  
卓亦安倏地站了起来。

“卓亦安，你刚在想什么？来，这题你来看一下。”讲台上，老师拿着粉笔慢慢搓揉，歪着头明显不耐的看着他。卓亦安顺便感受到了全班同学的注视，不自觉地又开始按动手里的笔。

“说的就是你！”老师突然暴躁的大声起来，“刚你溜号的时候就一直按按按的，全班不止你一个学生好吗？课堂纪律呢？赶紧把笔给我放下！什么毛病啊你？这课你能上就上，不能上滚出去，别影响其他同学。”  
耳边是其他同学的窃窃私语，卓亦安低头快步走出了教室。

“听高二说，他，怪咖。”一个在低声说着。  
“高二的怎么认识他的？”  
“说是原来是同学，重读了一年。”  
“什么原因啊？”一个在认真八卦着。  
“反正我也是听说，说病的挺严重的，休学了。”  
“卧槽，什么病啊？不传染吧？”  
“不知道啊，反正我也是听说的，诶你可别往外传，别说是我说的。”  
“放心吧，我嘴严着呢。肯定不说”

这老师的嗓门是年级出了名的大，学生给的外号：唢呐。说还是教师合唱团的成员，刚那一吼临班都听见了，林阳坐位就在后门把边的位置，循着声音门打开了条缝往外看去，正看见卓亦安冲出教室，跑了出去。

“老师！”林阳手举得高，打断了老师的方程式。“我去个厕所。”

追出去的时候，卓亦安在前面已经跑成了一个小白点，停在了宿舍楼旁边的绿化带前。  
“你这跑的还挺快啊。”林阳追过去，边招手边喊。  
“你怎么在这？”卓亦安回过头，身上只穿了一件校服外套，现在冻的鼻头眼眶通红。  
“我刚听唢呐喊，正往出看就看到你跑出来了，我就追出来了。”林阳也冷，可惜黑，看不太出来冻没冻红。“别在这傻站着了，冷不冷啊？赶紧进楼，快快。”林阳推了卓亦安一把，示意他赶紧进去。  
“我不想回宿舍…”卓亦安小声说。“能出去么？”  
“出…出校园？”林阳有点吃惊，一高封闭式管理，除非有事情请假找班主任拿到请假批准后才能出去，一般情况下是不会让学生私自出去的。卓亦安看着一副小奶狗的样子，内心很不羁嘛，“正门嘛，是出不去了。”林阳摆出一副很难办的样子，看到卓亦安眼神黯淡了下去，紧接着又说，“但我们可以翻出去。”

一中別馆和操场夹缝中的那个小自行车棚附近有个bug，车棚建的离围墙太近，虽然一中的围墙不矮，但是一边蹬着车棚的架子一边蹬着围墙很容易就翻上去，足球队的人经常这么干，所以林阳也知道。  
两个人偷偷摸摸的走到自行车棚后面的时候刚好快午休了，想着后巷里面的好吃的，林阳小小的兴奋了一下。

“我先跳，你等我。”趴在墙头上，林阳看着卓亦安，长腿一弯，跳了下去。  
爬的时候还好，现在伏在墙头了，卓亦安才感受到这墙，是有点高。  
“诶，下来，马上午休了，一会有巡查的老师，快点。”林阳站在下面抬头看着卓亦安。  
“我，我有点不敢，太高了。”卓亦安怂了。

林阳在下面张开双臂，用脚跺跺地。

“你往我身上跳，我接着你。”  
“来吧！我一定接得住你。”

林阳笑嘻嘻地看着墙头的卓亦安，肯定的点点头，裂开嘴，卓亦安最喜欢的小梨涡又露了出来，想要他，想扑进他的怀里，想抱他，卓亦安一弯腰，闭着眼睛咬着牙扑向了下面的人，

“嘭—”

稳稳当当的落地，林阳应该今天刚洗过衣服，洗衣粉的味道还是很明显，混杂在洗衣粉里的还有一些说不清道不明的味道，卓亦安仔细分辨了一下，好像，是甜的，香噗噗的。


	7. Chapter 7

“你到底怎么惹到唢呐了？”林阳实在太好奇这个问题了，新生不管通过什么渠道都知晓了唢呐的大名，脾气火爆很不好惹，大家一般能避就避开，卓亦安竟然能把唢呐惹的暴跳如雷，也是校间一件奇闻了。

“我上课溜号了。”卓亦安边走边说，看林阳带路的方向估计是要去后巷小吃街。  
“不是吧，你这得溜多大的号，让他发现不说还暴跳如雷。”  
“我有个不太好的习惯。”卓亦安双手捧在嘴边边呵气边说，有点不好意思。  
“我倒要看看是怎么个不好的习惯。”林阳凑近卓亦安，“能不能展示给我看看？”  
“你带笔了么？”现在卓亦安对林阳凑近自己这件事已经不是那么大惊小怪了。  
“谁出来吃饭还带笔啊。”林阳挠挠头，“下次带笔的时候给我演示一下，我也学习学习。”  
“好。下次我教你。”卓亦安冲林阳笑了笑。

“唷，卓面团，一年不见出息了，知道翻墙了哈？”

卓亦安笑容僵在脸上，不用看也知道是胡帆。

“又是你？”林阳把卓亦安扒拉到自己身后，冲对面的胡帆抬了抬下巴。  
这次胡帆身边跟了篮球队的人，明显气势比上次见高涨。  
“死黑仔，别跟我在这得瑟，我跟你说话了么？哪凉快哪呆着去。滚蛋。”胡帆边说边往前顶了两步，后面一起的人也往前跟了几步，他歪了歪身子，越过林阳去看后面的卓亦安，“卓面团，你可以啊，这么快就给自己找靠山了啊，什么样的娘什么样的崽子啊，这黑仔你怎么搞到的？说出来我给我女朋友说说经验借鉴一下，让她也好好伺候伺候我。”话越说越下流，胡帆摸了摸自己的裤裆，体会自己话里带出来的淫荡。  
林阳感觉到卓亦安发抖僵直的手正紧紧拽着自己衣服的后摆，伴随着不规律的呼吸声。

这傻蛋怕不是哭了吧。

林阳背后握了握卓亦安凉透了的手，大步走到胡帆面前。

“大长脸，我操你妈！”一拳抡到胡帆脸上，准确的讲用「抡」这个字怕不是很合适，旁观人来看，基本上就是砸上去的，林阳当自己的手是块砖头，用心的砸了上去。  
胡帆的黑框眼镜顺着这一拳的力度，飞到了旁边卖羊肉汤摊位的大锅里，老板吓的哎呀一声。探出头看着这边的情况。林阳这一拳力道很生猛，眼镜的鼻托狠狠的划伤了胡帆的鼻梁后才飞出去的。现在胡帆的鼻梁以肉眼可见的生猛程度正在蹭蹭蹿血，胡帆抬手捂着鼻梁后退半步，抬脚踹向林阳。

“死黑仔，我今天整死你！”

按理说，腿脚功夫打篮球的应该是比不上踢足球的，不知道是不是被血腥给刺激到了，这一腿扫过来的又快又狠，林阳堪堪来得及退了半步，还是没完全躲开，被一脚踹在腰上。

艹，疼。

林阳趔趄一下还没来得及站稳，胡帆疯了一样扑过来，反手勒住林阳的脖子，手和膝盖并用的直捣林阳的腰腹处，发出一声声的钝响，这时候林阳竟然还能想到前两天经过电影院看到一个新上映的港片宣传海报，上面四个醒目大字：拳拳到肉。

被勒着脖子很不好找反击点，林阳边用肘部挡开胡帆膝盖的袭击，边用手去摸索胡帆勒住自己脖子的手指，抓到最无力的小指，狠命反方向一掰，耳边清晰传来咔嚓一声脆响，紧接着听到胡帆哀嚎一声，

“操你妈啊！我的手！”

脖子上的勒紧感终于放松了，林阳边大口的呼吸一下久违的空气，边直起身子后退拉开一些距离，后腰有一处一跳一跳的钝痛，他扭了扭，自我感受了一下，

不会是打到我肾了吧，我奶奶说，男人什么都可以坏就是肾不能坏。

林阳自己也很佩服自己，这个时候竟然还能想到奶奶的忠告，对面加上胡帆一共四个人，身量都和林阳差不多，唯一一个稍微矮点的，却是几个人里面最壮的，林阳内心盘算着，其余的这几个都是什么情况，是本分学生？还是混吃等死无所畏惧的？  
一高虽然说是重点，但是校长本着多元化发展，其实就是为了在市里各种比赛里可以拿个第一名什么的，也会低分招收一些体育特长生，所以往年市一些比赛里一中基本上都是第一名，这让校长非常的受用，胡帆就是这样进来的，学校对他们的期待就是学习可以不好，只要不给学校闹事就没什么问题，对他们也就不怎么管教，所以这类学生多少有点有恃无恐的状态。  
对面四个人凑在一起低声说了些什么，胡帆眼睛恶狠狠的盯着林阳，矮壮冲着林阳走了过来，

“高一新生啊？今天你得交代在这儿。”得，这是无所畏惧的那帮人。林阳心里翻了翻白眼，“我交不交代轮不到你来评判吧？”本着对方不动手，我绝不动手的原则，林阳站在原地居高临下的看着矮壮。矮壮可能感受到了对方鄙视，气哼哼的贴到林阳面前抓起他的衣领就要上手，一声尖利的哨声响了起来。

“你们！你们都给我放开！干什么呢！”一高的安保大哥吹着哨，呼哧呼哧的跑了过来，后面跟着一脸惊慌的卓亦安。

“都给我分开，全都跟我过来。”安保大哥接近190cm的身体宛若一座山，挡住了林阳和矮壮头顶的一片天，大手一挥，拍开了揪在一起的二人，推推搡搡的往学校方向走。

“同…同学，你眼镜！”羊汤老板拿着沾满汤汁的胡帆的眼镜探出头喊了一声。

“不要了！”胡帆恶狠狠回头看了这没有眼力价的老板一眼，顺便扫了还站在原地的卓亦安一眼，扭曲的勾了勾嘴角，

“安保大哥，刚那个小矬子也有参与，他不带回去么？”胡帆指着卓亦安，声音恶毒。

“你也跟上来，”安保回头看了一眼卓亦安，“都给我去教务处，你们今天一个都跑不了！”


	8. Chapter 8

教务处在三楼教师办公室的最里面，说来也惨，教务处一开门，正对着该层楼教师使用的男厕所，不过味道倒是不大，和学生用的厕所相比，教师用厕所简直能算厕所中的宝藏了。  
安保大哥驱赶着浩浩荡荡的一群人走过各学年的教师办公室，赶鸭子一样，噢漏噢漏的快步赶着，各学年的老师倒是见怪不怪，学生嘛，什么样的都有。

“安保大哥，我能上个厕所么？”胡帆明显还不死心，在进教务处之前又挣扎了一次。  
“你去问教务主任，他同意你就去，别问我。”安保大哥敲响了教务处的门后黑着脸开门走了进去。

明明才中午，教务处不知道为什么挡着窗帘，屋里看起来乌漆嘛黑的，不知道这教务主任平常都在这屋里干什么，满屋子弥漫着一种很黏腻的味道。

林阳吸了吸鼻子，回头找到卓亦安，拉到自己身边，好像卓亦安确实有点受惊，冬天里，林阳用手摸他后背的时候，能稍微感受到衣服的潮湿，被汗湿了的那种潮。

“你还好吗？”林阳抚着卓亦安的后背，低下头来轻声问。卓亦安没有回答只是摇摇头。手指不自觉的拽紧了林阳的衣角。

一行人适应了屋里的暗，终于看清了这位教务主任正窝在办公桌后面的老板椅里，不知道刚才是不是正在休息被敲门声叨扰到，现在的脸色非常的臭。

“他们什么情况？”教务主任撑了撑窝在椅子里的身体坐直了些。  
“李主任，刚抓到的，违规翻墙，还打架。”  
“行了，我知道了。”李主任很随意的挥挥手，示意安保可以出去了，“来，你们几个，把窗帘给我拉开，门关上，然后站好一排。”

屋子里终于和室外一样亮了，这才看清教务处的具体摆设。

就从这套桌椅来看，教务主任还是很会自我享福的，椅子是那种老板椅的高定款，还有防止坐多颈椎疼的头托，桌子很大，上面除了一台拉风的台式电脑以外，就是一支用来签字的异常夸张的金色钢笔，后面有一排书架，里面放满了新的估计还没拆封的书，什么《教育体系论》啊，《师范人才》啊，《教育管理概况》啊，这一类云里雾里的书。书架中有一排小隔层，放着几个相框，里面都是教务主任和一些孩子的合照，男孩女孩都有，教务主任和这些孩子很亲密的样子，都是搂在一起的合照。

“这教务主任孩子缘还不错啊，你看到那边的照片了么？”林阳趁着关门的空档，低声和卓亦安说着，但是卓亦安毫无反应，只是直直的盯着教务主任那个方向，唇色又淡了几分。

“来，你们，都一排站好，什么情况自己说。”教务主任声音不大，听上去也不凶，交叉着双手放在桌子上，眼睛挨个从他们身上一个个扫过，扫到卓亦安的时候，停顿了一下，偏了偏头，眯起了眼睛像是在思考什么。站在旁边的林阳明显感觉到卓亦安贴着自己的手不受控制的抖了起来，林阳用自己的身体挡了一下，在所有人的视线死角，捉住了卓亦安的手，下一秒就皱起了眉头，卓亦安的手冰冷、僵硬、滑腻，食指死命的抠着林阳的手心，抠进肉里。

“主任，我们私自翻墙确实不对，但是今天有朋友帮球队练球，他们不是本校学生进不来，我们一想不能放弃这次训练自己为学校争光的机会，才出去的，我们知道错了。”胡帆一脸很后悔的表情，把翻墙出去这件违规的事儿推的一干二净，“但是，”胡帆没停，再接再厉。  
“他们俩是干什么去了我就不知道，而且，主任你看我的鼻子，好端端的他先动手的。”胡帆梗着脖子，盯着林阳，先告一状。

林阳完全没理他这茬，现下只惦记着旁边的卓亦安，林阳大拇指搓着卓亦安的手背，一下一下，有规律的搓着，就像上次拍他后背一样。感受到卓亦安一点一点放松下来，才动了动自己也僵直了的手。

这小傻蛋抠的真狠嘿，疼死了。

“你们怎么不说话？”教务主任的眼神再次扫到卓亦安身上，好不容易抚平的手又死命的抠了进来。

艹！二次伤害更疼！林阳就差叫出声了。

“对不起主任，我们翻墙出去知道违反校规了，动手也是我先，抱歉。”林阳对胡帆恶意辱骂卓亦安的事儿只字未提。胡帆在一旁得意的笑笑，你们就等处分吧。

“事情就是这样，主任，我鼻子还有伤呢，能去医务室看看嘛？”胡帆觉得自己可大度了。

“别以为不是你先动手的就没事了，翻墙出去我不管你们干什么，违反校规就是违反校规，每个人，800字检讨，”教务主任盯着胡帆这伙人，回头又看着林阳，“你们两个，除了检讨之外，三天之内打扫完五楼的两间会议室和厕所。到时候有局里领导来开会，听明白了没？要打扫干净，我随时检查，查到不干净都给我重新打扫。”  
“知道了，主任。”林阳快速点点头，他感觉卓亦安从刚才开始越来越向他这边倾斜，现在基本上全身的重量都压在林阳身上了，随时站不稳要摔倒的样子。

胡帆斜眼看了看他们似乎对这个结果不是很满意。  
“主任，我鼻子受伤的话影响比赛怎么办？”胡帆这个无赖劲儿算是顶上来了。

“你质疑我的决定?”李主任不满的皱了下眉头，“还是你们觉得我叫家长来共同处理一下比较好？”

“不了不了，主任，我自认倒霉好吧？呵。”胡帆认怂的同时抱怨了一句。

“行了，都出去吧，周一检讨都上来交给我。”教务主任说着再次随意的一挥手，眼睛却死盯着卓亦安，眼神里生出些别样的东西。


	9. Chapter 9

“卓亦安？！你没事吧？”拖着卓亦安走出教务室，身后门刚关好，林阳从拖着卓亦安手的状态变成了直接揽腰的状态，卓亦安手抓着林阳的衣领直往地上坐。

“艹，弱鸡，吓成这德行，你这身板也就算废了吧？”胡帆擦过卓亦安，不屑的呸了一句，“还以为你休了一年，能恢复的怎么样了呢。”胡帆吹着口哨，和其他人勾肩搭背的走远了。

“你放手一下，我站不住了。”卓亦安气若游丝的推了一下林阳，这力道，顶多算戳了一下，本来白皙的脸，现在看上去都快透明了。林阳这么仔细看才发现长久来一直羡慕的白皙其实是更接近不健康的苍白。林阳也没放手，顺势揽着卓亦安一起坐到地上。

“你缓缓，缓过来的再走，要不要带你去医务室？”卓亦安要不是现在没力气，其实是非常想问林阳是不是养猫？每次都是撸猫的手法，但是自己又特别的享受。  
“不去了，没事，我一会回宿舍躺一下好了。”  
“好，一会儿我送你回去，想吐吗？”  
“还好。”卓亦安摇摇头。

晚上卓亦安睡的很不踏实，全是梦，乱七八糟的。

一双大手摸着自己的大腿内侧，“别怕，这不疼，这很舒服，摸一下给一颗糖哦。”耳边是很黏腻的声音。  
“臭婊子，你带我儿子去那，你居心何在？这是我家的根儿啊！”啪的一个耳光抽在耳边，卓亦安闭上眼睛蹲下死死的抱住头，我在做梦，这都是梦不是真的不是真的。

女人、小孩的哭嚎声，夹杂着摔东西的声音，男人懦弱又暴躁的声音。

“长的可真漂亮啊。”卓亦安下身一紧，摸着自己大腿内侧的手捧起了他两腿之间那一物，细细抚摸，细细把玩，从轻到重，耳边的呼吸也跟着粗重了起来，

“来啊，给我。来啊…”

卓亦安猛地睁开双眼，心脏仿佛要从嘴里蹦出来，扑通扑通，跳的身体都跟着一颤一颤，脖子上很痒，抬手一擦，全是汗，不止脖子，前胸后背都是汗，T恤全被打湿了，内裤也湿了一块，卓亦安手伸到被里放在两腿之间揉了揉，做了那样梦的自己，梦遗了。

真恶心。

卓亦安盯着上铺的床板，四周是室友你来我往的呼吸声和偶尔的呼噜，听着听着睁眼到了天亮。

林阳拿着清扫工具爬到五楼会议室和卓亦安汇合的时候是下午5点，正式的课刚结束，晚自习不上倒是也无所谓。林阳站到卓亦安面前的时候，也没唤醒发呆的人，林阳倒也不着急，只是低头慢慢的看着，不知道是不是昨天的惊吓，卓亦安眼睛下面挂着两个异常明显的黑眼圈，嘴唇不自然的泛着青，从林阳这个角度看过去，虽然卓亦安脸上有奶膘，也盖不住那个随时都能戳到谁的尖下巴，林阳抬起手，没忍住的在卓亦安的奶膘上捏了一把。

手感，真好，捏的不想放手了。

看卓亦安没什么反应，林阳手没停，一下一下的捏着，直到卓亦安抬眼看了林阳。

“醒啦？”林阳停下手，笑眯眯的露出小梨涡。  
“我没睡。”  
“看着像走神睡着啦。”林阳把一块抹布塞给卓亦安，“给，你把桌子擦一下就行，地我来弄，弄好了赶紧回去休息，昨晚没睡好么？”林阳比划了一下自己眼睛下面。  
“嗯，昨晚没怎么睡好。”卓亦安扯扯嘴角，站起来沾湿抹布开始擦桌子。“对不住啊，因为我害你一起被罚。”  
“所以，你和那个胡帆怎么回事？”林阳手下不停，边擦地边低头问。  
“我…我们初中是同学，还是一个班，”卓亦安顿了顿手中的动作，“他一直是校篮球队的，运动好，挺受欢迎的，你也知道我，不太喜欢说话，和班里的人也和不太来，就经常被欺负了。”卓亦安语气淡淡的，好像说的是二十年前的事儿一样，“那天你听到他叫我卓面团，当时他们给我起的外号，觉得我个子小，说话声音小，像个女孩子，很好…很，很好，”卓亦安停了下来，思考了半天才开口说了一个词，

“蹂躏。”

“开始还好，后面大家都叫我这个外号，再后来就会有越来越多的人莫名其妙的都会走过来扒拉我一下，或者绊我一脚。真都当我是团面团一样了。”卓亦安抠着自己的手指，思绪又不知道飘到哪儿去了，好半天又接着说，“后来估计是压力大，初三的时候突然胸口闷痛，去看过医生查不出什么，本来以为没事，再后来严重的时候，昏死过去几次，我家才觉得不行，就休学修养了一年。”卓亦安抬头看着林阳，内心突然有些不安，“因为胡帆，现在三班的同学也知道我是个怪咖…”  
林阳抬起头看着卓亦安，没说话。

说啊，说你觉得我不是怪咖，说啊。

卓亦安内心声音大的快要爆炸了。林阳放下手里的清扫工具，慢慢的靠近卓亦安，抬手抓住他的手臂，微微弯下腰和卓亦安保持平视的状态。

“你当然不是怪咖，你就是你自己。”


	10. Chapter 10

卓亦安八岁的时候，去过他表舅家住了一段时间，自从他妈三胎超生生下他之后，身体就变的很不好，经常的头疼腿疼，他妈是他家小区那片有名的美人，皮肤白皙，面容姣好，自从身体坏了之后更加的白，苍白。那阵子他妈身体实在撑不住，只能把他暂时送到表舅家照顾一阵。卓亦安从小就是个极度缺乏安全感的小孩，为了不去表舅家还难得的闹了一阵子，可惜他爸是个只会动嘴的，包括他爷爷奶奶都认为照顾家照顾孩子是女人的事儿，累死了也是女人的事儿，一说老婆不但不能照顾家不能工作了，还要住院花钱，立马翻脸了。

“你暂时送去你家亲戚叫谁帮帮忙啊，我爸妈年纪大了，可带不了孩子，你也得找你家靠谱的亲戚啊，把我儿子教坏了可不行，这是我们老卓家的根儿，”卓亦安他爸，卓群，用完全看不出来哪里卓群了的懦弱语气说着。  
“知道了。”  
在卓亦安的印象里，自己的妈妈是个性格火辣，直来直往的人，这次可能身体真的不行，竟然没呛回去，低头应了下来。

“真是败家，我赚钱多不容易，还得贴补你住院，你能不能再问问医院，要不开两副药在家吃得了，反正也是躺着，在家也能趟，何必非要去医院里躺着呢？”卓群还不死心的念叨着，没有看到因为气愤无奈失望至极各种负面情绪袭来而颤抖肩膀忍耐哭泣的妻子。

被送到表舅家的那天晚上，卓亦安哭了一晚上，第二天表舅叫他起床吃饭时吓坏了，卓亦安的眼睛完全睁不开了，比核桃肿的还大。表舅是个有耐心的，抱着他坐在腿上哄啊，劝啊，逗啊都用上了，好歹是喂进去了第一顿饭，那之后，他在表舅家也算是消停了。

卓亦安小时候被喂养的还不错，肉噗噗的，白的发光粉嫩粉嫩的，说话也轻声细语的，经常邻居叔婆都会健忘的问一句到底是小姑娘还是小小子啊。卓亦安童年没什么乐趣，卓群经常不在家，倒腾他那些不太稳定的小本生意，妈妈在一家个人经营的小酒吧工作，陪客人喝喝酒什么的，晚上也经常不在家，家里没什么人气儿，没上学之前一般都是白天卓亦安在家盯着睡觉的妈妈看，下午两个姐姐放学回来才有人说说话，晚上就和两个姐姐一起睡觉，上学之前，卓亦安基本上没和其他小朋友有一块玩的机会。上学后也没什么太大的转变，和小同学接触起来挺吃力的。这次到了表舅家，表舅觉得应该让他多接触接触，所以一般等放学之后，就把卓亦安扔到楼下，让他自己去玩两个小时再上楼吃饭。

可能是欺生也可能确实不太合群，卓亦安的楼下玩耍之路走的过于艰辛，其他经常凑在一起玩的小孩儿都已经认识好久，突然来了这么一个小孩大家都有点排斥，再加上卓亦安性格内向，说话声又不大，一般男孩爱玩枪战的更看不上他，都觉得他像自家妹妹一样麻烦。卓亦安也抗拒了好几次，和表舅说不想在楼下玩了，被表舅无视掉了，只能每天硬着头皮蹲在一楼楼洞里看着外面的小孩儿嘻嘻哈哈的玩，有种看电视的错觉。

久而久之，楼下小孩们枪战实在玩腻了，新玩具的目标就会转向卓亦安，实在玩的太放心了，一推就倒，打不还手，也不哭，还不告状。简直就是这帮熊孩子的新宠，实在闹狠了，卓亦安也随手抓沙子扬回去，可惜结果也还是换来更变本加厉的欺负。

街坊邻居这种生物暖心有，闹心也有。流言蜚语什么的传播速度飞快，谁家媳妇和谁家小姑子盘腿坐一下午，什么都知道了。  
那天一个高胖的小孩，一脚把卓亦安踹趴在草地上，指着他的鼻子，  
“你滚回家去，你是脏东西，我妈说你妈脏，你也脏，我们不和你玩，走开！”卓亦安被踹的挺疼，半天爬不起来，眼睛盯着高胖。  
“我让你看我，我让你看我！”高胖举起手里刚抽完陀螺的小鞭子，一下一下抽在卓亦安身上，有几下抽到卓亦安的脸，立马红肿起来。

真疼啊。

卓亦安终于想起来用手挡一挡，挡了才发现并没有鞭子再抽下来。

“你欺负人，你要不要脸？”卓亦安从指缝中露出眼睛看着站在自己前面的人，高胖已经被推倒在地上，气哼哼的。  
面前的小男孩，剃了个小光头，皮肤黑黑的，还在张嘴大声指着高胖骂，嘴角一个小梨涡跟着一晃一晃。  
“你妈妈没教过你吗？不可以欺负其他小朋友，你这么讨厌，没有人会喜欢你的！你用这东西抽人，别人会疼的！你是坏孩子，我…”还没等小光头嚷嚷完，高胖突然爬起来，把小光头扑了个结实。  
小光头趴在地上没动，高胖得意起来，一脚一脚踢着小光头的屁股，“我让你说我，我让你说我，没话了吧？”  
小光头还是趴在草地上一动不动，趴着的地方的草被染红了一小片，高胖蹲下来扒拉了下小光头，吓的跳了起来，手足无措的边后退边嚷嚷，“是你自己摔倒的，不是我，和我没关系！”嚷着嚷着跑远了。  
小光头在草地上嘶嘶哈哈了一阵，才缓过来，慢慢从地上爬起来，左边眼睛黏黏的，好像被什么糊住了，看不太清。卓亦安蹲在小光头面前，用手摸了摸他的脸，眼泪刷的一下流了下来。  
“你是不是要死了？？！！呜呜呜呜…”卓亦安坐在地上哇哇大哭。  
本来小光头额角还突突的跳着疼，看到对面哇哇大哭的卓亦安，反倒手忙脚乱的安慰起对方来。  
“别别，妹妹，我不会死的，你看我，我还和你说话呢。”小光头拉着卓亦安的小白手摸摸自己的嘴，“我好好的呢，你别哭啊。”  
卓亦安哭的更凶，“我不是妹妹！我是男孩子！呜呜呜呜！”  
“呃，对不起对不起，弟弟，呃…你多大啊？…反正你别哭了，求求你了，我真没事儿，我…我给你表演个舞蹈你看看？”小光头站起来两只手胡乱抹了一把卓亦安脸上的鼻涕眼泪，又往自己衣服上蹭了一下，开始群魔乱舞的在卓亦安面前蹦跶了起来。  
“蹦擦擦-蹦擦擦-，你看看啊，我和我奶奶学的，她就这么跳舞，你看看，快看。”小光头边跳边扒拉卓亦安让他看。

“噗—”卓亦安终于咯咯的笑了起来，跟着这个蹦擦擦拍起手来。  
“你笑起来真好看，我从没见过你这么好看的男孩。”小光头停下来看着破涕为笑的卓亦安。

“我不好看，他们说我是脏东西。”刚还在笑的卓亦安低下头。

“他们说的不对，我奶奶和我说，人这一辈子可短了，开心就好，就做你自己。”小光头蹲下来，和卓亦安头顶着头，上一秒还认真地像个小大人，下一秒伸出两手放在卓亦安的腰窝上，格叽格叽开始搔痒痒，卓亦安完全受不了，笑的趟了下去。

“哎呀，我的孙啊！你这是咋啦！”远远跑来一个矮墩墩的女人，手上拎着菜篮子，心急火燎的冲了过来，“我的天啊！你这头是咋整的啊？我这一眼照顾不到，你怎么就弄成这样啊？快快，走，赶紧去医院，这要感染了可得了啊？”女人边说边像抓小鸡崽子一样把小光头拎起来夹在自己的胳膊里，转头跑了起来。卓亦安从草坪里坐了起来，看着被夹着跑的小光头的屁股和耷拉下来的两条小短腿，又嘿嘿的笑起来了。

“他们说的不对，我奶奶和我说，人这一辈子可短了，开心就好，就做你自己。”


	11. Chapter 11

林阳边看快速的拖地边看表。

“你有事啊？”卓亦安擦桌子的间隙抬起头看着林阳。  
“嗯，约了朋友一起踢球，还有10分钟。”林阳有些为难的挠了挠头。  
“你去吧，剩下的我来弄，一会我再收个尾就行了，很快的。”  
“真的吗？天，我亲爱的小安安，救了我了！”林阳笑嘻嘻的放下清扫工具，他还穿着校服，得先回教室拿运动服，换上跑过去，时间刚好。  
“呸。”卓亦安冲林阳吐了吐舌头，挥挥手，赶他走。

林阳走了之后，偌大的会议室只剩卓亦安一个人，其实林阳已经把地拖的差不多了，不用自己做什么，做完最后的收尾工作，卓亦安抱起工具拿到对面的厕所清理起来，这个厕所比教师办公室那层的厕所使用频率还要低，卓亦安转了一圈没发现哪里不干净，就开始清理清洁工具，准备弄好下楼。

一道黑影一闪而过。

“谁？林阳？”卓亦安回头冲厕所入口看了一眼。没人回应。卓亦安以为自己眼花回头继续整理清洁工具，整理好后，一抬头，看到镜子里，教导主任李爱国站在自己身后。

“李主任！”卓亦安吓的心脏都漏跳一拍，闪身退了一步。  
“卓同学，吓到你了，我上来看看进度。”李爱国往前凑了一步，“怎么就你一个人？还有一个呢？”  
“他…他要整理的部分已经弄好了，我善后一下就结束了。”卓亦安尽量淡定的抱起一堆清洁工具准备绕过李爱国，手实在抖得厉害，拖把“当啷—”的一下掉在地上，卓亦安弯腰去捡，李爱国的手先抚到了他的脖子上，  
“诶，不着急。”李爱国手指在卓亦安的脖子上一勾一勾的扫弄着，卓亦安应激一样，把一手的清洁工具叮叮当当的丢了李爱国一身，打开他的手，往后退了好几步，李爱国低头看着自己脚边乱七八糟的工具，和自己身上残留的水迹，没什么反应。

“李主任，你想干什么。”时间一分一秒的过去，李爱国就站在那里不动也不说话，卓亦安感觉自己快不能呼吸了，胸口又开始隐隐作痛，他有点后悔这么快放林阳走了，再多留一会，哪怕一会，他都不会这么害怕。

“你妈妈叫刘梦清对吧？”仿佛一个世纪那么久，李爱国终于开口了，“我看了你的资料，觉得眼熟，果然是。”李爱国头微微低着，只抬着眼睛看着对面的人，抬的太用力，带起了额头的一道道皱纹。  
卓亦安看着李爱国不说话。  
“老师问你话你要回答，是么？刘梦清是你妈妈，对吧？”李爱国往前凑了一步。卓亦安站在原地没动，他…动不了了，腿软的动不了了，稍微挪动一下，他八成是要趴在地上了。

“没事，你不回答也没事，”李爱国继续往前走，“你和你妈妈长的可真像啊，又白，又好看。”李爱国已经和卓亦安贴在一起了，卓亦安感觉到李爱国下面硬硬的，或一下一下的顶着自己，或左右的摩擦，“你妈妈，我看到她就不行了，她好白，笑起来，很好看，”李爱国气息粗重，一句话说的断断续续的，像是忍了很久，“她头发，很香，连手指，都香。”李爱国抓住卓亦安的手，放在自己的鼻子下面闻了闻，伸出舌头舔了一下，又慢慢往下移动，放在自己的硬物上，一下一下的捏着，“你也好看，你像她，不，你就是她。”李爱国解开自己的裤子，脱下内裤，憋了很久的一根弹了出来，卓亦安手指很凉，摸到这根滚烫的时候冰的李爱国哆嗦了一下，“来，握住，来啊，给我，来啊…”李爱国一边低低的嘟囔着，边握着卓亦安的手在自己的硬物上套弄着，“啊，好舒服，啊，舒服，来啊，给我，来啊。”李爱国的脖子梗了起来，脸憋的通红，喉咙发出噶啦噶啦的气泡音，握着卓亦安的手套弄的飞快，越来越快，“呃啊！”卓亦安的手背上喷上了一些乳白的斑点，李爱国的手慢了下来，那根肿胀也软趴趴的落了下来…

卓亦安不知道这样呆了多久，清醒过来的时候，自己正坐在厕所的地上，卓亦安手脚并用的想爬起来，试了两次没成功，第三次终于爬了起来。感觉什么都特别的慢，时间放慢了的感觉，卓亦安低头看看自己的双手，手背上有已经干了一条痕迹，一切都像慢动作一样，卓亦安伸着手走到水池边打开水龙头，手放在水下冲。

冬天的水，真冷啊。

一直冲到手开始有刺痛的感觉，卓亦安一下一下的搓着自己的手，

真恶心啊，真恶心。

眼泪稀里哗啦的从他眼睛里滚了出来，太冷了，眼泪那丁点点的温度也不行，太冷了啊。

“来啊，给我，来啊。”一双手摸着小卓亦安的大腿内侧。  
“你像她，不，你就是她。”一只手抓着卓亦安的手握住了什么。

是一样的手，是同一双手，我操你妈啊！

卓亦安疯狂的搓着自己的手，又搓又挠，冲下来的水从粉红渐渐变成血红。

我操你妈！

林阳看到卓亦安踉踉跄跄跑到翻墙的车棚那里的时候，刚好踢完一场球下来，

“卓亦安！”林阳扯着嗓门喊了一声，对面没反应。“听见没啊？到底…”林阳嘟囔了一句。

“林阳，走啊，食堂吃饭去啊。”后面飞过来一起踢球的好哥们庞燮，跳骑到林阳身上。  
“下去，别闹。”林阳使劲一抬身体，把庞燮拱了下去。眼睛盯着车棚的方向。  
“那你吃不吃饭。”庞燮不死心勒着林阳的脖子不死心使劲的晃啊晃。  
“哎呀，不吃不吃，你们自己去吃。”林阳把庞燮从自己的脖子上拽下来，往车棚的方向走去，一个人影摇摇晃晃的翻上墙头，胡乱的从墙上又掉了下去。

“卧槽！”林阳百分百确定翻墙的就是卓亦安，不知道刚才那种跳墙方法受伤没，林阳甩开两跳长腿飞奔过去，嗖嗖的窜上了墙，往外面一看，一个人影都没有。  
“嗯？奇怪，我看差了？”林阳承认最近晚上时常会想起卓亦安，但是生生把一个大活人看错这种事不太可能吧？想着这么一直趴在墙上也不是那么合适，林阳两手一撑跳到墙外，还不死心的左右伸脖子看着，“不应该啊，”林阳抬起手揉揉鼻子，一股子血腥味蹿进了鼻子，低头一看，“卧槽！”林阳手上不知道什么时候沾了一层血迹，使劲揉了揉手，“不是我的啊，也不是翻墙哪刮破了啊。”林阳低头检查了下自己，“所以，刚才我没看错，是真有人跳下来，还受伤了？”林阳又想起来和卓亦安异常相似的身影，内心隐隐泛起不安。


	12. Chapter 12

林阳顺着墙壁一点一点看着，果然还有一些血迹留在墙上，看样子是往后巷的反方向去的，林阳顺着血迹边观察着边跟着，越往后血迹越浅了，估计是伤口不再流血了，这个情况倒是让林阳稍微放心了些，学校围墙很快到头了，前面是两条分岔路，林阳左右看着不知道该走哪条，这边的雪说下就下，林阳茫然了好一会发现又下雪了，雪花飘到林阳脖子里凉飕飕的，哆嗦了一下后悔没批一件外套出来，现在是有点冷了。林阳缩着脖子考虑着要不要往回走，面前经过两个骑自行车的人，边骑边聊，

“…要不就是失恋了呗，现在的小孩，哪比我们那时候坚强。”  
“也是，不好好学习，就知道搞对象，要是我家小孩敢这样，我打断他的腿…”

林阳看着自行车来时的方向，琢磨了一下他们的话，转头往那个方向跑了过去。

林阳看到卓亦安的时候，吊着的心稍微放了放，随后又再次被吊了起来，所以，血迹真的是卓亦安的，他伤哪里了。  
林阳跑到一半停了下来，直觉告诉他现在的卓亦安不太对劲，好像是出门忘了带魂儿，光把壳儿带出来了的感觉，卓亦安现在正坐在一条跨水拱桥的石栏上，晃荡着两条腿，微驼着背，看着桥下面，拱桥离下面不高，吉市多山少水，尤其到冬天，就算是有水的地方要么结冰了要么干涸了，但是现在卓亦安给林阳的感觉就是这个桥下面是万丈深渊，如今人正在犹豫要不要跳下去。

林阳轻手轻脚的走过去，正赶上对面过来一对老夫妇，老太太指着卓亦安和老大爷说，

“这天儿多冷啊，这孩子，在这干嘛呢？”

“孩子，你干嘛呢？”老大爷倒是直接，冲着卓亦安走了过来，这一叫，卓亦安有了反应，竟然蹭着往前挪动了一下，身子比刚才更前倾了，  
“诶，诶！”老大爷有点着急的要过来抓，被正好过来的林阳挡住了，“爷爷，我同学，我和他说，谢谢您。”林阳小小声的靠近老大爷  
“你快好好和他说说，干什么啊这是，大冷天的在这，该冻坏了啊。”大爷音量也降了下来，拍拍林阳的胸口，“没什么过不去的事儿啊，大爷我是过来人。”

看着刚才的状况，林阳突然也不敢贸贸然上前了，试探的小声叫了一句，  
“卓亦安？”没什么回应。林阳往前凑了一些，低头正好能看见卓亦安乱七八糟伤口的手，倒是不流血了，但是伤口完全没处理，再加上冷，现在手已经肿的不像样了。  
“这怎么搞的，伤成这个样子，之前不是还好好的嘛。”林阳心里想。

等到林阳凑近卓亦安的时候，已经过去半小时了，天早黑的透透的，不过下过雪，能见度不错，林阳冷的直打哆嗦，看着一动不动的卓亦安倒是很佩服，是怎么能做到这么冷的天一动不动的。

“卓亦安。”又等了好久，林阳又试探的开口，这次终于有了反应，好像是一台锈住的机器，吱吱嘎嘎的动了起来，林阳神经紧绷着，以为卓亦安又要往前挪，索性一个健步扑上去，把人从桥上抱下来搂在怀里。

妈呀，这哪是人啊。

林阳觉得自己从来没碰过这么冷的人，从骨头里往外散寒气的那种，怀里的冰雕动了动，非常的轻微，要不是林阳穿的少肯定是感觉不到的。

“卓亦安，你能听到我说话吗？”林阳摸着卓亦安受伤的手，盯着他的眼睛，“知道我是谁吗？我林阳啊。”卓亦安眼睛不知道聚焦在哪里，反正是没有反应，林阳继续握着那只手，“你别吓我啊，我现在带你回学校，医务室老师应该还在。”不知道是林阳说的哪个词触动了怀里的冰雕，这人突然就跟活过来了一样扭动了起来，试图挣脱林阳。  
“诶，诶，你别使劲，你手还伤着呢！”林阳也不敢使劲碰，也不敢太放松，怕人跑出去，  
“不…”怀里的人终于能发出点声音了，可惜声音太小了，完全听不到。  
“你说什么，你慢点说。”林阳努力凑近卓亦安哆哆嗦嗦的嘴唇，勉强听清是说不想回学校，一直重复这一句，后面估计是急了，又开始挣扎起来。  
“好好好，今天不回学校，但是我得带你处理一下伤口，而且天太冷了，咱们再这么下去都该冻出毛病了，你乖，好吗？”林阳哄孩子一样，低声慢慢说着，卓亦安反应了好一阵子，点点头。

一高旁边大医院虽然没有，但是附近小诊所还是有的，林阳已经不期待卓亦安可以自己站起来走了，索性把人背到背上，这算是第一次正式感受卓亦安的重量，太轻了吧？人小猫一样的缩在林阳的背上，头埋在他的脖颈处，脸蛋到鼻尖都是凉的，就连呼出来的气都是凉的，林阳把卓亦安背牢了些，转头快步跑向诊所，从看到卓亦安到带走他，林阳大概算了一下，总共花费时长两个半小时，希望诊所的医生还没下班！

等处理好卓亦安手上的伤口，诊所是真要关门下班了，两个人出来的时候街上大部分的店都关门了，只剩一些小旅店的招牌还亮着，林阳四周看了看，把心一横，

“反正现在想回也回不去了，我们随便找间旅店吧。”

学生并没有随身携带身份证的习惯，好在旅店也大部分是个人经营，觉得这人如何完全看眼缘，看你不像坏人就睁一只眼闭一只眼过去了。  
林阳付款拿门卡上楼一气呵成，进屋第一件事就是开空调，直接热风开到30°最大风量。热风等了好久慢慢悠悠的吹了出来，好一会，林阳才感觉手脚恢复知觉。  
旁边卓亦安低着头呆坐着不知道在想什么。  
“卓亦安。”林阳用手肘碰了碰旁边的人，“你往我这边坐坐，一起暖和一下。”这次倒听话，卓亦安往林阳身边挤了挤，想了想，又挤了挤。看来是真冻坏了，“你去被窝里缓一缓，一会洗个热水澡。”林阳回头看看床，一张大的双人床，林阳今天带的钱只够一间的，一间的还没有两张单人床的房间，“要是困了你就先睡，暖和过来了我叫你。”虽然林阳也不知道，但是自己想着卓亦安是不想两个人一起睡的。  
卓亦安挤着林阳没动，也不说睡觉，就静静的挤着。林阳看着卓亦安这个状态也是没什么办法了，“我也有点冷，要不一起裹着被待会？”林阳试探着问，卓亦安点点头，两人脱掉校服外套，钻进被窝，从脖子到脚捂了个严严实实，人要是太冷了总会往热源那边凑，林阳感觉卓亦安在自己旁边拱啊拱的凑了过来，林阳完全不敢动，好像稍微一动心底就会搞出什么邪念。

不看他，不看他，你可以的。你可以做到。

林阳偏着头看着另一边，卓亦安的头顶了过来，毛茸茸的脑袋靠在林阳的肩上，

“叮—————！”林阳的心里响了这么一声。

林阳暗自叹了口气，伸手摸索着抓住了卓亦安的手，我该拿你怎么办呢。林阳摸着卓亦安的四肢，感觉身边的人体温正在慢慢恢复正常，

“一会去洗个热水澡吧？”林阳握了握卓亦安的手。  
“好。”这是卓亦安今晚以来完整清晰的表达出来的第一个词。  
话头梗在这，林阳这种话唠都不知道要怎么开口了，其实林阳现在最想知道的就是今天到底发生了什么，但是看到卓亦安的种种表现，觉得还是不要问比较好，否则这好不容易平静下来的状态可能又要不见了。

“你想不想上我？”卓亦安蚊子一样的声音在林阳耳边听起来像炸雷，卓亦安没受伤的那只手窸窸窣窣的在被窝里动了起来，划过林阳的手臂，划过林阳的胸口，划向林阳的肚脐，继续往下划。

“等一下！”林阳抓住卓亦安不安分的手按回他自己身上，“你疯了么？”林阳没来由的一股子怒气顶了上来，现在算怎么个情况？虽说他自己头脑也很混乱，但是唯一清醒的是，刚刚卓亦安的那句想不想上我绝对不是带着热爱的渴望，反倒更像是坠入深渊绝望前最后那一放纵，那他林阳算什么？陪他爽最后一次就一脚踢开的破烂？刚刚并排躺在一起的那丝丝绵绵的欢愉因为这股子怒气消失的无影无踪

“你脑子清醒些再和我说话。”林阳掀开被子翻身坐了起来，准备下床，身后的衣服被死死的拉住，离开床这件事儿没成功。“你松手！”没来由的烦躁，林阳看也没看用力往身后一挥，把抓住自己的手狠狠地拍掉，拍上去之后马上感觉不对，身后的卓亦安情急之下，慌乱的用受伤的手抓着自己，刚那一下子是拍到卓亦安的伤口了。

“我看看！”林阳翻身跪坐在床上，抓着卓亦安的手捧在手心翻看着，纱布缠地厚，也没看到什么特别严重的渗血迹象，林阳这才稍微放心了些，刚刚那股子无名怒火也差不多消下去了，“打疼了么？”林阳把卓亦安的手放进被窝里，卓亦安摇摇头。

“对不起，刚刚…”卓亦安抬起眼睛看着林阳，“对不起。”

林阳看着卓亦安的眼睛，这双眼睛他从两人球场上第一次接触的时候就记住了，卓亦安有双灵动的眼睛，虽然是单眼皮，但是不影响眼睛大，睫毛虽然不长，但是胜在浓密，随时都像带着眼线一样，下垂的眼尾看着就很温顺，很好说话的样子，眼仁很大，颜色浅，阳光下看着亮晶晶的很像宝石，林阳一直觉得如果卓亦安的五官都会说话，那他的嘴和眼睛一定是死对头，眼睛总想说实话，嘴总是什么都不说。

“洗澡吗？”林阳拨了拨卓亦安额头落下来的头发，“走吧，时间太晚了，明天还是要回去上课的。”卓亦安顺从的坐了起来，跟着林阳走向浴室。

个人经营的旅店东西齐全就已经谢天谢地了，浴室的淋浴头看上去有些年头了，喷出来的水有那么几支总是走一个比较诡异的方向路线，估计是孔堵了，不过好在大部分的孔是畅通了，室温没那么高，热水喷出来没一会整个浴室都升起了雾气。

“用不用我帮忙？”林阳站在门口看着卓亦安用一只手脱着自己的衣服，雾气泛潮，衣服不怎么顺滑的贴在卓亦安身上，脱的不是那么顺利，林阳皱着眉头看着他，除了刚抓自己那一下之外，卓亦安的其他动作就像慢动作一样，要么先思考一下再动，要么干脆就动的很慢，再这么脱下去，好不容易凝聚起来的温暖雾气没一会就该都散掉了。又等了一会看卓亦安没说话还是慢慢在和自己的衣服挣扎，林阳终于忍不住了，站到卓亦安面前，两手抓着他的衣服脱了下来，“快点吧，我帮你，一会又该冷了，冬天感冒很麻烦的。”林阳低头脱了卓亦安的裤子，里面就是普通男生都会穿的小四角，第一次这么完整的看卓亦安的身体才知道为什么这人几乎没什么重量，整个身体看下来也就脸上那点肉，身上肋骨看的一清二楚，再往下肚脐两边的盆骨骨也很明显的支棱出来，卓亦安应该平常是不爱运动的，四肢纤细，看着也没什么肌肉线条，估计也不太晒太阳，身体更是白的发光，雾气弥漫的浴室里竟然自带柔光效果，身上唯一的差别色就是胸前的两点，异常粉嫩，两颗小小的和人一样可爱，林阳吞了吞口水，躲开视线，“快洗吧，我出去等你。”转身走出浴室。


	13. Chapter 13

林阳团在床上，缩着双腿，双手环抱住腿，下巴垫在膝盖上，眼睛一会盯着浴室的门，一会又盯着窗外，他们的这间房间刚好是在旅店灯牌的旁边，灯牌上有一处电路估计出了问题，一闪一闪的，屋里没拉窗帘，林阳的目光被那一闪一闪的黄光吸引了过去。  
他的身体告诉他，他应该是喜欢卓亦安的，林阳又想起卓亦安的眼睛、头发、胸前的两点粉红，不安分的扭了扭身体。

所以，我是同性恋？

林阳把下巴从膝盖上移开，又把额头垫在膝盖上。可是好像又不对啊，初中的时候他们学校最漂亮的女孩在他们班，林阳上课下课都忍不住多看几眼，连第一次梦遗都是因为梦见了这个女同学。今天庞燮又跳到他身上，又勾他脖子，这么多肢体接触，他也没觉得自己有冲动，所以自己这到底是个什么情况？莫非是我把卓亦安当女孩子在喜欢？林阳闷在膝盖里哀嚎了一声，听到浴室的门响了一下，卓亦安洗完走了出来，身上还穿着那件被雾气弄潮了的衣服。

“咱俩都没带换洗的衣服，你把这件脱了吧，放空调下面来吹一下，早上就能干了。”林阳从床上站了起来。  
“好。”卓亦安爬到被窝里，窸窸窣窣的把衣服脱了下来递给林阳，林阳接了衣服展开搭在椅背上，“你先睡吧，我也去洗个澡，一会就好。”  
“没事，我不困，等你吧。”卓亦安半握在床上，被子蒙脸，只露出一双狗狗眼。  
林阳站在地上插着腰，分外疑惑，现在这个景象看上去很…emmm，怎么说呢，林阳觉得自己下一秒的固定台词应该是“小美人，乖乖等我，我去去就来。”林阳被自己的想法逗乐了，笑了一下，摇摇头，进浴室洗澡去了。

男生洗澡没那么慢，林阳自己保守估计也就十分钟差不多，等他出来的时候，发现卓亦安竟然歪头睡着了。

呵，还说不困。

林阳边擦着头发上的睡，边看着卓亦安睡着的脸，估计这么窝着的睡法不是那么的舒服，卓亦安睫毛一闪一闪的，眉头还时不时的皱起来，很不安稳的样子。林阳轻手轻脚的爬到床的另一边，掀开被子的一角钻了进去，被窝里因为已经躺过一个人了，已经暖烘烘的了，好舒服啊。

“你洗好啦？”卓亦安睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊的。  
“你还真没睡啊？”林阳盯着卓亦安的脸，“不过我刚才可看你睡着了哇？”  
“没有。”卓亦安哼唧了一声，不太满意的样子。  
“行行行，没睡没睡，现在可以睡了吧？”林阳竟然很喜欢卓亦安耍无赖的样子，伸手帮卓亦安拉了拉被子，顺便拍了拍，“那我关灯了哈。”林阳手伸向床头，暗灭了屋里的灯。

整个房间都安静了下来，旅店没什么人住，前后左右也都安静的出奇，只有窗外那一闪一闪的黄光。林阳听着旁边卓亦安的呼吸声，这人连呼吸都和他说话一样，又轻又细，也不知道到底有没有在呼吸。  
“你睡着了么？”卓亦安声音细细软软。  
“没有。”林阳本来刚洗澡的时候已经开始犯困了，不知怎么回事现在完全不困了。  
“今天的事儿可以帮我保密么？”  
“当然，”其实林阳想说，我还根本没搞清楚今天到底发生了什么啊。  
“你家里人对你好吧？”破天荒啊，卓亦安竟然主动挑了一个话题。  
“应该是好的吧，”林阳突然觉得自己用词很奇怪，“我的意思是说，我知道我奶奶是对我非常好的，我从小在她身边长大，我爸我妈都不在这，他们在别的城市工作，一年也就撑死回来两次都是多的。不过一回来倒是很舍得给我买礼物，不过他们确实不太知道我的喜好。”林阳嘿嘿一笑。  
“那他们平常会给你买什么礼物？”卓亦安往林阳身边挪动了一下，手臂贴上了林阳的手臂，林阳感觉到卓亦安的手还是凉的。  
“就…他们认为的男生会喜欢的东西啊，买汽车模型啊，这类的他们认为男孩子应该玩的，再不就送给一些试题什么的竟然！”林阳嘿嘿笑，看起来这些他是真的不喜欢。  
“那你真正喜欢什么啊？”  
“我啊，说出来挺害羞的，我挺喜欢和我奶奶他们那个老年姐妹团一起跳健身舞的，”这事儿林阳倒是从没和任何人说过，黑暗中脸红就红吧，反正就算天亮自己那么黑也看不出来害羞，“还喜欢踢球，这个你知道，还喜欢吃我家楼下小卖店卖的手打甜筒冰淇淋，还有…目前差不多这些吧。”林阳自己是很不好意思的。  
“和你奶奶跳舞？”可能真的好笑，卓亦安语气里带着自己都没察觉到的笑意。  
“喂！你这话问的，哈哈，你是不知道我奶奶，潮的咧，我小时候哦，她是我家那片居委会协调，街长里短的都管，那时候她觉得得锻炼身体就组织了一个小团体，自己还在家跟着音乐编动作，我就在旁边看着，我奶奶就拉着我一起蹦跶，我竟然很喜欢，每次她们小团体出去锻炼我都跟着，现在也是，基本上有时间我都去，唉，说到这个，真希望快点放假又能回家去找奶奶跳舞去了。”林阳一只手垫在脑后，看着天花板，“你是不是觉得特别傻？”林阳用肩膀顶了卓亦安一下。  
“没有啊，很可爱。”卓亦安轻笑了一下，声音又低了下去，“能期待放假，真好。”  
“都挺好的不是嘛，你也可以回家享受享受，学校宿舍的床毕竟不比自己的床。”  
“我家没人真正期待我回去的，”卓亦安声音又渐渐听不清了，“他们可能期待的是见到我这个身体吧。”  
这话说的林阳云里雾里的，什么叫期待他的身体？  
“我爸和我爷爷奶奶只会炫耀我是他们的儿子，孙子。从来没想过了解我这个人。”林阳明白了，卓亦安他们家应该是那种重男轻女的家庭。  
“你妈妈呢？”  
“很早就离婚了，生活在别的城市，带走了我的两个姐姐。”  
“你还有姐姐？”  
“嗯，姐姐们还在的那段时间我比较开心，她们应该是真的喜欢我的吧。”卓亦安思绪不知道飘到什么地方去了，“她们也没有什么玩具，所以平常我等她们放学，就给我讲学校发生的事儿，还会教我一些她们学过的知识，我们扮过家家，我是她们的学生，她们是老师，然后给我讲课。”卓亦安感觉自己的眼眶很胀很热，但是眼睛很疼，今天吹了太久的冷风，眼泪流了干干了流的好几次，眼睛周边的皮肤好像都皲裂开了。  
“那你们现在还有联系吗？”  
“有，但是很少。”卓亦安抽了抽鼻子，林阳可能平常运动多，身体素质好，真的就是个自体发热的小暖炉一样，卓亦安会不自觉的挪过去，贴过去，想再贴紧一点。  
“快了，等我们长大就好了。”林阳安慰着卓亦安，拍了拍他的手背，卓亦安面冲着林阳侧卧过来，抓住林阳拍着自己的那只手，头埋在林阳的肩膀上，真暖啊，这只手，不想放开啊。

我真的不知道我自己想不想再长大了。


	14. Chapter 14

一双大手，丢过来的一颗糖，又是那个梦。  
这次梦里手的主人终于有了影像，头微低着，抬着眼睛看着卓亦安，抬的太用力了，带起来额头上一道道皱纹，是李爱国的脸。

“来啊，给我，来啊…”

林阳睡的迷迷糊糊被旁边的人一巴掌打醒了，林阳支起半个身体看着正在胡乱挥打双臂的卓亦安，好像做梦了，嘴里还嘟囔着什么，但是完全听不清，头上，脖子上全是汗。

“醒醒，卓亦安，醒醒。”林阳按住卓亦安的胳膊，还得小心别碰到他那只受伤的手，手臂按住了，身体又开始猛的挣扎起来，头向后仰着，脖子旁边的青筋都被憋起老高，“醒醒啊，卓亦安！呼吸啊！”林阳急了，一巴掌拍在卓亦安的脸上，人总算打醒了，看着对方又开始猛烈呼吸，林阳终于放开了抓紧卓亦安身体的手。

“你做噩梦了，现在清醒过来了吗？”林阳边说边掀开被子，“你这身上全湿了，我给你拿个毛巾倒杯水去。”  
“不要，我不要！”卓亦安死命扑过来，又把林阳拉回到床上，力道之大，让林阳怀疑旁边的人到底是不是之前认识的拿个卓亦安，卓亦安把林阳掰过来，变成两人面对面的姿态，两手穿过林阳的手臂之下，头埋在林阳的胸口，抱的死紧，一头一身的汗蹭了林阳一胸口。  
“好好，不要了不要了，没事了没事了，睡吧。”林阳一只手被迫垫在卓亦安的脑袋下，另一只手在他的后背上有一下没一下的顺着，没一会，手上的动作越来越慢， 林阳又睡着了。

卓亦安窝在林阳怀里一动不动，看着也像睡着了的样子。卓亦安眼睛睁的溜圆，额头贴着林阳心脏的位置，随着林阳平稳的呼吸一起呼吸，闻着林阳身上沐浴露的味道，清醒的等到天亮。

林阳再次清醒过来的时候，外面已经大亮了。他缩在被窝里看着墙上的时钟：6点45分。拍了拍床的另一边，没人，被子也已经凉了，床头放了一张旅店的备用纸张，林阳拿起纸眯缝着眼睛看。

我先回学校了。

林阳慢吞吞的从床上爬起来，温暖的身体突然接触了外面的冷空气，皮肤上瞬间浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩，林阳哆嗦了一下，下地穿好了衣服，去浴室洗漱完毕后开门走了出去。  
时间还早，早自习也不想去，林阳觉得自己有点饿了，转头跑去学校后巷吃个豆腐脑。

林阳捧着豆腐脑吸溜溜的时候在想不知道卓亦安吃没吃早餐，卓亦安昨晚潮湿的衣服干没干，卓亦安…

满脑子的卓亦安。

林阳觉得这样子不太行，上午最后一节体育课的时候，按照以往的习惯，老师让大家跑圈三周之后就放自由活动了，男女生自行组队该踢球的踢球该打篮球的打篮球，该压马路的压马路。

“喂，林阳，你什么毛病啊，你这样犯规啊！”平常总凑在一起踢球的庞燮吼了一声，林阳今天这场球踢的真烦人，脚下功夫倒也不说了，手竟然不停的在他身上摸啊碰啊抓啊的，他实在忍无可忍的停了下来。  
“我就试试。”林阳有点不好意思的挠了挠头。  
“你试屁啊！能不能好好踢了！”庞燮啐了他一下，摸了摸刚被林阳袭击过的脖子，看着林阳嘿嘿的笑着跑开，“神经病啊，发情期太早了吧？大冬天的。”

行吧，最起码林阳自己确认了，他不是对所有的男人都感兴趣，他感兴趣的男性，只有卓亦安一个人。

少年不知愁，日子过得快。期末考试结束之后就是假期了。老师站在讲台上苦口婆心的劝说，你们虽然才高一但是要有紧迫感啦，时间过得很快的，一晃就高二要分班了，再一晃你们就高三要备考啦，要准备报考大学给自己新人生规划方向啦。老师在讲台上声情并茂，学生在下面只想着放假去哪玩。  
林阳趴在座位上用笔胡乱在课本上胡乱写写画画，这段时间他明里暗里的观察过卓亦安，正常说话正常吃饭，和以前一样没什么不同的地方，手上的伤也好的差不多了，不过前两天近看的时候发现还是留了几条白白的小疤痕，林阳也有了自己的小秘密，他晚上睡觉的时候会梦到卓亦安，emmm，会梦到和卓亦安…那个。

艹。

林阳突然踢了一下前桌的椅子，整张脸埋趴在胳膊里，想都不能想，光是想想就好害羞啊。  
前桌被踢的一激灵，回头看着趴在桌子上的林阳，戳了戳自己的同桌。  
“林阳什么情况？”小小声地问。  
“不知道啊，踢你好几次了吧？”同桌小心翼翼的。  
“是啊，我记得我没惹过他啊。”  
“你上次不是回头把他水瓶碰撒了嘛。”  
“啊？不能吧？那也太记仇了，感觉林阳不是那种人啊。”  
“先别惹他了，感觉最近神经兮兮的。”  
“我知道了。”

今年过年时间晚，林阳回到家的时候，整条路上还暂时没什么年味。出城工作的人也都还没回来，包括自己的父母，虽然林阳自己也不知道今年他们回不回来。

“阳阳啊~快进来。”矮墩墩的老太太开了门，笑眯眯的看着林阳，“快进来，我看看我大孙儿。”  
“奶奶。”林阳叫了一声，把包放进门内，回手关上了门。  
“奶奶看看，嗯，没瘦，可以可以，也没黑，可以可以，哈哈。”林奶奶垫着脚掰着林阳的脸上下左右的看了一圈，还比较满意，“赶紧洗洗手去，奶奶做了红烧肉和酸菜氽白肉，可香了！”林奶奶转身快步走向厨房，准备拿碗筷。  
林阳一进门就闻到了，他爱吃的他奶奶永远记得，以前也是，每次放假回家，肯定能第一时间吃上奶奶的手艺。

“你爸妈今年过年不回来了，就咱俩过，他俩那边生意忙，”林奶奶忙着给林阳夹菜，“不过有打电话回来过，说在那边买房啦~大房，比奶奶的这个好，三室一厅呢。”林奶奶笑眯眯的说。  
“哦。”林阳忙着吃，回答的敷衍。不过确实也是对这个消息没什么太大感想。  
“他们呐，是想问问你，愿不愿意搬过去和他们住？”林阳停下筷子，看了奶奶一眼，又低头继续吃。  
“不去。”红烧肉非常的香糯，不知道是不是刚一下吃太猛，现在竟然有点腻了。  
“你爸妈想的其实也挺周全的，三个房间，他俩一个，你一个，还给我留了一个。”林奶奶继续说，“而且那边毕竟大城市，学校资源都比这边好，他们…”  
“我知道了奶奶，我现在不想考虑这个事儿，我们先吃饭好吗？”林阳轻声说着，低头继续扒拉饭。  
“诶，诶，好，你先吃，多吃点。”

作为林阳这种半大的小子，思维方式，总不会缜密周全到哪里去，他现在就是莫名的窝火，他能想到的就是从小不在身边，没有陪伴过自己的童年，现在长大了基本能自理了，说要回去就要回去？  
吃完饭，林阳就把自己窝在房间里，桌上放着一张全家福，那时候林阳自己还是个小婴儿被奶奶抱在怀里，爸妈站在奶奶身后，林阳的爸妈身高都很高，他奶奶平常经常拿这事儿开玩笑，说自己小土豆一样，怎么生了这么一个大个子的儿子。有的时候奶奶看着林阳直皱眉头，说你看看你，才16就已经这么高了，千万不要再长了啊，长太高了，以后进门啊进车里啊都很费劲的，每次林阳听了都想乐，觉得奶奶是把自己当姚明看了。

“阳阳？”身后的门被奶奶敲开，奶奶伸进了半个身子，手里拿着一杯果汁走了进来，“来，大孙儿把这个喝了。”  
林阳接过果汁，一点一点的抿着。  
“不太想和你爸妈一起生活吧？”奶奶坐在林阳床边，单刀直入，“奶奶知道，你们分开太久了，可能不是那么熟悉，但是如果你有那么一点点的意愿，奶奶愿意做你们之间的调和剂。”  
“除了不熟，我现在比较习惯这里的一切。”林阳毕竟是奶奶一手带大的，很多事情就算不说奶奶也能看出来，久而久之，也就变成了有什么事儿都会和奶奶说，“而且我觉得学校什么的，哪里都一样，我要不想学，给我多好的老师我还是不学啊。”这话里多少带着赌气的意味。  
“这个奶奶赞同，如果你让我马上换一拨伙伴儿继续跳舞，我也得委屈很久呢。”  
“对吧？奶奶！你看我最好的朋友啊队友啊都在这里。”林阳说着说着，脑袋里浮现出卓亦安的脸，不知道他现在在家干什么，想着就低头嘿嘿笑了起来。  
“大孙儿有喜欢的人啦？”林奶奶这居委会协调不是白干这么多年的，火眼金睛着呢，一看林阳这状态就知道有事儿。  
“嗯。”林阳也太了解自己的奶奶了，奶奶就是全区最靓的八卦小能手，只要是她想知道的，就一定会用各种方法知道，瞒是没有用的。林奶奶一副你自己交代吧的表情看着林阳。  
“是三班的，开始在球场的时候认识的，很可爱，皮肤特别白，跟我一比，我简直就是黑炭。”  
“球场？爱运动还是你们学校啦啦队的啊？”  
“都不是，那天他路过，差点被球砸，我过去帮了个忙而已。”  
“谁家的姑娘有这样的福气哟~”林奶奶笑眯眯的拍了拍林阳的肩膀。  
“不…不是女生，是男生。”林阳也没多想，直接回答出来。天，可能在奶奶身边太习惯说话直给了，等说出口才觉得糟糕，“奶奶，我…”林阳看着奶奶想再说点什么。  
“是个男孩？”奶奶的声音比林阳想象中平静。

林阳不知道该怎么回答了，比起奶奶说我现在不允许你早恋，更怕奶奶说他不正常，精神病这类的。想着想着，心理压力就大了起来。  
“我…他…我自己也有点混乱，但是我能确定的就是，我喜欢他。”林阳说的是实话，就算他能确定自己喜欢卓亦安，但是面对卓亦安是男的这个问题，他还是很混乱。  
“他喜欢你么？”林奶奶等了好久，见林阳不说话，就接着问了下去。  
“我不知道，我没问过也。”对啊，自己这是在一头热也说不定啊，可能卓亦安根本都不知道林阳喜欢他，也根本就不喜欢自己，“奶奶，我…奇怪么？”

啊！终于问出来了！

“傻孩子，这不奇怪，喜欢了就是喜欢了。哪有什么奇怪不奇怪的。”林奶奶握着林阳的手，林阳从小就很喜欢奶奶的手，很胖乎，肉肉的，特别的温暖，林阳就是拉着这样的一双手长大，这双手能做出好吃的，力气也大，打他也能打的很疼，但是林阳还是喜欢这双手，握着就很有安全感，现在这双手又给了他勇气。  
“和奶奶讲讲是个什么样的孩子？是什么样的孩子让我大孙儿着迷成这样。”  
“他啊，个子大概到我这，”林阳在自己脖子附近比划了一下，又往下比了一点点，“大概这么高，很瘦，皮肤特别特别的白，”林阳撇撇嘴，低头看看自己的皮肤，平常太爱运动了，又没什么防晒的概念，皮肤真的是黑，“脸儿小，全身的肉也就都长在脸上了，眼睛长这样，可好看了。”林阳用手扒拉着自己的眼角，给奶奶比划着，“性格好，安安静静的，说话声音不大，偶尔笑起来特别好看。”林阳边说边在脑海里一遍遍的描绘卓亦安的脸。

“哎呦，听上去是个可爱的孩子呢，能让我大孙儿这样夸的，上次还是你小时候呢。”林奶奶笑眯眯的说。  
“小时候？”  
“你多久都不提啦，估计你也是忘了，你还记不记得你额头的疤是怎么来的了？”奶奶用手拨了一下林阳的额发，露出了那道疤。  
“我就记得好像是打架弄伤的吧，具体是真的记不太清了。”  
“那次真是吓死我了。”林奶奶说着，好像回忆起来还多少有点心有余悸的样子，“带你去买菜，买到一半，你就不知道跑哪去了，等我找到你的时候，你头上全是血，和另一个小孩闹的滚到草地上，急的我哟。”  
“我和另一个小孩打架啊？”  
“不是，后来你和我说，你是去帮那个小孩，你溜达着过去玩，刚好看见一个小胖子欺负那小孩，你就过去帮，头是被那个小胖子弄伤的。”  
“我怎么想着过去帮忙的…”林阳嘟囔了一句。  
“还怎么上去帮忙的，那天我带你去医院处理完头上的伤，你这家伙，回来的一路上啊，都和我叽叽喳喳的说那个你帮的小男孩多可爱多漂亮，你还把人家弄哭了，又哄好了，那骄傲那劲儿啊，啧啧。”林奶奶斜眼看着林阳，“然后你整整念叨了快两个月，还没事儿就往那片跑，说要去找人家小朋友玩，给你喜欢的不得了。”  
“我…这么二的么？”林阳觉得这事儿从自己奶奶嘴里描绘出来特别的羞耻，小时候的自己也太傻了吧，但是自己竟然完全不记得这个事儿了，“那后来呢？”  
“后来你去找过两次，都没看见，郁闷了一段时间之后自己又好了呗。”林奶奶抬头看看墙上的时钟，时间不早了，

“阳阳啊，你听奶奶给你说，奶奶可以很明确的告诉你，你喜欢谁都不是奇怪的事儿，当然你喜欢谁都可能听到很多不一样的声音，重点是你自己怎么想，还记得奶奶平时怎么和你说的么？”  
“做我自己。”  
“对，奶奶真诚地就是希望我的孩子可以幸福，快乐，做自己想做的事儿，当然，伤天害理不行啊，”林奶奶顿了顿，“要让自己开心，知道吗？行了，时间不早了，赶紧睡觉吧，明天奶奶再给你做好吃的。”


	15. Chapter 15

年，说过就过了。  
林阳趴在床上，听着外面噼里啪啦的鞭炮声，看着漫画，今年爸妈都没回来，奶奶也不用准备什么特别丰盛的年夜饭，祖孙二人就按照正常的水准吃了饭，晚上多了顿饺子而已。奶奶没在家，居委会协调的特权就是居委会小楼的门随便进，现在奶奶正带着老姐妹几个人在居委会小礼堂上蹦擦擦呢。  
漫画翻了一会，趴的腰有点疼，林阳拱了拱，跳到地上，在屋里转了起来。  
两室一厅的房子不大，走两步就看完了，客厅茶几上放了两盘花生毛豆，还有一小罐糖，林阳随手拨了一颗扔进嘴里，倒在沙发上拿起遥控器点开电视。翻了几个台，都是各台春晚的重播，或者精选什么的，实在看不出来什么花儿，就任由电视放着，林阳顺手抄起了扔在旁边的报纸，大篇幅的新年新气象报道啊，市领导新年下乡慰问啊什么的，翻了翻，看到旅游版，吉市这片多山少水，有一些挺不错的山，经常会吸引一些登山爱好者，估计政府也是发现了新的增收项目，大力支持这方面的发展，这报纸的旅游版就把最显眼的地方留给了一座山中度假小屋的报道。度假小屋政府扶持建设，建筑新，设施新，图片拍的看着就漂亮。林阳仔细看了看，地点就在吉市往西北方向大概40多公里的地方，不是很远。林阳扔下报纸想了一会，一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上跳了起来，走到电视旁边，弯腰拿起座机，从裤兜里掏出张纸，按照上面的号码拨了个电话过去。

嘟嘟响了两声，电话被接起来。

“谁啊？”对面是一个闷声闷气的人，感觉过节也没让他快乐起来。  
“你好，我找卓亦安。”  
“你是谁啊？”一直到很久以后，这都是林阳不是很能理解的一个行为，电话打过去转交给需要通话的人不就得了，为什么问这么详细？  
“我是卓亦安同学，我叫林阳。”  
“你等会。”对面的人放下电话，转身喊，“儿子，你电话！”

卓亦安被叫接电话的时候，正在自己的屋里呆坐着，第一次没听见，喊了两遍才反应过来。卓群把电话递给他，顺便嘱咐了一句，“快点说啊，一会还得跟我去爷爷奶奶家拜年，你二叔你小姑都在。”卓亦安应了一声接起了电话。

“卓亦安，我林阳。”  
“你怎么打电话过来啦？”听到林阳的声音卓亦安就开心了些。  
“我看到好东西，就想到你，就打来啦。”对面林阳的声音很有活力。  
“你看什么好东西了？”  
“假期你能出来吗？”林阳没头没脑的问，“多出来几天的那种。”  
“应该可以吧。”卓亦安偏头看看已经站在自己身后的卓群，卓群指了指自己的手表，又指了指卓亦安。  
“要是你能出来我带你去个好地方。”  
“我得问问，过两天告诉你好吗？”卓亦安眼睛看着已经开始不耐烦的卓群，“我今天去我爷爷奶奶家，晚些再给你电话。”  
“好。”

卓亦安的年过的和以往一样的没意思，但是他爸卓群不这样认为，自嗨的很，隔壁的叔婆还是礼节性的包了个小红包给卓亦安，这也把卓群乐坏了，“还是我儿子，大家都喜欢，还是我儿子。”念叨念叨又开始数落起自己的前妻，“这真是嫁了有钱人就忘了本儿啊，自己儿子还在这小城市紧巴巴，也不说给些添置家用的钱，她一个人用的了那么多钱么。”卓群说话声音虽然不大，但是，好烦。

好烦啊。真的好烦。

卓亦安每次听着这些嚼了已经剩泥儿了话，心里都揪着，很烦。没完没了。

卓亦安跟着卓群进了爷爷奶奶家的时候，倒是热闹，屋里大人小孩坐了一堆，几个卓群常念叨的二叔小姑倒是认得，还有一些真的眼生，或者面熟但是就是不记得了，初中开始卓亦安的记忆力就开始慢慢变差，眼前的事儿可能还好一些，再古早些的事儿能不能记住真的就凭运气了。

“哟~安子来啦，快来，新年图个吉利，先给爷爷奶奶磕头拜个年，”一进门就被二叔劈头盖脸的扯了过去，二话不说，扑通一下就把卓亦安按跪在爷爷奶奶面前，卓二叔身量不矮，还壮，这下手没轻没重的，卓亦安现在感觉被磕到地板上的两片膝盖明天是铁定要青了。

“爷爷奶奶，新年快乐，”刚准备站起来，余光看到卓群很不满意的脸，又补充了一句，“新年福寿安康，万事如意。”这才站了起来。  
“好好，大乖孙，我卓家的大乖孙，爷爷奶奶也祝你学业有成，考上个好大学，娶个好媳妇，给卓家多开枝散叶。”卓奶奶笑眯眯的往卓亦安手里放了一个红包。  
卓亦安听完之后内心毫无波澜，甚至有点想笑，奶奶，你这祝福之手是不是伸的有点长。但是在奶奶说到娶个好媳妇的时候，卓亦安脑子里出现的竟然是林阳。  
折腾完这一遭，总算清净了下来，卓亦安坐在沙发的角落，眼睛盯着电视，但是完全不知道电视里正在演什么，脚边也不知道到底是谁家的小孩跑来跑去，发出咿咿呀呀的尖叫声，旁边的家长象征性的管教一下后又开始继续几人成群的嗑瓜子拉家常。裤兜里的手机震动了一下，发出了挺大一声响，卓亦安紧张的捂了一下口袋，四周看看发现并没有人注意到他，站起身来走向厕所，刚要进去，一只手拉住他。

“拿来。”

是卓群，一边拉住卓亦安，一边伸出另一只手，掌心向上，做出讨要的姿势。  
“拿什么？”卓亦安挣了一下被抓住的胳膊。  
“装什么傻，你奶奶给你的红包。给我，虽然这钱说是给你的，但是这么点个孩子用什么钱，我给你存着。”卓群抖了抖那只讨要的手，闷声闷气但理直气壮，卓亦安看着卓群，另一个裤兜里掏出红包放到卓群手上，转身进了厕所，锁了门。

手机发出蓝色的光，「新消息1」  
点开。  
「儿子，新年快乐，妈祝你健康成长，开心快乐。按时吃饭，注意身体。」

捏着手机的手指因为太用力而骨节发白，塑料的手机壳发出咔咔的轻响，不太承受的住这么用力的对待，这手机被卓亦安保护的挺好，没磕没碰着，平常一直藏在书包里，非常偶尔和妈联络时用一下，就这么个偶尔都要避着卓群，就比如现在，避到了厕所里。

爷爷奶奶家人多，特地拼了4张桌子，大家坐好后，都是往年的流程，儿子女儿的站起来轮番说吉祥话，说到情深处自饮一杯，然后是卓亦安的同辈们，也都要再站起来说一遍重复过的吉祥话，好像说了就真能实现一样，爷爷奶奶坐在主位上听的甚是开心，最后是一堆小娃娃学着大人的样子，像模像样的给老人作揖说吉祥话，还要时不时的给大家表演个节目。大人们看的哈哈抚掌，卓亦安嘴上噙着完全固定好的笑，看着每一个说话的人，说了什么自己完全没听到。

“来来，我再敬爸妈一杯，”卓群站了起来，“感谢爸妈今年的照应，是儿子不孝。”卓群喝了几杯白的，脸喝的通红，一只手端着酒杯，一只手啪啪的拍着卓亦安的肩膀，把卓亦安拍的直晃，“但是爸妈放心，我以后会越来越好，我有儿子，就是有了我养老的保障！”卓亦安还是一样固定的笑抬头看着卓群，“儿子，你也站起来，给你爷爷奶奶鞠个躬，要不是你爷爷奶奶，咱爷俩的日子可不是现在这样。”说着就揪着卓亦安的衣服要把人拽起来，“儿子，爸和你说，以后娶媳妇可不能像爸一样，要娶个老实本分的，你看看你那亲妈，这就把咱爷俩丢了不管了啊，她自己逍遥快活去了啊！”看拽了两下没拽动，卓群倒也没再继续折腾，突然声泪俱下的控诉起来。  
喝多了。卓亦安心里想。

“行了，大哥，你坐下吧，大过年的说这些干嘛啊。”二叔拉了一把卓群，把人拉坐下了，“孩子都在这看着呢，你说这些让孩子心里咋想。”  
“我心里难受啊，我造孽了吗？我没有啊，我勤勤恳恳生活，到头来，我这叫什么日子啊，没个婆娘暖被窝，孤家寡人一个啊。”卓群又干了一杯白酒，拍拍自己的胸脯，“我什么时候能有好日子啊。”

卓亦安感觉自己的嘴快笑僵了。

“要是你能出来我带你去个好地方。”卓亦安脑子里闪过今天林阳的电话。

好啊，带我走吧。

林阳再次接到卓亦安电话的时候，人还没睡清醒，林奶奶进来叫了好几声实在叫不动，直接把人踹下了床。

“赶紧去接电话。”林奶奶揪着林阳的耳朵，把人拖到电话旁边。

“我吵醒你了吗？”电话那边传来卓亦安的声音，林阳就清醒了。  
“没有，我醒了，所以，你能出来玩吗？”林阳觉得卓亦安是来说这个事儿的。  
“嗯，可以，我们约个时间吧。”  
“好，我今天订房间，明天咱俩东客运站见，具体时间我晚些再通知你。”  
“好！”

挂了电话，林阳穿着跨栏背心在地中间转圈起来。

“干什么，干什么！回去把衣服给我穿上。”林奶奶垫着小脚一巴掌拍在林阳后背上，“一会看你感冒。”  
“奶，他答应和我出去玩了！”林阳一把抱起奶奶，开心转了一圈。  
“哎呦，我的腰啊，放手，放手啊。”林奶奶挣脱了林阳的怀抱，顺手从包里摸出来一个小袋子，“这钱给你，两个人吃点好的，不用拘着，多带人好好玩。”林阳接过钱袋，看了看里面的钱，“谢谢奶奶！”

林阳约了卓亦安第二天上午8点半东客运站集合，到的时候才7点40分，结果发现卓亦安已经等在那了。过年刚下完雪，路面天空都是白的，卓亦安穿了一件深蓝色的羽绒服站在那里非常的好辨认。

“你怎么来这么早？”林阳跑过去，看这卓亦安。  
“你自己不也来这么早？”卓亦安抬头看着林阳，眼睛下面发青，一副没睡好的样子。


	16. Chapter 16

可能是过年的缘故，大家都在家走亲戚，没人跑出来玩，整个车上加上司机总共才六个人，一路高速，行驶的还算平稳。  
卓亦安眼睛看着窗外飞驰而过的景色，眨眨眼睛，太白了外面，看的眼睛很疼，一晚上没睡不说，早上被他爸骂了一顿，早饭也没吃。

“学什么不好，就知道学你那个妈啊，”卓群挥着手，一提到前妻就亢奋，“只顾自己玩乐吗？咱家是什么好条件吗？平常都是你爷爷奶奶在接济啊，你出去玩？出去玩不用钱吗？”卓群气的原地转来转去，“我是跟你讲啊，我现在没钱给你出去玩，你也别和我说爷爷奶奶给你压岁钱的事儿，那钱我决定填补家用了，你要非要去你看看怎么和你那朋友商量吧，让他请你还是怎么着。”

“给你，”林阳递到卓亦安面前一个包子，还冒着热气，“我奶奶昨晚上包的，可好吃了。”  
“谢谢，”卓亦安接过来咬了一口，真的很好吃。  
“我带了好几个，不够你直接拿。”林阳把装包子的塑料袋口撑大了些，直接放在卓亦安腿上。  
“好吃，你奶奶包包子真好吃。”卓亦安真心实意的称赞。  
“比不上她老人家的红烧肉绝啊，”林阳又吞了口包子，从兜里掏出张纸擦擦手，“你还不知道咱们要去哪吧？我跟你讲，那地方我前两天在报纸上新发现的，建筑都是新的，我看了照片，可好看了，里面大浴室，还有浴缸…”说到浴室，林阳一下想到上次学校旁边小旅店的那一夜，“嘿，主要是周边的景色好看，虽然是冬天但是也不耽误咱们去爬爬山，而且这次你放心，保证咱俩都能睡的好，我订了一间有两张单人床的房间。”  
卓亦安听完是有点失落的，其实卓亦安觉得两个人挤一张床睡的踏实，尤其是和林阳。一路上风景都差不多，一晚上没睡这时候倒是迷糊起来，卓亦安耳边继续听着林阳絮絮叨叨的介绍，渐渐睡着了。

被林阳叫起来的时候，卓亦安发现自己已经睡的完全靠在林阳的怀里了，客车已经在终点站停车了，卓亦安直起身体活动了一下，站起来准备下车，被林阳拉住。  
“等会，你帮我提下包行吗？”林阳表情乱七八糟的扭曲着，“我半边身子麻了，软了软了。”林阳可怜巴巴的拽着卓亦安。  
我靠了多久啊，他就这么一直没动？卓亦安拽了一把林阳，半拽半拉的把人拖下了车。

从车站到度假小屋还有个1公里的距离。这段路要往山上走，所以只能步行过去，两人跟着指示牌走了一会，林阳终于缓过来了，把自己的包从卓亦安身上拿下来背到背上。

“你刚干嘛不叫我？”卓亦安走在前面，回头看着林阳问了一句。  
“看你睡的香。”经历上次看到卓亦安噩梦的样子，林阳觉得能看到他睡这么踏实是不容破坏的一件事儿。  
“下次就让你这么麻着，我不帮你了。”卓亦安笑笑，继续往前走。  
嘿，小傻蛋会开玩笑了嘿。林阳走在他后面不怀好意的笑，低头握起地上的一捧雪，快走两步和卓亦安并排。  
“小安安，我知道你肯定不会不管我的。”边说边快速拉开卓亦安衣服的领子，把雪球扔了进去，得手后快速跑开。  
“啊！林阳，你大爷！”卓亦安被雪球冰的像个兔子一样在原地蹦跶了半天才把衣服里的雪球抖落出去，看着卓亦安也低头握了一把雪，用自己的最快的速度朝林阳跑了过去，“你给我过来！过来！”

两人边追边闹兜了一头一身的雪，1公里的路程很快就走完了。林阳说的没错，度假小屋真的挺漂亮的，仿欧式的建筑，看着就很有异域风情，外墙是偏明亮的砖黄色，每扇窗户的边都刷了一条白色，和整体的砖黄色主色调区分开来，衬着白色的雪地看，分外温暖，接待台也不走普通的酒店风，木质的半人高台子围出一块区域，台子后面是居家服的工作人员，靠墙有一排格子柜，里面可以寄存小东西。林阳报了预定号，拿了房间钥匙，转头呼唤卓亦安一起上了六楼。  
订房间的时候，林阳特地要了视野好一点的房间，但是自己还是低估了这个度假小屋的视野到底好到什么程度。房间是落地窗，走出去，是一个有点窄的小阳台，小阳台用的是防潮地板铺的，现在上面也落了雪，白色中透出些地板原有的姜黄色，房间也是暖洋洋的姜黄色，看着就感觉热噗噗的，基本上装潢都是以木为主，房间配备不是那么奢华，但是该有的都有，两张单人床中间隔着一个小床头柜，上面放着台灯，电话，还有用来备注的小本和圆珠笔。林阳走进浴室，真的看到有一个浴缸，不大，很干净，卓亦安也是这走走那摸摸，很喜欢的样子，等林阳从浴室出来的时候，看到卓亦安趴在外面的小阳台上往外看。

“怎么样？这儿好吧？”小阳台真的不大，林阳挤进来之后，连回身都费劲。林阳索性站在卓亦安身后，用两只手撑着围栏，把卓亦安困在自己之间。  
“好看，这里看出去太漂亮了。”卓亦安手肘垫在围栏上，两手撑成一朵花，把下巴垫在手中央，眼睛眺望着远方，毕竟还是有点高，卓亦安不敢直接低头垂直看下面。  
“前面那里就是吉市市区，晚上那边亮灯了估计更清楚。”林阳抬手指了指前面，“我一直住在那，还从没在这么远这么高的地方看过。”林阳的下巴叠在卓亦安的脑袋上，下巴一动一动，震的卓亦安的脑袋也跟着一颤一颤的。  
“别闹我，”卓亦安晃了晃脑袋，林阳不管，继续弄，“你一会别叫疼啊。”卓亦安说了一句，还没等林阳反应过来，卓亦安猛的直起身子，只听头顶当的一声，牙齿和牙齿磕碰在一起的声音。

“啊！”林阳踉踉跄跄的捂着嘴退回到屋里，直接跪在了地上，半天没起来。  
“林阳？”卓亦安关了窗户退回房间，蹲下来推了推林阳，没反应，还是捂着嘴不动，“林阳？”卓亦安又叫了一次，语气有点着急，这时卓亦安看到林阳的指缝中有丝丝点点的血滴滴答答的渗出来。  
“你没事吧？”卓亦安急了直接上去掰林阳的手，掰不动，林阳只是面色痛苦的摇头，“你…你先起来，坐到床上去，”卓亦安站起来去扶地上的人，林阳顺势站了起来，靠着卓亦安有气无力的跟着走，“你手松开，我看看是不是咬舌头了？”把林阳扶到床边坐好，卓亦安弯下腰来掰林阳的手，“你别看了，我没事。”林阳闪躲了一下，捂着嘴瓮声瓮气的说。“啧， 别没事啊，你让我看看，你手放下来，快点。”卓亦安又靠近了些扒着林阳的手，表情着急又懊恼。一直低着头的林阳肩膀突然一耸一耸的，还没等卓亦安想明白，林阳突然捉住卓亦安的腰一个翻转，把人按到床上，自己则跪骑在卓亦安身上。  
“来，我给你看。”林阳两手撑在卓亦安的两边，低着头看着他。刚才那一撞确实咬到舌头了，林阳现在舌头还一跳一跳的疼，虽然疼，但是根本没到他表现出来的那么严重，刚刚就是玩心大起，想捉弄身子下面的这个人。  
“你舌头伸出来我看看。”卓亦安终于反应过来林阳是故意的，身体放松的就这样躺在床上，盯着上面的林阳看，嘴角有血，染的嘴唇红了一层，卓亦安盯着这嘴唇，心脏没来由的跳的快了起来。  
“啊。”林阳身体放低了一点，真的吐出舌头给卓亦安看，舌尖有明显的撕裂，已经有点发肿了。离得近了，卓亦安看到少年脸上微微发青的胡茬，鼻头有一颗特别小的痣，这是之前没发现过的，原来这么近看的话，就算林阳不笑也能看到嘴角小梨涡的痕迹。林阳的头发也很软，现在正好扫到卓亦安的额头，痒痒的。然后看到林阳额头有一道疤，卓亦安抬手轻轻摸了摸那道疤。伤到的时候一定很疼吧。卓亦安心里想。

手指从额头的疤滑到脸颊停了下来，卓亦安手捧着这张脸，抬起头，亲了上去。

鼻腔里充斥着对方嘴里的丝丝血腥味，嘴里也吸到了一点铁锈般的味道，林阳的嘴唇很软，有一点点天干导致的起皮，有意无意的刮着卓亦安的嘴唇，挠痒痒似的，把卓亦安心里的什么给点着了。

林阳扣着卓亦安的脑袋一点一点的迎合着，他自己也尝到了自己的血腥味，这点血腥味带着那一股子不知名的刺激，刺激着林阳的每一根神经。他想要的更多。

卓亦安的头发很软，林阳的手扣住他的头手指插到他的头发里，一下一下的揉着，手感很好，林阳觉得现在自己所有的感官都被放大了，耳朵里听到卓亦安鼻子里越来越急促的呼吸声，热气喷在林阳的脸上变成了助燃剂；嘴巴里尝着卓亦安嘴唇的味道，明明什么味道都没有，但是越吸吮越甜；鼻子里闻着卓亦安身上的味道，头发是香的，衣服是香的，整个人都是香的。卓亦安捧开林阳的脸，停止了亲吻。林阳看着卓亦安的脸，不知道是不是刚才的激烈，现在卓亦安雪白的脸蛋微微泛出红晕，嘴巴微张着，因为刚才的亲吻，嘴唇变的晶亮又红润。看着非常的可口。

“你知道我们现在在干吗吗？”卓亦安捧着林阳的脸，认真问。  
“我知道。”林阳回答的很认真，慢慢地又欺了下去，轻轻地啄了啄他的嘴唇，“别咬我，我舌头还疼。”说着舌头撬开了卓亦安的嘴唇牙齿，长驱直入了进去，卓亦安真的没咬，只是用牙齿和自己的舌头有规律的迎合着，他放开捧着林阳脸的手，摸索着解开林阳的衣服，一颗扣子两个扣子三颗扣子，过关一样，一路解到底。林阳精壮的胸膛露了出来，卓亦安摸索上去，一下一下不痛不痒的抓着，划过林阳胸前两点的时候，使坏的捏了一下，捏地林阳哆嗦了起来，呼吸都乱了阵脚，林阳直起身子，看着卓亦安，眼里有火，林阳同样解开了卓亦安的衣服，还是那副身子，没见长肉，雪白，胸前的两点极其诱人，林阳欺下去亲了亲卓亦安的嘴唇，便一路向下，来到卓亦安的胸前，两边都诱人，林阳随便选了一边，嘴唇覆了上去，小粉红暖暖的，林阳用牙齿轻轻的磨着，这招对卓亦安来说太折磨人了，很痒，很舒服，卓亦安一只手死死抓住林阳的肩头，一只手向自己的下面摸了过去，摸到一半被拦住了，林阳停止折磨他的小粉红，趴到林阳耳边说，  
“我来。”  
卓亦安心脏“突—”的停跳一拍，某些心底黑灰的记忆跃跃欲试的探头，他本能的抗拒，推拒着林阳。林阳支起身子看着卓亦安，手指轻抚着他的脸，“让我来，我不会弄疼你。”林阳很认真的看着卓亦安，也不催促，就静静等着对方的回答。好半天，卓亦安放松下来，不再推拒，冲着林阳点点头。  
裤子的扣子被解开，林阳抬着卓亦安的屁股把裤子退了下来，他低头看看，还是那种普通男生都会穿的小四角，只不过这次换了个颜色，林阳抬头看看卓亦安，慢慢的退下这个普通的小四角，伸手握了上去。

卓亦安小时候被表舅带去过一次美术馆，其中有一副是卓亦安特别喜欢的，画里是某处的黄昏，水面上有星星点点的亮光，画左边有一艘小船，船上有只鸟静静的望着某个地方，卓亦安觉得画里的那个地方一定非常的温暖，就像现在一样，他和林阳缩在同一张单人床的被窝里，两个人都没穿衣服，就这么静静地抱在一起，他们好像忘了时间了，现在外面已经完全天黑了。谁也没伸手去开灯，太暖了，不想出去开灯。卓亦安又往林阳怀里拱了拱。  
“你上次问我，喜欢什么对吧？”黑暗中，林阳开口。  
“嗯，你不是都和我说过的嘛。”  
“那时候少说了一个。”  
“少说啥了。”  
“我还发现我喜欢你。”林阳埋在卓亦安的头发里亲了亲。  
“我也喜欢你。”


	17. Chapter 17

林阳有点怀疑自己带卓亦安来这个度假小屋玩的真正目的了，两人没羞没臊的折腾了两天，除了吃饭，再没出过这个屋。林阳心说还不如定个双人床的房间，现在他们这个房间变成了，一张床用来睡，另一张床用来放行李。本来他们也试过把两张床拼在一起，结果不知道这个度假屋到底是用的什么材质的物料做的床，根本推不动，只能作罢。

“我们其实可以去后面山上转转，楼下工作人员说这个山绕过去可以看见一片这边为数不多的一湖水。”林阳嘴上虽然说动，但还是躺在床上，抱着卓亦安玩他的头发。  
“可以，但是下午再说吧，”卓亦安拱了拱，“后面有点疼。”声音懒洋洋的。  
“呃…”林阳闹了个脸红，都是第一次没什么经验，确实也不知深浅，光知道跟着感觉走了，“你转过去，我看看。”林阳掰着卓亦安的身体。  
“不用，没事，我知道，”卓亦安拒不服从，“是该出去走走了，明天咱们就要回去了。”不舍的心情丝丝绵绵的冒了出来。  
林阳越过卓亦安的头顶，正好看到床头柜上笔，想起之前他说的那个坏习惯，长手一伸，把笔勾了过来，递到卓亦安面前。  
“上次不是说要给我展示你一个坏习惯吗？教教我？”  
卓亦安接过笔，看着林阳。  
“人一多的时候我会紧张，一紧张就下意识的按这种笔，”卓亦安按了按这种原子笔，“上次唢呐就是这么被我搞烦的，有时候我自己意识不到我在按，”卓亦安又把笔放回林阳手里，然后握住他的手，手把手地，“而且一般我还是有规律的按，像这样。”卓亦安操作着林阳的手，一下一下，有节奏的。林阳自己又试了几次，越按越上瘾。  
“你这个方法可以啊，有点解压啊。”林阳手上不停地继续按着，卓亦安把笔从林阳手里拔了出来，“你别真上瘾了，后面唢呐去给你们班上课的时候再用这招把他惹毛了。”

山上很少有人来，雪还是大片大片的白净，林阳拽着卓亦安爬上山顶的时候已经下午2点了。阳光不是特别充足，好在无风，不是很冷，如工作人员所说，这山绕过去，后面就能看见一湖水，现在水面已经结冰了，偶有零星几只不怕冷的鸟儿在冰面上蹦来蹦去然后飞走。这除了鸟就是两个人，林阳牵着卓亦安的手边走边踢雪玩。  
“我奶奶知道你。”林阳边走边说。  
“是吗？都知道我什么？”  
“知道你是我同学，知道你好看，也知道我喜欢你。”  
“你奶奶知道？”卓亦安抽回自己的手，站在原地。  
“知道啊，我奶奶觉得没什么，我喜欢谁是我自己的事儿。”林阳回头面对着卓亦安。  
“真羡慕你，有这么开明的家人。”卓亦安站在原地，刚自己的手被林阳握的很暖，现在慢慢在变冷。“我不敢和我家里人说，他们会觉得我疯了。”卓亦安不安的搓了搓手，“对不起，我没你这么勇敢，如果你觉得不能让我家里人知道你的存在这件事不能接受的话，我…”  
“没关系，你知道你喜欢我就行。”林阳走过来抱住卓亦安，一下一下的抚着他的后背，“你不用告诉所有人，知道吗？”好久，卓亦安在林阳怀里用力点点头。  
小时候卓亦安是个比较佛系的孩子，本就什么都没有也就不太期待什么，第一次大闹是因为妈妈要带着两个姐姐改嫁到别的城市去，他期待着妈妈是开玩笑，不是真的要离开他。后来他发现他内心的期待屁用都没有，妈妈还是带着姐姐们走了，只是偶尔简单的联络。现在他期待抱住自己的林阳也不要放手，但是他因为自己的这个期待而感到羞愧，林阳对他来说确实像天上的太阳一样耀眼，自己不要脸的紧抓住不放不说还得藏起来，绝对不能让任何人知道。

但是，  
也不要放手啊。  
不要不要我啊。

假期的长短绝对取决于在这个学校里你有没有喜欢的人。对于一些人来说，假期永远都不够，还没吃够还没睡够还没玩够，最主要的是！作业还没写！林阳不一样，这个假期实在太长了，今日份作业写完了，想他的卓亦安；跟着奶奶跳完健身舞了，想他的卓亦安；午饭的红烧肉吃完了，想他的卓亦安。抬手翻翻日历，离开学还有那么久。林阳觉得忍耐不经常给卓亦安打电话实在太痛苦了，不能经常的联系，或许他们家的人会怀疑，偶尔一次电话，最多聊10句话，才能显得自然。内容也都是假借“你英语作业写完了吗？”“数学作业那本14页第3题怎么写啊？”的这种理由听听对方的声音。

“啊~好无聊啊~”林阳用枕头蒙住脸，使劲的哀嚎了一声。

卓亦安，你的林阳和你的林小阳都想你了。


	18. Chapter 18

下半学期再开学，班主任的讲话就不会像上学期那么轻松了，除了收走作业以外，就是提醒大家该各自开始为分班而做出自己的考量了，多给自己的各科成绩打打平均分，有什么疑问也可以随时咨询老师。

“你要学文还是学理啊？”林阳贴着卓亦安泰迪一样在卓亦安身上这蹭蹭那摸摸，搞的好像很想留下自己的气味一样。  
“我可能还是选理吧，”卓亦安把贴在自己身上的人形犬推开了些，“你别闹。”  
“我想你了嘛，就算开学一个月天天见，我也想你。”林阳抬手捅了一下卓亦安的腰窝，“那我也选理好了，增加和你同班的机会，”林阳大步往前走着，“同班了才有同桌的机会，同桌了才有同…”林阳停下来没有继续说，偏头看着卓亦安。  
“同什么？”  
“同被窝，虽然咱俩已经同过啦。”林阳没羞没臊的再卓亦安耳边吹着气说，弄的卓亦安痒痒的缩了缩脖子。  
“要不要脸啊你。”卓亦安笑着瞪了林阳一眼。卓亦安感觉林阳好像个子又高了些。而林阳觉得卓亦安比以前活泼了。  
“中午要不要跟我翻墙出去吃？”  
“不去，我可不想再被抓了，食堂也挺好吃的。”  
“啊~可是食堂没有大烤冷面啊~没有大拉皮啊~”  
“吃这些你到底是怎么长这么高的？”卓亦安看着林阳撇嘴摇摇头。  
“你不吃这些，也没见你多高啊。”林阳冲着卓亦安挺了挺胸，“啊，算了算了，食堂就食堂吧，希望今天有肉。”林阳搂着卓亦安的肩往食堂走去。

一高每年的运动会都弄的大张旗鼓的，校长非常喜欢做这些文化建设类工作，然后邀请局里的领导一起参观成果，今年校长更是夸张的亲手组建了一支50人的校军乐团，以前运动会放录音带的入场伴奏，现下直接变Live演奏。  
三班班长现在正站在讲台上激情澎湃。  
“同学们，我亲爱的同学们！今年将是我们最后一次在这个集体里，虽然高二分班后，我们还是有些人会在同一个班级，但是！现在作为这个班级的原班人马，我希望大家积极踊跃的报名这次运动会的各项运动，我希望每个人手里都能有至少1个参加项目，当然最多也不能超过三项，我知道大家都很爱这个班集体，对不对？”班长兴致昂扬的挥了挥手臂，一些班长的拥泵被感染到，呜呜嗷嗷的高声叫了起来，班长放平手臂往下压了压，示意大家不要说话，“我非常不希望看到，最后还剩一些没人参加的项目，要我一个一个往你们人头上安，我把报名表放到副班长那里，大家去找副班长提报自己要参与的运动项目，好了，散会！”  
一群人呼呼啦啦的围到副班长那边，争先恐后的报名，因为大家都知道如果不抢着报名后面有一些不帅又累人的运动就会被强行安排到自己身上。

赵是从人堆里挤出来的时候，看到卓亦安还坐在位子上一动没动，一脸不可思议的走过来，  
“我天，卓亦安，你不去报名吗？我刚那么拼才好不容易抢到一个铅球的机会，虽然我也不会扔，随便扔一扔就得了，后面可都没剩什么好的啦？”声音之大同样引来班长的注意，  
“你还没报名？”班长走了过来。  
“没…”卓亦安看看班长低头继续看书。  
“我去看看，”班长推开稀稀拉拉的人群，从副班长手里拿过报名表又转回卓亦安身边，“我看了一眼，现在就剩1500m长跑了，给你报这个了啊。”也不等卓亦安回答，就把他的名字填在了那一栏里。  
“我对你的要求就是跑第几名不要紧，重要的是坚持。”班长一副官派，用报名表的夹子敲敲卓亦安的课桌，“听明白了么？”

“什么？他们给你报长跑？”食堂里，林阳填了一嘴的饭菜，瞪大了眼睛，就差没跳起来了，卓亦安垂头丧气的扒拉着自己面前的饭菜，点点头。  
“我根本跑不下来嘛。”卓亦安抬头看了看对面的人，脸儿都皱起来了。  
“哇，你们班太霸道了吧？运动会这东西本来就是自愿啊，哪儿有强行安排的道理啊，”林阳急的直抓头发，“你要不要我去帮你和你们班长说？”  
“不了不了，你一个外班的别掺和进来了，”卓亦安摇摇头，“本来我们班班长和你们班的班长就不对付。”  
“诶呀？这事儿你都知道啊？”林阳往前凑了一点。  
“我同桌，总在我耳边叨咕这些，听多了就记住一些了。”  
“你同桌谁啊？”林阳阴阳怪气地问了一句，“比我帅啊？比我好啊？他说话你还能记住。”  
“怎么可能，你是最好的。”卓亦安也往前凑了过来，特别特别小声的说。

运动当天那阵仗确实挺吓人的，怎么说呢。估计这个军乐队要么是成立的时间短还在磨合期，要么就是指导老师的问题了，林阳从来没听过这么惨烈的演奏，一会那边的小军鼓节奏打劈叉了，一会这边的黑管吹呲音了，一会后边的圆号吹跑调了。你说你这直接放录音带多省事，林阳在场地一边热身一边想。他报了跳高和4x200接力，前两天跳高的预选已经过了，今天是决赛。每个班都有自己的口号，一堆班凑在一起，喊声是挺大的，呜哩哇啦的一句都听不清。

“林阳！林阳！”听到喊声，林阳四处寻找声音来源，在四班坐位那边传来，四班班长-一个短发妹，挥着手臂，高声喊着林阳。  
“林阳加油！”班长回头指挥全班同学一起，“林阳林阳！展翅飞翔！”

艹，真丢人。

林阳尴尴尬尬的挥了挥手算是当做听见了的回礼，目光转向隔壁的三班，他们班班长太醒目，一个高胖的马尾妹，人群中很容易发现目标，现在正用“你是个什么东西”的眼神侧头看着自己班的班长，卓亦安说的没错，三班四班的班长确实不对付，她俩都喜欢一班的体委-目前一年级的级草，林阳的好球友之一。林阳特别想劝这俩姑娘死心，平常他们这几个爱踢球的凑在一起，都知道级草有对象，是他家邻居的女儿，人两家家长都是互相认可的。林阳又在三班座位里看了一圈，没看到自己的对象，便作罢了，继续专心热身。  
林阳这边先比完了跳高，虽然林阳弹跳力不错，可惜毕竟不是校队那种经受过系统训练的，拿了个第三，四班班长还是很兴奋，带着全班同学又喊了几次羞耻口号。  
“可以啊，林飞翔，你都有专属口号啊。”一起比赛的庞燮擂了林阳肩膀一拳。  
“滚滚滚，”林阳飞起一脚回敬回去，“有多远滚多远。”  
跑步类比赛先是短跑，然后是接力，最后是长跑。林阳站在跑道边上等召集的时候左右看看还是没看见卓亦安，想着现在离长跑还有点时间，估摸着人还在哪休息。

啧，自己男人马上要比赛了，也不知道过来加个油，给个鼓励。林阳气噗噗的想。

比赛没啥难度，四个人里还有两个是经常凑一起踢球的，大家早就挺默契的了，这场比赛，四班拿了个第一。可给场边的四班高兴坏了，随时随地编起新口号。

“四班四班！非同一般！”“林阳林阳！两腿贼长！”

我的妈呀，林阳听着直接转头跑了，什么鸡儿玩意儿。长跑的的起跑点在操场的另一边，想着一会去找卓亦安，林阳头都没敢回的跑向操场的另一边。林阳在场边站了好久才看到卓亦安无精打采的走过来。

“我以为你临阵脱逃了，”林阳跑到卓亦安面前，手搭在他的肩膀上。  
“我倒是想。”卓亦安抬头看了看林阳，脸色铁青。  
“你这又咋了？”林阳忍住了十分想掐卓亦安脸的想法，“哪不舒服？”  
“没事，太紧张，刚又吐了。”卓亦安蔫蔫的。  
“得，一会你别跑了，我跟老师请假去。”林阳放开卓亦安，转头准备找老师。  
“别去了，现在好了，”卓亦安拽住林阳的胳膊，“而且还得等会才开始呢，缓到那会我就好了。”  
“好吧，一会你要跑不动了，别逞强，半路退下来也没人会说你什么。”  
“我知道啦，林妈。”卓亦安百分百确定林阳一定是他奶奶养大的了，有时候絮叨起来自己都烦。


	19. Chapter 19

比赛还没开始，三班班长冲这边走了过来，直奔卓亦安。  
“卓亦安，”班长的脸非常严肃，“1500m无论如何你都要跑下来。”班长抱着双臂，非常地沉痛，“到现在为止，咱班什么奖都没拿到，但是你只要跑完全程，我们就能有一个精神文明奖。这样评优秀班级的时候我们还能多得一分。”  
“等等，这位班长，你站着说话不腰疼啊。”林阳皱着眉头插到三班班长和卓亦安之间，“你们班那么多同学，比赛之前不好好训练拿不到名次，然后把所有压力都压一个人身上算怎么回事啊？他平常运不运动你们班不知道吗？直接强行给报名1500m也就算了，现在还强迫必须跑完？”林阳机关枪一样一顿突突，三班班长半天没反应过来。  
“不是，你一个四班的凑什么热闹啊？”三班班长觉得被驳了面子，声音一下拔高了八度，“这有你什么事儿啊？你算哪颗葱啊？让开！”三班班长用力顶开挡住自己的林阳，林阳没以为一个女孩多有力气，结果，打扰了打扰了，自己被成功推到一边。  
“卓亦安，你得答应我，必须跑完。”三班班长站的离卓亦安很近，带着压迫感。  
“不是，你能不能讲点道理？他…”  
“好。我知道了。”没等林阳凑过来把话说完，卓亦安推了林阳一巴掌，答应了下来。

“你疯了么？你答应她这干嘛啊？”三班班长离开后，林阳不可思议地扒拉了一下卓亦安。  
“我就想试试，”卓亦安象征性的抻了抻胳膊腿，算是热身过了，“都答应了，后悔也晚了。”  
“我看你一会怎么跑完，”林阳吸了吸鼻子，“之前完全都没训练过的人。”  
“反正一会有人陪我跑。”卓亦安扭了扭腰。  
“谁！？谁陪你跑？”林阳噌的一下来气了，“你还和谁约好了？”林阳紧逼着问，卓亦安笑着往后退开半步。  
“你呗，傻啊？”林阳成功被捉弄，一股无名怒火刷地一下就被对面这股小清泉给浇灭了。  
“鬼才陪你跑。”林阳挠了挠头，嘴边的小梨涡又露了出来。

终于轮到1500m准备比赛了，林阳抓紧用最后一点时间在卓亦安耳边絮絮叨叨。  
“起跑一定要慢，不能跑快，后面气息乱了你该岔气了。两步一吸两步一呼，控制自己节奏，实在跑不动了也别逞强，你们班长不是说只要完成就行吗，大不了给她走到终点，我就站在这，保证你第一眼肯定能看到我，需要我就看我一眼，我马上下场陪跑，”裁判员开始招手呼唤大家各就各位，卓亦安没走两步，被林阳捉住手腕，“就三圈多一点点，你行的，有我在。”  
“我知道了，妈。”卓亦安笑着翻了个大白眼。

卓亦安深知自己不擅长运动，但是从没一个准确的认知自己到底有多废，今天这个1500m就是一个很好的评判，起跑开始没到半圈，卓亦安就觉得自己要完，刚林阳和他说的什么两步一吸两步一呼的，听着都懂，但是身体不配合，跑着跑着呼吸就全乱了，现在每一次呼吸都是折磨，虽然有空气进入自己的身体，但是就是不觉得已经呼吸过了，胸口憋的难受，一侧的肋骨附近开始一抽一抽的疼，如果用手按着还能缓解一点。卓亦安变成一手死命掐着自己腰的姿势继续跑，长跑本身就是个耗时间的项目，起跑的时候各班喊的震天响，现在都坐在位置上该吃吃该喝喝的玩开了，开始有应援的时候卓亦安还觉得自己跑的挺来劲的，现在彻底蔫了。

第一圈终于到头了。

渐渐地卓亦安开始觉得两条腿不是自己的了，他总听别人说腿灌铅了，这次终于自己也体验了一把，何止灌铅啊，这腿简直就是吸铁石啊，地面是N极，自己的腿是S级，地面把腿吸的死死的，挪一步都费劲。腿的这种感觉让卓亦安有点害怕，呼吸？现在感觉不到；手臂摆动？现在感觉不到；掐在腰上的手？现在感觉不到；唯一能感觉到的是下面的两条腿不受自己控制地自己在一点一点往前挪啊！这种感觉实在太诡异了。

第二圈终于到头了。

各家的陪跑开始陆陆续续上场了，林阳在场边等着卓亦安，不知道是不是卓亦安已经累脱力了，跑过自己的时候，竟然没抬头来看他。林阳哪还管有没有眼神暗示了，直接跑入场地内部，和卓亦安并排。显然卓亦安还没发现他的到来，因为从林阳这边听过来，旁边这位还能保持呼吸就不错了，这呼吸乱的，一会吸口气半天不吐，一会气吐出去了半天不吸。带的林阳呼吸都开始别扭起来，又往前蹭了两步，卓亦安脚落地没注意，脚踝一别，腿就软下去，眼看就要扑了，林阳手疾眼快一把拦腰捞了起来。  
“谢…”  
“谢个屁，看清我是你男人。”还没等卓亦安说一句完整的话，林阳就劈头盖脸的顶了一句，“都说了，让你实在不行就用走的了。”  
“不，不行…”卓亦安好几个大喘气，“我，我停不下来。”  
“哈？”林阳看着卓亦安。  
“我，我被，控制，了，腿，腿停，不下来。”卓亦安呼哧带喘的费半天劲。林阳听明白了，平常不练，突然这么高强度的一跑，造成了腿上的肌肉持续紧张。  
“稍微放慢点速度，你跟着我。”林阳放慢了些速度，“重新调整下呼吸，来，吸气———”跑了两步，“呼气————”

第三圈终于到头了。

“还剩最后一点了，胜利的终点就在前方！”林阳字正腔圆地进行播报。  
“我，跑不动了，艹。”卓亦安觉得自己快死过去了。  
“完了，宝贝儿，我觉得我把你带坏了。”有生之年，林阳竟然能听到卓亦安骂人，“多艹几次让我听听。”  
“边儿去，别逗我，我肺要疼死了。”

观众席上终于又开始有了些骚动，已经有人最后一圈加速了，稀稀拉拉的加油声慢慢变大，越来越多的学生开始喊了起来。  
“卓亦安加油！”经过三班的时候，班长正在振臂高呼。  
“林阳你最棒！”旁边四班也不甘示弱。  
“卓亦安加油！”  
“林阳最棒！”  
两个班的班长就这样又互呛了起来。  
卓亦安觉得自己用了活到现在为止最大的运动值，他已经完全不知道终点在哪了，耳边只听得到林阳的指挥，“马上到了。”跑了两步，“好了好了，到终点了。”努力的想收住腿停下来躺在地上，“先别停，放慢速度往前再走一段距离，别蹲下。”好吧，再往前挪腾两步。“行了行了，慢慢原地走一会儿。”林阳一只手伸过来穿过卓亦安的腋下扣住他的前胸，终于得到支撑，卓亦安整个身体放松的就往地上坐。

“给我口水。”卓亦安感觉自己再沙漠中没吃没喝的走了三天三夜。  
“等一会再喝，你先缓缓。”林阳也顺势蹲了下来，扶着卓亦安的肩膀，抬手撩了一下他的额发擦掉他一头的汗。  
三班四班的班长也跑了过来。  
“卓亦安你可以啊！你后面还有一个人比你晚到终点。”三班班长站的位置恰好挡住晒着卓亦安的太阳，“你为班集体争得荣誉信守承诺，很好。”领导总结一样。  
“我们班林阳陪跑的好吧。”四班班长补了一句。  
“有什么了不起，你能耐你怎么不去跑？”  
“我们班得的名次够多了，哪像你们班，拿了几个名次啊。”

“你们要吵一边吵去！”两个人在身后不停的叽叽喳喳，让林阳感觉自己掉进了鸭场，“你们班同学现在都累虚脱了，就没想过拿个水拿个毛巾吗？”

“你干什么啊？”林阳已经让三班班长两次面子挂不住了，声音里夹带哭腔，“你凭什么欺负我啊，我招你惹你了！”三班班长“咚咚”的跺了跺脚，转头就跑，被挡住的一片阳光刷的又全泼在了卓亦安身上，眼前猛地白的刺眼，眼前的林阳也越来越白，又倏地一黑，然后什么都不知道了。


	20. Chapter 20

林阳对卓亦安直接累晕过去这事儿不太奇怪，刚看卓亦安往地上坐，嘴唇已经彻底白了的时候，就已经暗暗开始做把人送到医务室的准备了。比赛结束后的颁奖环节林阳也没参与，背着卓亦安就往医务室跑。  
现在全校师生都集中在操场上，林阳推门进去的时候，正好看到医务室老师站在窗前略显寂寞的背影，  
“老师，”林阳叫了一声，医务老师回过头，看了看林阳又看了看他背上的卓亦安，略哀怨，“看，你们在操场上笑啊闹啊，都与我无关，这个时候才会想到我的才能，唉。”医务老师短发，圆脸，戴眼镜，50多岁。要么琼瑶剧看多了要么更年期。林阳翻了个白眼。

“他怎么了？”医务老师抬手指了指床，示意林阳把人放躺过去，拿着听诊器走了过来，“来我看看。”

“刚跑完1500m，累虚脱了。”林阳轻手轻脚地把卓亦安放平在床上，抬起胳膊胡乱抹了把自己头上的汗，医务老师弯腰摸了摸卓亦安的脖子，又翻了翻他的眼睛，拿着听诊器伸到卓亦安的衣服里左边右边的听了听，“嗯，没大事，累的。一会他自己醒了，让他吃点东西喝点水什么的，看这一副营养不良的样子，他家长怎么当的。”医务老师抻平卓亦安的衣服，又絮絮叨叨的走回去拿了一瓶葡萄糖口服液塞到林阳手里，“吃完东西把这个喝了，你让他先在这躺会吧。”然后低头看了看表，嘀咕了一句，“差不多午饭时间了，去热个饭。”

林阳坐在卓亦安床边看了他一会，确定呼吸平稳，站了起来，决定去食堂打个饭，等一会卓亦安醒了一起吃。开运动会，大部分学生都会提前买好喜欢吃的一堆东西逍遥自在一把，所以食堂反而人不会太多，林阳进去的时候相比以往的盛况，今天还有一个卖香锅米粉的窗口不营业。餐桌上也是零零星星的坐了几个人，靠窗的角落里，林阳看到三班班长埋头趴在那边桌子上肩膀一耸一耸的，旁边还坐了两个女生拍着她的背，小声说着什么，林阳挠挠头，觉得应该是自己那因为着急卓亦安而喊她的两句话造成的，想了想，捏着饭盒走了过去。 

“班长，”林阳站在桌子对面，手插着兜，低头看着对方，“你…”  
“你又来教训我吗！我跟你说对不起还不行吗？”还没等林阳说完，三班班长突然坐起来，大声说着，“都是我不对还不行吗？”说完又趴下开始呜呜哭。  
“不是，我不是来教训你，”林阳低声下去地好脾气的说着，“我刚才也做的不对，不该当着那么多人的面儿那么大声的说你。”三班班长慢慢坐起来，抽了张面巾纸擦了擦鼻涕和眼泪，抬眼看着林阳。  
“卓亦安怎么样了？”三班班长瓮声瓮气的问，时不时得还抽泣一下。  
“人在医务室呢，老师说没什么大碍，就是太累了。”林阳解释着，下一秒三班班长又哇的一声哭了起来，“早知道我就不给他报名了，我又不是故意的啊！”  
林阳被哭的一个头两个大，感觉自己说什么都不对了。  
“那个他目前人是没事儿了，但是他平常真的很少运动，他在你们班半年了，你作为班长应该清楚班里同学的情况才是啊。”  
“可是平常都不见他怎么讲话，我从什么地方着手了解啊。”三班班长低头抠着自己的手，“林阳，我们这算和好了吗？”班长突然抬头来了这么一句。  
“啊？”林阳非常诧异，事情的发展路线是怎么回事“？  
“我刚给你道歉了吧？”三班班长试探着问。  
“嗯…”刚才那种怒气冲天的对不起算道歉吗？  
“那你原谅我了吗？”三班班长又试探一步。  
“算…算是吧。”林阳略感不妙！  
“但是你当着那么多人面说我一点面子都不给我留，我还没有原谅你！”妈惹法克，果然有事儿等着。  
“那，那你想怎么样？”  
“你们球队过段时间有场比赛吧？”  
“嗯，有。”  
“你要带我去认识一班级草我就原谅你！”好吧，在这等着呢。

林阳好不容易摆脱三班班长的折磨，打好饭看看表，低头走出食堂，过去了半小时，估摸着卓亦安应该快醒了吧。  
女人太可怕了。林阳边走边想，经历了刚才的那一顿死缠烂打，林阳无奈只好出卖了自家兄弟，对不住了兄弟，为了快点结束她的纠缠，比赛那天，请你们互相认识。

回到医务室的门口，林阳象征性的敲了敲门，准备推门进去，门从里面打开了。教务主任从里面走了出来。  
“李主任，”林阳手还保持着准备开门的姿势，“您…”  
“哦，我听说有个同学晕倒了，过来看看情况。”李爱国走出来拍拍林阳的肩膀，“人是你送过来的？很好，积极有爱同学，继续保持。”

林阳走进医务室，医务老师还没回来，屋里静悄悄的，卓亦安还没醒。林阳走到卓亦安床边，探头看了看他，唇色稍微恢复了点，用手摸了摸，也不出汗了，就是睫毛一颤一颤的，带着眉头皱在一起，看起来睡的很不安稳的样子。  
八成又做噩梦了吧。  
林阳用手按了按卓亦安的眉头，一下一下的揉着。  
“你在干嘛？”卓亦安被弄醒了，睁开眼睛。  
“掐人中。”林阳嬉皮笑脸地胡说八道。  
“好好学习吧你。”虽然回答的有气无力，但还听得出精神不错。

“起来吧，我刚去食堂打了饭，医务老师给了我一个口服液，让你吃完饭以后喝了。”  
“你刚出去了？”卓亦安倏地坐了起来。  
“对啊。还被你们班班长给缠住了。”林阳一想到这个事儿就头大。  
“我刚迷迷糊糊的时候一直感觉屋里有人。”  
“啊，应该是教务主任吧，我刚回来的时候正好看到他出去。”林阳站起来转身拿过盛饭的盒递到卓亦安手上，“先吃饭吧。”  
卓亦安没动，盯着手上的饭盒，又开始恍惚起来。  
“喂，亦安？啥情况？”林阳手凑到卓亦安面前快速晃了晃，“听到我说话了吗？”  
“啊，没事。”卓亦安惊醒过来，低头开始往嘴里扒饭。


	21. Chapter 21

运动会结束后，高一学生还剩下最后两件大事儿，一件是分班考试，一件就是暑假要来了。

林阳和卓亦安早商量好要一起选理了，卓亦安成绩稍好于林阳，为了能在同一个班，林阳最近经常凑到三班来。

“林阳，你怎么又坐我位置啊？”这是最近这段时间来，赵是重复的最多的一句话，赵是刚从厕所回来又看见林阳坐在自己的位置上和卓亦安说话。  
“就课间十分钟，你让我坐会，你坐别人那去。”林阳抬头撇了赵是一眼。  
“不是，你们班没有学习好的啊？总往我们班跑？”赵是胳膊支着桌子，一脸不耐烦。  
“有啊，但是人忙啊，我问不到。”林阳伸手推了推赵是，“你先去那边坐会，上课我就走。”  
赵是翻了个白眼，跑去别桌聊天。  
“你坐我同桌位置还这么理直气壮啊？”卓亦安低着头咬牙小小声的说。  
“他每天坐你旁边，我已经对他很客气了，我才坐十分钟。”林阳同样咬牙切齿。

这次的期末+分班考试，搞的林阳多少还是紧张起来了的，平常下课队友一叫抱着球就跑出去了，现在叫五回能去个两回已经很不错了。林阳觉得自己得好好表扬自己，终于不用笔在课本上乱画了，

熬过这次，熬过去就能每天亲亲抱抱举高高了。林阳想着想着就又激动的踹了前桌凳子一脚。  
前桌内心毫无波澜的往前移了移凳子，摇了摇头。

“你同桌人呢？”自习下课，林阳又从后门溜进来，三班的人现在对这个外班入侵生物已经见怪不怪了，林阳直奔卓亦安，半搂半抱。  
“不知道啊，到现在都没来。”卓亦安停下做题的笔，想抬头，发现被上面的那位压的根本抬不起来，只能低着脖子回答，“别压着我。”  
“他要不来我今天在你们班上课得了。”林阳稍微放开了点卓亦安。  
“你上个试试，下堂课是唢呐的。”  
“打扰了打扰了，我先回班了。”转身刚要跑又折了回来，“晚上翻墙出去呗，我想吃烤串。”  
“好。”

两人现在对翻墙这种事儿已经轻车熟路了，除了卓亦安不太敢跳，必须林阳在下面接着以外。  
天气热起来之后，后巷的小吃街比以往还要热闹，现在基本上都要折腾到后半夜1、2点才收摊，这个点儿正是客源多的时间段，人挤人的，林阳抓着卓亦安直奔他最喜欢的烧烤摊前。

“老板，十个羊肉串，四个面筋，两个面包片，再来四个烤猪皮。”回头看着卓亦安问，“够不够？”  
“够了，我吃一点就行。”卓亦安对烧烤这类东西没有太大的喜好，闻着是香，吃着吃着就油腻的难受。

“时间太快了吧，一晃眼又考试，然后又放假了。”林阳嘴里吃着羊肉串。  
“放假你干什么去？”卓亦安慢慢嚼着一块猪皮。  
“可能得去我爸妈那边。”林阳又拿了一串，“前两天我奶奶和我说，我爸妈打电话回来，问要不要假期一起过去玩。”  
“你想去吗？”  
“其实我自己无所谓，奶奶要去我就陪着她去呗，南方那边路程不近，她一个人走我不放心。”林阳伸手够了一个烤面筋，“就是这个假期不能见你了，我好伤心啊~”林阳油渍麻花的手就要过来搂卓亦安。  
“手拿开，都没擦。”卓亦安拍开林阳的手，从兜里拿出一张湿巾，抓过来细心的擦了擦，“你给我打电话呗，要不。”  
“给你家打没问题啊？”林阳想起卓亦安家里还不知道他俩的事儿。  
“你，有手机么？”卓亦安把擦过林阳手的湿巾叠成小小的一块，放在桌子旁。  
“没有啊，我奶奶觉得学生有那个没用，不给我买。平常我就用收发室的座机给我奶奶打电话。”林阳觉得自己吃的差不多了，放下签子，“别告诉我你有手机？”  
“有一个，不过不常用，就平常只和我妈一个人发信息用，我爸也不知道。”  
“等等，只和你妈一个人联络用？那你告诉我的话…我是第二个人？”  
卓亦安点点头。  
“靠，你先把号码给我，我这次好好考试，看看能不能得到一个手机的礼物。”林阳摸摸兜发现啥也没带，转头冲烤串摊老板喊，“老板，你那有纸和笔吗？借我用用。”

林阳吃饱喝足还得到一个大惊喜，心情好的简直就能飞到天上去，然后盲目的认定自己这次一定能考的特别好。  
如果我也有手机了，每天都可以给他发信息，时时刻刻都可以聊天，天啊~简直完美。林阳边走边嘿嘿嘿地开始傻笑。  
“你笑什么呢？”卓亦安一脸看傻子的表情。  
“就…开心哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

前面路口站着一小撮人，围着一个。  
“那不是赵是么？”卓亦安努力看了看，肯定的说。  
“等我一会，我过去看看，干嘛呢。”林阳迈步要过去。  
“诶，等下。”卓亦安抓住林阳，“我跟你一起去。”  
两人凑近了，对面的声音也清晰起来。

“…拖了这么久，我们已经很给面子了。”其中一个看上去像这帮人的头头儿，脖子上不能免俗的挂了条金链子，声音不大，但很有压迫感。  
“大哥，你找我真的无济于事啊，这是我舅的事儿，你找我…”  
“这条上可写着你妈是担保人，我现在找不到你舅也找不到你妈，你觉得我还得找谁？”金链子甩了甩手里的纸条。

“他家欠债？”躲在墙角的林阳回头问卓亦安。  
“不知道啊，他从没说过啊。”

“大哥，你就算找我，我不能解决你的问题啊，我就是一个学生，我没钱啊。”赵是着急辩解。  
“我们刚才好像是在网吧找到你的吧？你和网吧老板那么熟？你没钱，赊账去玩啊？”  
“那…那是…”赵是心里着急，这么寸就被在网吧发现了呢。  
“你们这种行为很容易惹恼我知道吗？借钱的时候说的好听，现在要还钱了人我都找不到？”金链子一把揪住赵是的衣领，往墙上一撞，发出碰的一声，“你现在赶紧联系你妈或者你舅，要不今天你就得交代在这，明白了么？”

“你现在赶紧回学校告诉安保大哥，”林阳伸手扒拉了卓亦安一下，又补充道，“从车棚那边爬回去再去找人，就说你听别人说的，快去。”  
“等下，你干嘛去？”卓亦安没走，扒着林阳的衣服。  
“我去拖延点时间，你赶紧的，那帮人估计是放高利贷的，咱们都惹不起，你再不快点赵是和我都得交代在这了，快去！”

赵是被这一撞弄的头昏眼花，一口气没吐出来，差点憋过去。一口气还没喘匀，就瞥见大哥手臂抡了起来。

“赵是！”赵是想着完了完了，怎么也得挨着这一拳了的时候，听见有人喊他，“是你吗？赵是？”又喊了一声。抓着他脖领子的手也放开了些。赵是回头一看，林阳嚼着口香糖手揣着兜往他们这个方向走过来。

“诶，真是你啊，大老远看见，还想找你一起吃晚饭呢，干嘛呢你？”林阳随便编了个理由凑了过来。  
“哦，哦，我聊天呢。”赵是余光看到金链子往后退了两步，稍微安心了些。  
“你朋友啊？走不走？食堂饭马上卖完了。”林阳站定后，眼睛盯着赵是。  
“走，走，走吃饭去。”赵是觉得自己抓到了救命稻草，抬脚就要往林阳的方向走。  
“诶，我还没说完。”看清来人也只是个学生，金链子又逼了上来，拦在两人之间，“这位同学，你不用等他吃饭，我们还有话没说完，你可以自己先走。”  
“这位…大哥，他现在就得跟我走。”林阳站在原地没动，继续嚼着口香糖。  
“你别给脸不要脸，让你走已经是很给你面子了。”旁边一个指着林阳的鼻子。  
“他是一高的学生，我的同学，被你们这么围着，你们觉得我会相信你们说只是谈谈话这么简单吗？”林阳吐掉口香糖，咂咂嘴。  
“你再得瑟，连你一起收拾，小逼崽子。”金链子顶到林阳面前，夹带这一股子烟臭味的热风，金链子比林阳还高，一只扇子一样的手不由分说就抓起了林阳的衣服，提高了些，“我们忍耐有限，你别真给脸不要脸。”

“滴———滴————”两声哨子声适时响起。林阳被拎着领子勾了勾嘴角。  
“你们什么人？干什么的？”安保大哥呼哧带喘的跑向这边。  
“先走，”金链子挥挥手，回头看着赵是，“别以为这事儿就完了，在你家还干净欠款之前，你都躲不掉。”说完带着一帮人转头就走了。赵是一屁股坐在地上，爬不起来。  
“又是你！”安保大哥看到林阳的脸，懊恼的喊了一声，“你翻墙上瘾吗？怎么每次都有你。”  
“谢谢安保大哥来得及时。”林阳倒是无所谓，嬉皮笑脸地。  
“走走，回去都给我去教务处站着。”安保拽了一把坐在地上的赵是，推推搡搡的往回走。  
“刚才，谢谢你啊，”赵是偏头看着林阳，“要不是你，我今天这顿打是跑不了的。”

卓亦安垫着脚在校门口往外看着，看到安保大哥带着两个人回来才稍微放心点，又仔细看了看发现林阳身上也没伤这才彻底放心，安保大哥也看到卓亦安，回头看着两个人，  
“你们得好好谢谢这位同学，要不是他告诉我你们在校外，今天你们早出事了知道吗？”  
“谢谢。”赵是耷拉着脑袋胡乱说了一句。  
“谢谢。”林阳笑着看着卓亦安，挑了挑一边的眉毛，撅起嘴隔空“啾”了一下。


	22. Chapter 22

经过了一周的折磨，林阳终于解放了。

他觉得自己这次真的是为了考试很拼命，拼命复习，拼命背单词，顺便拼命念佛…  
小时候他奶奶会带着他去拜佛，非常虔诚，久而久之，虽然林阳自己也不知道自己算不算一个忠实的佛教徒，但是只要有需要的时候一定会开始念佛。

佛爷保佑，这次有个好成绩。当然成绩也不用太好，能让我和卓亦安分在一个班就行。保佑保佑。

回家的几天时间里，林阳每天只要一有空就这么念叨，林奶奶在旁边一脸“这孩子脑子坏了”的表情看着自己的孙子。  
“奶，”林阳突然抬头盯着林奶奶。“给我买个手机呗。”  
“你一个学生要那玩意干啥。”林奶奶摆摆手，“我不给你买。”  
“啊~奶~我想和我的小安安联系啊。”林阳一副耍无赖的样子。  
“还小安安，不害臊。”林奶奶转头走去厨房。进去了又探出头，“你赶紧去收拾要带的东西，后天咱们还得一大早赶火车呢！”

啊，这个假期要去爸妈家。我把这事儿都给忘了。

吉市到昆市火车要1天多的时间，中间还要换乘，林阳出发的那天起了个大早，困的不行，整个车程一直在睡，林奶奶叫了他好几次看看外面的风景都没叫动。

下火车的时候，林阳觉得自己腿都软了，走了好一会才恢复正常走姿，昆市的火车站比吉市大了不止一倍，光走到出站口就用了快10分钟时间。

“妈！阳阳！这边！”远远地，林阳看到出站口两个身影，没来由的疏离感又袭了过来，“去，和你爸你妈打个招呼去。”林奶奶总能发现自己孙子身上的一点点变化，鼓励的握了握林阳的手，示意他过去。  
“爸，妈。”林阳家里桌子上的那张全家福里的爸妈和站在眼前的爸妈没什么变化，只是不像照片里那么高大了。  
“阳阳又长个了，”林阳妈摸了摸林阳的胳膊，“都比妈妈高这么多了。”  
“先上车吧。”林阳爸拍了拍林阳的肩，接过他身上的包，走到车后备箱，把行李安排放好。

“回家把行李放一放，咱们去下馆子，这边的海鲜特别好吃，比咱们家那边新鲜多了。”林阳妈挽着林阳的胳膊，边走边介绍，“妈，也有您爱喝的小米粥，他们家是用海鲜煮的，可香了。”林奶奶微笑点点头，  
“好好，我也去尝尝，回头也给我老姐妹炫耀炫耀。”

林阳的新家真的很大，主卧都比原来家的客厅大，浴室和厕所分开了，浴室有淋浴的地方和浴缸，在林阳眼里看来，豪华的像五星级酒店。  
“怎么样？不错吧？”林奶奶站在林阳身边，“那间是你爸你妈给你留的卧室，假期这段时间你就在那间住。”  
“我能进去看看么？”林阳回头征询爸妈意见。  
“傻孩子，那就是你的房间，你当然可以进去看。”

房间是精心装修过的，墙没有直接刷成白色，而是贴了淡奶色的墙纸，窗子不小，有个大窗台，现在上面摆了几个汽车模型，床靠在窗边，木质的床铺着深蓝色的四件套，地板是浅棕色的，上面铺着一小块圆形地毯，另一个角落里扔着一个素色的懒人沙发，墙角有个落地小书柜，紧挨着小书柜放了一套学习用的桌椅。整个房间搭配看下来，林阳竟然很喜欢，尤其是那张床，如果和卓亦安一起睡一定很舒服。

“阳阳，”身后门被扣响，是林阳妈，“我和你爸爸有个礼物想送给你。”  
林阳从房间走了出来，看到爸妈还有奶奶坐在客厅沙发上，于是也走过去坐了下来。  
“听说你一直想要这个，我和爸爸觉得你大了，可以用了。”说着，林阳妈拿起地上的一个小袋子递给林阳，“但是爸妈希望你不能因为有了这个就忘记学习，如果是那样，我们还是会让奶奶监督你，随时没收的。”

林阳拆开袋子，里面是一个HTC手机，小小的一只，刚好够林阳一只手握住，开机，彩屏，这是个什么新鲜的高科技？

“谢谢爸妈，我会爱惜着用的。”林阳声音平静，内心已经快火山爆发了！

林阳已经研究这个手机一天了。虽然他自己一直用座机，但是身边好友还是有用手机的，耳濡目染林阳也不是个完全不会用手机的人，但是这个应该算目前比较新鲜款式了，林阳拿着说明书趴在床上对照着琢磨了快一天时间，添加了卓亦安的手机号，编辑短信，慢慢习惯着那个小小的九宫格键盘打字。

卓亦安平躺在床上抬头盯着天花板的时候，手机嗡的一声震动了一下。他从床上爬起来探头出去确定卓群已经睡着了，回手关上房门，重新做回床上。

「呼叫卓亦安！」是一个陌生的号码，不过看到这种文字内容，卓亦安已经知道是谁了。  
「呼叫收到。」  
「都不问问我是谁？」  
「我知道。」  
「那我是谁？想好再说」  
「你是我最喜欢的人。」  
「真乖。」  
「我想你了。」  
「我也想你。」

假期结束的时候，林阳看着短信已经聊了一百多条了。但是压不住他想马上见到卓亦安的心情。

8月份的昆市很热，基本上每天晚上，林阳都会跟着爸妈出去散步一阵子，北方中年男人比较不拘，林阳爸经常光着膀子拿个蒲扇在外面溜达，林阳不行，就算热也还是会穿个背心遮挡一下，每次林阳爸都非常爽朗的嘲笑自己儿子，“这么热也不怕中暑，脱了吧！”林阳紧紧护住自己最后的背心，“不行，爸，我已经很黑了，我不想再黑一层了。”

一个多月接触下来，林阳觉得自己的父母远比自己想的容易亲近，一切都是源自自己心里的那点介意。比如林阳发现自己的妈非常喜欢吃蛋糕，但是总是偷偷地吃，因为林阳爸觉得糖分摄入多了会对身体不好，上次被林阳发现还会紧张兮兮的讨好儿子拜托他不要告诉林阳爸。再比如，林阳发现其实林阳爸早就知道她会偷吃，觉得还在可控制范围内的话就干脆睁一只眼闭一只眼算了。

“今天早点睡，明天一早的火车呢，”林阳爸扇着蒲扇往家的方向走，边走边和林阳说着话，“马上高二啦，要知道紧张了。”  
“知道了，爸。”  
“这次奶奶不和你回去，你自己在学校也要知道好好照顾自己。”林阳爸妈差不多一个假期都在劝说林奶奶，年纪大了，一个人不放心，和他们一起生活有个照应。  
“知道了。”  
“再放假了就回这边来，”林阳爸顿了顿，“我还是希望你能考虑一下转学过来。”  
“爸，我在那边学校习惯了，真的不想转学了。”对于劝林阳转学这个事儿，林阳爸妈基本上也是用了一个多月时间软磨硬泡，结果毫无成效。

“你们别逼孩子，现在好不容易关系缓和了，别太着急。”林奶奶帮林阳说了一句之后这事儿才算有了尾音。

和昆市的湿热不同，8月底的吉市已经稍微有丝丝的凉了，林阳下车的时候就深刻感受到了，其实昆市哪都好，就是作为北方孩子，林阳实在不习惯每天皮肤都是黏糊糊的状态，下了火车的林阳感受到清爽的空气这才觉得活了过来。  
「我回来啦。」  
「明天学校见。想你。」  
「明天见，想你。」

和高一一样，班级信息会贴在主教学楼一楼的公告板上，林阳和卓亦安两只脑袋凑在一起，一排一排的找。  
“这个班没有，你那边呢。”林阳上上下下的快速看了一个班。  
“我没你看的那么快，你等会。”卓亦安看的速度明显比林阳慢。  
“哎呀，我帮你看。”林阳贴了过来，“这儿！我看到你的名字了！”林阳指着理2班的那一排说，“我也在这里面找找，我看看…”林阳找的速度也慢下来，一个名字一个名字的看过去，用手指着，生怕错过，“有了！”找了一排下去，正好打头的就是自己的名字。  
“我看看，一个班吗？”卓亦安挤了过来，同样看到林阳的名字，“太好了，我们一个班！”

林阳和卓亦安都被分在理2班。

理2班是一个新来的班主任，教育理念比较新潮，他允许学生自行搭配组合，想怎么坐都行，但如果被周围同学举报影响其他人的话会被强行调走，林阳觉得这位姓马的班主任简直就是汗血宝马的级别，欻欻地闪闪发光。

“同桌，你好。”现在林阳一脸神清气爽的趴在桌子上向旁边的卓亦安挥手。  
“这位同桌你好烦啊，你再这样我举报你啊。”卓亦安一脸不想理他的样子。  
“好冷漠哦，是不是…”林阳欺过来，伸手抓住卓亦安桌子下面的腿，慢慢地往腿根的方向移。  
“别闹。”卓亦安挥开林阳不安分的爪子，“旁边还有同学呢。”  
“好吧好吧，我不闹你了。”林阳双手托住头，翘起凳子两条腿，一摇一摇的晃着，“看来我是没什么地位喽，被嫌弃喽。”


	23. Chapter 23

周一晨操，校长破天荒的站在升旗台上做了个讲话，非常严肃的告诉大家今年下半年教育局的领导会来一高重点考察，是一高树新风的重要转折点，希望大家多多爱护校园，从这周开始，食堂打饭后不允许在教室吃，吃过的剩饭都要统一收到同一个垃圾桶里，如果被发现乱倒的都要写检讨当着全校师生站在这里念，除了正常值日以外，每周五下午的自习取消，由学校统一安排除高三以外的学生进行校园大清扫活动，希望大家积极配合。

“又来，上次那个军乐团那么惨，还敢搞。”林阳贴在卓亦安后面。  
“这次就是要扫除，没军乐团那么技术含量吧？”卓亦安不着痕迹的用头发扫了扫林阳的下巴。  
“就是到处使唤学生干活呗。”林阳下巴被弄的痒痒的，伸手戳了一下卓亦安的腰窝。

校长说到做到，周五下午的自习果然取消了，理2班被安排去打扫5楼会议室和主教学楼外面的空地。

“不是吧，我和这层楼有仇吗？上次扫这里这次还扫？”林阳拿着清洁工具哀嚎着和班上的同学一起爬楼。  
“林阳，你扫过应该轻车熟路了吧？一会告诉我们怎么偷懒。”原来三班的庞燮现在被分到和林阳一个班，现在正回头损林阳。  
“行，你个死大螃蟹！一会我好好指导指导你。”林阳抽出一把拖把，直捅庞燮屁股。  
“我艹，林阳，我的菊花！”庞燮捂着屁股嗖嗖跑开了。

“你见到谁这么捅啊？”卓亦安不知道啥时候站在了林阳的身后。  
“诶，那不能够，对他们和对你不一样。”林阳不露痕迹的拍了拍卓亦安的屁股。  
“滚。”卓亦安踹了林阳一脚。

会议室应该之前有人用过，凳子突然少了不少，正好方便学生清洁，林阳拿着脏拖把出去正要清洗一下。

“同学，你来一下。”林阳回头，一个老师模样的人叫住他。“你们2班负责清理这一层吧？”边说边拿出一串钥匙，“你再叫几个同学，去天台，把上次收走整理到天台的会议室椅子都搬回来，别靠近天台边知道吗？然后弄好了把钥匙给我送回三楼办公室那。”林阳接过钥匙，天台？他还从来没去过。

“来两个人，上天台搬凳子。”林阳回屋招呼着，顺便拉了一把卓亦安，“走，天台一日游。”

一中主教学楼当时建好封顶后，留了块天台，上面堆积了一些杂物，一般都是坏了的课桌椅啊，也有像今天这个情况，把会议室座椅收上去的情况，难怪林阳觉得办公室椅子少了，但是也没看到收去哪里了。

8月份秋高气爽，今天天气也不错，天台是整个一中最高的地方，从这里看出去，没遮没挡的，视野特别好。

“哇，从这看出去也太棒了吧？”搬椅子的事儿交给了别人，林阳拉着卓亦安往围栏的方向靠近了些，“你看操场上的那些人，好小。”  
“好看是好看，我的妈，太高了，”卓亦安勉强往下看了一眼，又缩了回来，“不行了不行了，眼晕了。”  
“得，天台一日游到此结束。”林阳嘿嘿一笑，拉着卓亦安往回走。  
“不过站在这，真的好像能伸手碰到天的感觉啊。”锁门下楼之前卓亦安又回头看了眼天空。

“行了这儿也没什么了，咱们分两拨，一拨去放工具，一拨跟我去打扫楼下空地。”理2的现任班长是个执行力很强的人，分工配合这种事儿干的特别擅长，而且不容易让人反感。  
分了两拨，林阳就跟着班长那拨下楼了。  
卓亦安那波负责清洗或返还借来的工具，他们班拿了教师办公室的清洁剂，一群人还完工具准备下楼，

“卓亦安。”走廊里有人叫了卓亦安一声，学生们集体回头看，是教务主任，李爱国冲这边挥挥手，“你过来。”  
卓亦安站在原地没动，一个同学推了推他，“干嘛呢？教务主任叫你呢。”卓亦安还是没动，“卓亦安，叫你过来听见没有？”李爱国声音里带着一丝不满。那个同学又推了卓亦安一下，“赶紧啊！快过去啊。”生怕如果卓亦安不过去，教务主任就会找他们班的茬，边说边推着卓亦安往前走。

林阳这边扫地到一半，总觉得忘了点啥，边思考边继续手下动作不停，终于！一拍脑门——钥匙忘还了。

“班长，天台钥匙我忘还给老师了，我上去一趟。”班长挥挥手，“去吧。”  
林阳把钥匙还给老师，退出办公室带上门，这一层没有学生，走廊里很安静。林阳转身正要下楼，就听到里面教师用卫生间传来哐哐两声什么东西撞到了的声音。估计是哪个老师正在用厕所吧，林阳抬脚要走，紧接着又传来两声响，中间夹杂着谁呕吐的声音。林阳折回去决定看看，走近了听到里面有说话和冲水的声音。

“妈的，晦气，吐我一裤子。”听着像教务主任李爱国，李爱国正站在水池边清理一裤腿呕吐物的痕迹，上半身的衬衣胡乱扣了两颗，裤带一长一短的耷拉下来，正着急的用手搓着自己的裤子，完全没发现门口的林阳。

“李主任？”林阳试探的叫了一声，这一声叫的李爱国好像踩到了地雷一样原地蹦了起来。  
“谁让你进来了？”李爱国粗暴的吼着，慌忙把湿了一片的裤腿放了下来，“出去出去！”李爱国冲了过来就要推林阳的胸口，林阳晃了一下躲开了。  
“李主任你在干什么？”越过李爱国，林阳看到后面地上有一只掉落的鞋，一只学生才会穿的旅游鞋。  
“我上厕所我干什么？你还管起我来了？”喊的一声比一声大，引得前面办公室里的一些老师都探出头来看。  
李爱国又去推林阳，几次都被林阳躲开了，李爱国看前面探头的老师也没有缩回去的意思，甩了甩手，闪进了自己的办公室。  
林阳没去管李爱国，转身进了教师用厕所，他感受到自己心跳现在快的有些不正常，越往前走越难受。  
地上那只鞋，他认得，卓亦安有这样的一双，但是这个样式又很普通，一高很多学生都会有，不见的是卓亦安的。林阳走到最后一个隔间，教师用厕所还是很讲究的，不像学生楼层的，都没有隔间全是敞开着的，林阳伸手推了推隔间门，动了一下又弹回来，有什么东西堵在门上，又推了一下，门被顶开一条小缝，林阳两手使劲一推，门彻底打开了。

卓亦安坐在地上。  
林阳看着卓亦安坐在地上。

卓亦安现在像个被扔在垃圾桶的破娃娃一样摊在地上，校服上衣被扯的乱七八糟随意的披在身上，头发上也不知道是被汗还是水弄的全湿了，地上和嘴边上都还残留着呕吐物，手和脚都像折了一样随意摊在身边，眼睛看着某个地方，动都不动一下。

对于卓亦安现在这个状态，林阳有点熟悉，和那天在拱桥上的状态一样，林阳脑子已经百转千回过了，是个什么样的情况他大概已经明白了，林阳深呼吸了几口缓和了一下情绪，伸手拽了侧架篮里的卫生纸，岔开腿蹲到卓亦安面前，掰着他的脸，一下一下地擦着卓亦安脸上的污垢，一定是这破劣质卫生纸太硬，很快卓亦安的脸被林阳擦的通红，捏着卫生纸的手骨节泛白，可怕的哆嗦着，不，一定是擦的太用力了，林阳一路向下，检查着卓亦安的身体，想看看有没有哪里受伤，脖子，没事；胸口，没事，林阳拉平了卓亦安的衣服；胳膊，没事，林阳撇开眼不去看星星点点散落在卓亦安身上的乳白色斑点；努力屏蔽并不那么陌生的腥臭味。检查一圈下来，

还好，还好。

林阳站起来，又抓了一大堆厕纸用水冲湿，让它们变的柔软一些，这一去一回的几米距离，林阳路快看不清了，一口气梗在脖子里，吐也吐不出来咽也咽不下去。林阳蹲回卓亦安身边，抓着他的手用沾湿的水轻柔的擦干净，擦一会上面又多了几滴，擦了半天总是擦不干，林阳终于放弃了，直接坐在卓亦安的脚边，任由眼泪大颗落下，很快又积攒一堆，往复循环。

冰凉的手摸了摸林阳的脸，卓亦安凑了过来，眼睛有了焦点。越凑越近，

“别哭，别哭。”卓亦安擦着林阳的眼泪，声音低的快听不见。

林阳坐在地上哆嗦着，眼泪止不住，他看着卓亦安的脸清晰了又模糊，清晰了又模糊。


	24. Chapter 24

还是那家旅店，那个房间，那个还没修好的招牌灯。

林阳坐在床边发呆，一只冰凉的手握了上来。卓亦安头靠在林阳的肩膀上。好像是哭了一下午，林阳觉得眼睛快掉出来一样疼，他把头垫在卓亦安的头上面，闭了会眼睛。

“到底什么时候能长大啊。”林阳还带着浓浓的鼻音。  
“…会的。”林阳感觉握着自己的那只冰凉的手又凉了几分。

一夜未眠，两个人抱在一起躺到天亮。

回学校的路上，林阳没等卓亦安，先翻墙进了学校，卓亦安在后面叫了好几声都没叫住他。  
林阳敲开校长室门的时候，李爱国也在，李爱国看着林阳，眼神闪躲中夹杂着怨毒。  
“校长好。”林阳看了李爱国一眼，“找您有事情汇报。”  
“哦哦，同学，你说。”校长是个笑眯眯的五官看着都很肉的人，现在交叉着双手，看着林阳。  
“我要举报学校老师。”林阳又撇了一眼李爱国。  
“来，同学你说说看。”  
“我举报有一名对学生不轨的老师，对学生…猥亵。”林阳说完深呼一口气，看着校长。  
“同学！这可不是小事，不能开玩笑的！”校长身子直起来，表情严肃。  
“我没开玩笑。”  
“那你是怎么知道的？”  
“我…亲眼看见的。”  
“同学你亲眼看见的？那你是否还有其他证据？”  
“我…”林阳被这句话问的有点蒙。  
“亲眼看见可以算作证据之一，但不完整，还需要物证，凡事都要讲究个证据，我知道这句话对你们这个年纪的孩子来说有点难理解，但是说话不能光凭一张嘴。你知道是哪个同学吗？可以带那个同学来指认，这样或许可以。”

绝对不可能！一想到要让卓亦安亲自来承受这些，林阳就觉得心悸。  
“校长您不问下是哪位老师吗？”  
“老师这个职业是很神圣的，再没有确凿的证据之前，我不想怀疑我亲手提拔上来的任何一位教师。”  
“不用怀疑，这人就在你面，就是他。”林阳抬手一指还坐在旁边的李爱国，他对校长的这个回答非常的疑惑，职业神圣，但是从事这个职业的人就一定都神圣吗？林阳盯着校长的眼睛坚持的指着。校长和教务主任对视了一下。

“这位同学，你不能口说无凭，我念你还是个学生，不和你计较，你知道你刚才那一指是可以被判污蔑罪进局子蹲几年的吗？”李爱国在一边声音高了起来，校长抬手示意他不要出声，  
“同学，我不知道你和咱们的教务主任有什么过节要到我这告他这样一状，我是校长，我的责任就是教育你，引导你，你说的这个事儿我已经知道了，你放心，我会很公平的去查，但是你如果真的要说服我，就带着证据过来，有证据，我们才好更严格走一系列的流程，明白吗？”一段官话说的滴水不漏，说的当时还是一个学生仔的林阳毫无还手的余地。  
“如果听懂了，就可以先出去了。”校长做了个请的姿势。

“你干什么去了？”自习课上到一半，卓亦安才看到林阳回来，桌下的手抓了抓他的手，林阳的手很凉，卓亦安握着搓了一会，很担心的看着林阳，在他的印象里，林阳的手一直是温暖的，抚着自己后背的时候很暖，触碰自己身体各个地方的时候很暖。  
“晚上一起吃饭吧，回来之前我奶奶给我塞了好几包她亲手做的辣酱，可好吃了，给你尝尝。”林阳回握住卓亦安的手，轻声说着，顺便绕过了他的问题。

吉市9月份的天气非常怡人，尤其是对爱运动的那帮学生来说，一场球踢下来一身汗，基本上从操场走回教学楼的路上就差不多能干了。林阳被庞燮揽着脖子，压着往前走。  
“中午吃啥？一起？”压着林阳的庞燮比他矮一些，勾着林阳的脖子，把他当成秋千架子，两脚一晃一晃。  
“食堂有啥吃啥呗，你还能吃出花儿来？”林阳把庞燮两只手从脖子上掰下来，“你们别等我，我和卓亦安吃。”  
“你俩行不行啊？天天腻一块？”对于被从林阳脖子上被扯下来这件事，庞燮很不高兴，“咋？你俩搞对象啊？高一我俩一个班的时候就老看你找他。”  
“你死心吧，我跟他搞也不跟你搞。”林阳回手给了庞燮一拳。  
“你大爷的，老子今年就找个对象给你看看。”庞燮回踢林阳一脚。  
“嗯，祝你找对象顺利！”林阳躲开了庞燮的那一脚，跟在这一群人嘻嘻哈哈的人后面静静地往教室走。经过文3班的时候屋里闹哄哄的。

庞燮拽住林阳趴在门口往里看。  
“过来过来，你看。”庞燮把林阳硬推进门口让他看。  
“看什么？”林阳现在这个斜趴的姿势非常不舒服。  
“那边，”庞燮用手指了指，“那个小眼睛的，我们高一一个班的，赵是。”  
林阳当然知道赵是，听到这个名字，放弃调整不舒服的姿势，跟着抬头看着。

文3的教室里，现在分成两拨人，一拨人围着一个正趴在桌子上哭的女同学，围着的这群人安慰的安慰，递纸巾的递纸巾。另一拨人则围着赵是，看上去都不太友好的样子，大声嚷嚷着，一边还用手推搡着他。

“你都敢拿，你有什么不敢承认的。”一个同学推了赵是肩膀一把，“敢作敢当啊！”  
赵是被推的碰到了后面的桌子上，桌子发出刺耳的声音，赵是低着头没说话。  
“就是啊，你不说就以为没事了吗？班长已经去找老师了。你自己跟老师说吧。”另一个围着哭泣女同学的学生回头用手指着赵是，“你家里没人教你吗？”  
“别看了别看了。”林阳感觉有人推了自己一把，门口进来两个人，是文3的班长和班主任，班长看着趴在门口的人，挥了挥手，“有你们什么事儿啊，都是哪班的赶紧回去，别看了。”  
文3的班主任抱着胳膊，推了推眼镜，眉头紧锁，表情非常的严肃，指了指赵是。  
“来，赵是，你跟我出来。”

“怎么回事啊？”庞燮随手拽了一个关系好的同学，低声问。  
“她钱被偷了，”同学手向女同学的方向比划了一下，“下午体育课回来的时候发现的。”  
“你们怎么知道是赵是拿的啊。”庞燮问。  
“我们每个人都被互相翻包了，估计赵是也没想到这么快就发现钱丢了没来得及转移，”同学又看了班里一眼，“后来我们回忆，体育课那会儿赵是消失了一会儿。”


	25. Chapter 25

赵是本以为班主任会带他去教师办公室，没想到直接被带到了教务处。  
听着班主任把来龙去脉和教务主任说了一遍之后，就留他自己关门出去了。  
“你叫赵是。”赵是感觉过去了好久，才听到坐在桌子后面的教务主任开口。赵是点点头。  
“说话，点什么头。”教务主任声音大了一些。  
“是，我是。”赵是吓了一跳，哆哆嗦嗦地说。  
“小小年纪偷钱？”李爱国站了起来慢慢走过来。  
“对不起，主任，我下次不敢了。”赵是真心实意的后悔了，前两天那帮高利贷又堵了他，被追吓的不轻，今天体育课回屋拿水的时候，那个钱就半露在课桌兜里，他实在没忍住就顺手拿了。  
“怎么，你还指望着有下次么？”李爱国站定在赵是面前，看着他。  
“不是，我…”  
“别解释了，这事儿学校有学校的规定。”李爱国绕着赵是走了一圈，“回去写800字检讨，下周一自己站到升旗台上去读，记过一次，后天叫你家长来学校一趟，出去吧。”  
“老师！老师我知道错了，求求你了！检讨我肯定好好写，能别记过和找家长吗？”赵是被吓哭了，鼻涕一把泪一把。  
“这是学校，你当菜市场吗？讨价还价还？”李爱国眼神嫌弃。“一个大男人哭成这样恶不恶心？”  
“老师，求求你了，你饶了我这一次吧，我什么事儿都愿意做，求你别记过和找家长了，老师！”赵是有些崩溃的哀嚎起来，手脚不自觉的哆嗦着。  
“你求我一点用都没有，这是学校的规定，不是我一个人说了算的。而且这也是你应得的教训，做错了事儿就要受到相应的惩罚，你赶紧出去吧，检讨写好，别逼着我追着你要，后天家长必须来见我听到没有？”李爱国不耐烦的说着，并示意赵是赶紧出去。  
“老师，真的不行吗？饶了我这一次真的不行吗？”赵是边往外走，边回头抓紧最后一丝希望，可惜没有的到任何回应。

李爱国下班出学校的时候偶尔会碰上几个一中的学生，其实他知道车棚那边翻墙的事儿，但是一般不摊上严重打架斗殴这种大问题的话李爱国是不会搭理的，每次回家的路线里，李爱国都会穿过后巷那条美食街，今天下班晚了些， 穿过的时候往里看了一眼，就看到几个一中的学生，紧张兮兮的快速和摊主点单，边四下紧张看看有没有安保巡查，李爱国撇了一样正准备走开，忽然看见不远处有两个熟悉的身影。

是卓亦安和…上次的那小子，叫什么来着？林阳！

李爱国紧盯了几步，保持些距离地跟着。

“有什么想吃的吗？”林阳盯着卓亦安，最近他情绪都不是很高，林阳就拽他出来散散心，卓亦安摇摇头。  
“要不，去前面那家卖水的摊？他家有卖冰淇淋的，香草味的。”林阳手指揉了揉卓亦安的脖子，弄的卓亦安很痒，微笑着躲了一下。  
“好，冰淇淋可以。”卓亦安现在吃饭都是林阳盯着，否则还是会忘记吃饭这个事儿，今天中午被林阳喂的有点多，如果现在林阳劝他吃烧烤什么的，估计卓亦安会吐出来。  
“好好，那就冰淇淋，你想吃多少都行，吃多胖都不用怕。”林阳搂着卓亦安的肩膀愉快的亲了亲他的头发，卓亦安肯开口应下吃点什么这个事儿，就已经能让林阳心情很好了，他轻轻叹了口气，悬着的心稍微放下了些。  
“我怕胖啊，”卓亦安笑笑啄了啄林阳的手，然后四下看了看，“怕胖了你不喜欢了。”  
“屁咧，你怎样我都喜欢的。”林阳站住，很认真的看着卓亦安，“你对我来说就是最好的。”  
“我知道啦，快点吧，一会有巡查的我们回不去了。”卓亦安心情稍微好了些，使劲眯着狗狗眼笑嘻嘻地看着林阳，催他快点走。

好像…真的什么都没发生那样，两个人都在努力回避着那件事，其实也是两人的心意相通点。

“我很好呐。”  
“我也是呐。”

这样互相欺骗着，互相期望着。

李爱国在后面没有继续跟，站定下来，抬手摸了摸下巴，用一副厌恶的表情若有所思的样子。

“赵是，教务主任教你去他办公室一趟。”班长用手指敲敲赵是的桌子，说完很快走开了，好像赵是是什么病毒一样。  
赵是现在正趴在桌子上蔫头耷脑的，一上午了，全班同学没一个人和他说话，包括课代表收作业的时候，如果他没拿出来放在桌子上，课代表也不问，直接越过他去收别人的作业，这一上午别提多难熬了，好不容易班长和赵是说了一句话，可给他开心坏了。  
“叫我？为什么？”赵是回头看着班长。  
“哼，不知道，你自己去不就知道了。”班长哼了一声，抬头看他一眼又低下头看书，一副不想多说话的样子。赵是悻悻地从座位上站了起来走出教室。  
“还能什么事儿，让他退学吧。”赵是走出班级前听到谁窃窃私语了这么一句。

赵是敲开李爱国办公室门的时候是十分的忐忑的。他把那句窃窃私语当真了，如果真让我退学怎么办？我能不能瞒过去？如果我要瞒就得天天在外面，我要住哪？而且我有钱住在外面吗？

“来，赵是，进来。”李爱国的声音打断了赵是的越想越远。  
“主任…”赵是一步一蹭的走进去。  
“把门关上，”李爱国站起来，坐到办公室另一边待客用的沙发上，“然后过来。”  
赵是照做了。站了一会，李爱国没说话，赵是心里的鼓都快打出嗓子眼了。  
“你高一和卓亦安是同班吧？”好久好久，李爱国终于开口。  
“对。”这个发展路线是赵是没预料到的，为什么突然提卓亦安？  
“那你认识林阳吗？”李爱国又问。  
“也…认识，”赵是没多嘴，隐去了上次高利贷被堵的事儿，“怎么了嘛？”  
“他们俩关系好吗？”  
“挺好的啊，高一他们不同班的时候，林阳就总往我们班跑找卓亦安和他一起踢球的队友。”赵是一五一十的回答。  
“高一就开始啊…”李爱国眼睛转了转嘟囔了一句。  
“主任，我…”虽然不知道为啥教务主任一直和他提别人，但是赵是还是想再努力试试。  
“你的问题我可以再给一些缓和的余地，”李爱国盯着赵是，好像知道他要说什么，“有件事需要你去做。”

妈呀，赵是觉得自己简直就是受幸运之神眷顾并狠狠亲吻的好小孩，兴奋地喘气都粗重了些。  
“您吩咐，主任，我肯定办好。”赵是非常的慷慨激昂，觉得自己下一秒就可以冲出去保家卫国。  
李爱国从桌上推过来一个手机，“这你拿着，里面没手机卡，打不了电话，你用它的拍照功能，”李爱国用手点了点手机，抬眼盯着赵是，“用它拍卓亦安和林阳，需要看这手机了我再找你，别让任何人知道，否则你的处罚一个都少不了。”  
“为…为什么拍他俩？”赵是在一大片的喜悦兴奋中抽到了一丝丝理智的苗儿。

“有人举报他俩有不良违纪行为，无视校园规定。”李爱国向后靠倒在沙发上，眼神渐渐怨毒。


	26. Chapter 26

一到快考试附近的时间，各主科老师就纷纷来抢课，音乐美术体育三大学生挚爱课通通被占，学生已经听腻了“你们美术老师家有事儿。”“体育课老师身体不舒服。”“音乐老师出去进修了。”等等用脚指头想都是编出来的理由，麻木的听着占课老师的强行习题讲解。

林阳趴在桌子上睡的腰疼，迷迷糊糊地摸向旁边，  
“我腰疼，揉揉。”边嘟囔边抓卓亦安的手。  
“你老实点，要睡好好睡。”卓亦安躲开了林阳抓过来的手，过了一会儿还是不忍心地用手覆上林阳的腰，轻轻捏了起来，林阳很舒服的闭上眼睛换个方向继续睡，卓亦安偏头看了看林阳，笑着摇了摇头。  
“中午出去吃？”林阳突然坐起来，看着卓亦安。  
“不出去了，最近被抓了好几个了，老实在食堂吃吧。”卓亦安摇头。  
“昂~可是实在想念烤串啊。”林阳赖赖唧唧的趴下来，双手垂在桌子下面一晃一晃的，有一下没一下的碰着卓亦安纤细的脚踝。  
“实在不行晚上再说。”卓亦安拿他没办法，主要是林阳的手碰的他心里痒痒的，想不答应都不行。  
“然后晚上咱俩别回来啦。”不只是卓亦安心里痒痒，林阳碰着碰着也开始心里痒痒。  
“好。”卓亦安点头答应。

如愿以偿吃上烤串的林阳现在正心满意足的躺在旅馆的床上，眼睛咪咪着，一副要睡不睡的样子。刚洗完澡从浴室出来的卓亦安看到林阳这个样子又想起了之前困扰自己很久但是每次都忘了问的问题。  
“我问你，”卓亦安把毛巾扔到林阳身上，顺便在他旁边侧躺下来，手支着头看着林阳，“你家是不是养猫？”  
“嗯？”林阳睁开眼睛，抬手擦了一下卓亦安湿头发滴在自己脸上的水，“我家？家里没养猫。”  
“但是我感觉你每次的手法，都像逗猫。”卓亦安使劲甩甩头发。

“哦，你说这个，”有几滴水甩到了林阳微张的嘴唇上，林阳看着卓亦安舔了舔嘴唇上的水，“我奶奶家那片小区旧，有很多流浪猫，”抬手捏了捏卓亦安雪白的胸膛，“我奶奶觉得小猫可怜，经常拿些剩菜剩饭去喂，我也跟着，久了就有那么几只混熟了，稍微一叫就过来，还会翻起肚皮让你摸，”林阳把卓亦安放倒在床上，骑坐在他身上，控制住卓亦安不让他动，“就像这样。”说着伸手在卓亦安身上胡乱的摸来捏去。卓亦安痒的直躲，但是被林阳两腿紧紧的夹住，可移动范围非常的有限，没一会就憋的脸和脖子都红了。看着可爱极了。

“不，不行了，太痒了你别闹我，”卓亦安挣扎的太厉害，现在没什么力气了，索性捉着林阳的双手按紧在自己的身体上。  
“我能感受到你的心跳。”被按住手的林阳安静下来，他右手现在紧贴着卓亦安的胸部，那里很薄，好像林阳再稍微用劲一点就会压碎他的肋骨摸到他的心脏，“心跳很快。”  
“还不是你闹的，”卓亦安躺着看着林阳，喘着气，“看到你心跳就会很快。”  
“你摸摸，我也是。”林阳抓住卓亦安的手放在自己的胸口，“感受到了么？”  
“没有。”  
“啊？”林阳瞪大眼睛。  
“你放反边啦！”卓亦安笑着，换另一只手贴上去，这回很清晰了，“这样就感觉到了，跳的很快。”顺便使坏地用手勾了勾，“你真的该好好学习啦~”  
“我知道了，卓老师，”林阳歪着头笑眯眯的看着卓亦安，“但是今天，就让我先从学习你开始吧。”边说边把平躺着的卓亦安翻了过去。  
“我看看先从哪开始学习好呢。”林阳整个人压了下来，鼻子蹭了蹭卓亦安的耳朵，轻轻亲了亲他的脸颊。  
“先从这里开始好了。”卓亦安稍微撅起了自己的屁股，抬手扯掉了自己身上的浴巾。

吉市再一次悄声无息的冷了起来，周一晨会的时候学生们这才意识到，后悔没穿外套的冻得直跺脚，有先见之明穿了外套得一脸骄傲的看着冻得哆嗦的，升旗台上还是每周的老一套，老师讲讲话，这周犯错的学生上去不情不愿的念念驴唇不对马嘴的检讨，今天稍微特殊点，加了一个高三第一次动员大会。  
校长穿着西装一本正经的站在讲台上，后边站着教务主任，同样穿着西装，非常的严肃，好像在向全校师生展示着这是一个多么严谨的校园。林阳在台下盯着讲话中的校长，神情不屑，边看边想为什么屁话这么多，快结束得了。转而又看了看站在后边的李爱国，李爱国也正在盯着他，脸上没什么表情。

“同学们，老师们，高三的莘莘学子们，我谨代表学校对大家说一句辛苦了。明年就是高三同学们的重要人生转折点，希望同学们可以再接再厉，为自己学出一个好成绩，都可以考上大家心仪的学校。你们还有半年时间，这半年时间不止你们需要努力，你们的老师们同样在为了你们的前途而努力，现在我希望大家再好好看看你们敬爱的老师，然后对他们说一声感谢。”校长慷慨激昂的讲话暂停了一下，请上一排老师，“请大家鼓掌。”下面高三的学生看样子是受到了鼓舞，边鼓掌边大声喊着感谢，台上几位眼窝子浅的老师已经开始偷偷抹眼泪了。

“你有没有想考的大学。”林阳眼睛看着激动的高三学生们，转头问卓亦安。  
“我…不知道，”卓亦安眼睛也看着那边，“但是可能会离开这个城市吧。”  
“那我跟你一起，你去哪我就去哪。”林阳有时候会想很以后的事情，比如他们上了同一所大学，在外面一起租个房子，每天都看到他，每晚上都一起睡，干什么都在一起。  
“收起你那龌龊的想法。”卓亦安瞪了林阳一眼。  
“你知道我想什么？”林阳吃惊的看着卓亦安。  
“你要是能看到你刚才那个表情你就知道了。”卓亦安笑着撇头不理他了。

升旗台上李爱国看着下面嘀嘀咕咕的两个人，眯了眯眼睛，撇头看了眼赵是，赵是现在同样紧张兮兮的盯着林阳卓亦安那边的方向看。

“手机拿来我看看，都拍到什么了？”李爱国坐在沙发上，对面站着局促不安的赵是，伸出手，问赵是要手机。

赵是这段时间一直偷摸跟着两个人，早明白了李爱国嘴里所谓的不良违纪行为是什么了，赵是每天都觉得自己手里的手机像定时炸弹一样，晚上经常睡不着的翻看手机里拍的照片，两人搂腰的，偷偷牵手的，互相靠在一起的。

怎么办？怎么办？

这是最近赵是心里最多的一句话，林阳在校外帮过他，他的良心告诉他林阳有恩于他，他真的不想把这些东西送到教务主任手上，卓亦安是自己以前的同桌，虽然不是非常亲密，但毕竟同坐过一年，但是如果不交上这个手机，自己会被记过，家长就会知道自己偷钱的事儿，赵是经常会因为这些压力睡到一半猛的惊醒过来，然后再次抄起手机，看到天亮。  
赵是拿出手机放到桌子上，看着李爱国打开手机相册看着，一会点点头，一会皱眉。赵是并不是把所有拍到的照片都留下了，他把比较清晰的林阳露脸的照片都偷偷删掉了，只留下些模糊背影的、没穿校服的或者两人稍微侧面一点的或者林阳被挡去大半的照片。  
“就这些？”果然李爱国不太满意。  
“对…，老师，你也知道我这是偷拍，不能太明显，要是被看见了就麻烦了。”赵是怯生生的不敢抬头。  
“行吧，我知道了，先这样，你先回去。”说完又抬头看了赵是一眼，“这事你给我憋死在自己嘴里，要是有别人知道了你知道我会怎么处理你，出去吧。”  
赵是点头应着，转身出了门。


	27. Chapter 27

考试周的日子林阳过的极其无聊，球踢不了，卷子一大堆，看着上面的各种公式，林阳觉得自己快疯了。现在他正趴在一堆卷子上，看着旁边认真做题的卓亦安。  
“你做完没啊？”林阳有气无力的问。  
“没有，还有两套没做完呢。”  
“啊，我好无聊啊。”  
“你低头看看你的卷子，找找会做的题。”卓亦安撇了林阳一眼。  
“每道题都认识我，可惜我不认识啊。”林阳转头支着下巴看着别的方向。

班长正好推门进来。看了林阳这个方向一眼，回头坐回自己的位置。  
林阳无聊的眼睛跟着班长的行走路线移动，看着班长坐回位置后，低头拉着同桌低声说着什么，时不时回头看着林阳这边的方向。  
班长同桌听了一会，猛的一动，凳子发出一声响。安静的班里都被这一声弄的一惊，集体看向班长同桌那边。  
“你小点声。”班长打了同桌一巴掌，然后环顾四周，给了一个“看什么看赶紧学习去”的眼神。

搞什么，一副神神秘秘的样子。林阳支着头想。

下午课上到一半，教室门被敲开了，班主任探头进来，  
“诶，老师不好意思，打扰你上课，问你借个人，”班主任小声地说，然后转过来招招手，“卓亦安，你出来。”  
被叫到名字，卓亦安挺诧异的，一脸迷茫的站了起来，跟着走了出去。林阳看到班长和他同桌盯着卓亦安出去，紧张的低声说着什么。  
一直到下课卓亦安还没回来，林阳走到班长那边问到。  
“班长，你知道班主任叫卓亦安去干吗吗？”  
“啊…这个，我…”班长一副欲言又止的样子，抬头看看林阳，闭嘴没说话。  
“他犯什么错误了吗？”林阳紧逼着不放。  
“哎呀，本来不让说的。”班长明显一副很想说的样子，有其他好事儿的同学也围了上来，一个劲儿催班长快点说。  
“卓亦安被匿名举报了，”班长一副神秘的样子，“不良违纪行为。”班长在同学一声声的“啊？”“怎么可能？”的疑问中继续说，“上午我被叫过去，看到有匿名举报的照片，虽然有模糊的，但是能确定照片里的人就是卓亦安。”  
“什么照片啊？”同学们继续七嘴八舌的问。  
“他搞对象，”班长用手捂着嘴，声音压得很低，“还是和男的。”  
同学们集体惊呼，质疑的，震惊的，非常想凑热闹听八卦的，声音乱七八糟的凑成一团，砸的林阳一阵恍惚。他退出同学的包围圈，走出教室。

照片？哪来的？谁拍的？谁举报的？为什么没找我？

心里全是疑问，但是毫无头绪，现在他唯一知道的就是找到卓亦安。

班里同学还在乱七八糟的问着，班长终于被问烦了。  
“哎呀，我也不知道男的是谁，实在看不清，甚至都不知道是不是咱们学校的，就有一张照片模糊能看出来个子挺高。”

卓亦安跟着班主任进了教师办公室的时候，竟然看到卓群在坐位上坐着，现在是上课时间，办公室里没人，卓群坐在那里显得非常显眼，卓亦安虽然不知道发生了什么事儿，但是整个身体都发麻。  
卓群看到卓亦安进来，二话没说从椅子上站起来冲到卓亦安面，抬手就是一个清脆的耳光。  
“不要脸！”  
卓亦安难得听到卓群这么愤怒的声音，被卓群这一巴掌抽的愣在原地，脸上火辣辣的疼。  
“卓爸爸，你先冷静，你不能这么直接动手，”班主任拦在两人中间，劝阻道。  
“都是随了你那个妈啊，怎么生出你这么个不要脸的东西。”卓群隔着班主任，抬手指着卓亦安，嘴上不停。  
“你先坐下，这个事儿得慢慢说，学校有学校的解决方法，你不能在学校这样。”班主任劝说着卓群，防止他再动手，“这个事儿教务主任已经知道了，今天教您来就是要解决这个事情，我们先去教务处好吧？主任在办公室等。”班主任回头看了眼卓亦安，“卓亦安，走，去教务处。”  
卓亦安点点头，回头往门外走，卓群推开班主任，快步走到卓亦安身后，抬腿踹了卓亦安一脚，“快点滚，小逼崽子。”  
这一脚踹了个十成十，卓亦安膝盖一弯，整个人撞到门上发出很大声响，胳膊磕在门把手上，钻心的疼。  
“卓爸爸，你不能这样！”班主任拦住准备再踹一脚的卓群，催促卓亦安，“你赶紧过去。”

李爱国在办公室安稳的坐着，仿佛已等候多时。  
“卓爸爸？你好。”李爱国走到卓群面前，伸手拍了拍卓群的肩膀，“先坐。”伸手引着卓群坐在沙发上。  
“你看这个事儿吧，校方知晓后也是挺震惊的，”李爱国抬头看看卓亦安，“今天叫您来呢，也是本着解决事情的意思，孩子嘛，难免犯错，您说是不是？”李爱国声音平稳，听着很有亲和力。  
“对，对。”卓群点头应着，抬头看着站在对面的卓亦安，“你真的让我的脸都丢尽了！”  
“别别，别着急骂孩子，”李爱国制止了卓群，“这个事儿呢，影响是不好的，尤其现在还在考试周，学生们都在全力应对考试，所以呢，这事儿我们能压是肯定要往下压的，不会希望弄的全校人都知道。”  
“对对，老师您说的对。”卓群继续点头，“您说怎么处理吧。”  
“一般这种情况呢，”李爱国一副很难开口的样子，“我们是记过处理，但是卓亦安这个情况比较特殊，”李爱国停顿了一下，看着卓群，卓群也很紧张的盯着李爱国，“正常情况呢，是要我们校方提报开除处分的，但是刚才我也说了，现在是考试周，我不希望对学生们有什么不好的影响，所以校方商量后，决定允许你们自动退学。”李爱国说完，一脸似笑非笑的表情。  
“什么？”卓群噌的一下站起来，“退学？不行不行不行。”卓群原地搓着手转圈，“主任，您看，能再考虑一下嘛？他都高二了，现在退学再转学很麻烦的，他本来就已经休学过一年了，年龄比同班的都大，再来一次，这…”卓群抓着李爱国的手，抓的死紧。  
“卓爸爸，我们已经给出了最好的解决方案，您这样，我们很为难。”李爱国皱着眉，拍了拍卓群的手。卓群在原地愣了一会，突然快速冲到卓亦安面前，一下一下地抽着卓亦安的头和身体，边抽边嚷，  
“你啊，你啊，你不孝啊！你怎么能这么不要脸啊！我们卓家的脸都被你丢尽了啊。”  
旁边的班主任拦都拦不住，  
“卓爸爸，你冷静点，卓亦安，”李爱国也跟着站起来不痛不痒的阻止了一下，然后叫了卓亦安一声，“校方也念你是初犯，如果你告诉我们和你一起的那个男生是谁的话，我们校方会重新考虑一下。”李爱国眯着眼睛盯着卓亦安，本来他也不是针对卓亦安，如果卓亦安能把林阳供出来的话，当然不会轻易放走卓亦安，毕竟…李爱国不动声色的上上下下的看了卓亦安一遍。

滚吧。

卓亦安抬眼看了李爱国一眼，耷拉下眼皮摇摇头。  
“小兔崽子，你快说啊，赶紧告诉老师是谁啊。”卓群在旁边死命的摇着卓亦安，摇的他直恶心。看卓亦安不应声，卓群又开始一巴掌一巴掌的抽了起来，嘴里还是翻来覆去的那几句“不要脸”“丢人”。


	28. Chapter 28

林阳跑回教室的时候，卓亦安正在收拾课桌，身后站着班主任和一个没见过的男人。

“卓亦安。”林阳跑过去要抓卓亦安的胳膊。  
“你特么有病啊？离我远点。”卓亦安一巴掌拍开林阳伸过来的手，恨恨的骂。林阳愣在原地。  
“卓亦安，你不可以这么和同学说话。”班主任很不满意的看着卓亦安。  
“你怎么和同学说话呢。”旁边的男人也马上补了一句，林阳一下子就听出来这个声音，是卓亦安他爸。  
什么情况？为什么他爸来学校？为什么卓亦安要收拾东西？他要去哪？  
卓亦安胡乱的把东西一塞，抬眼偷偷看了林阳一眼，眼圈通红。转头走出教室。  
“老师，他…”林阳要跟着追出去，被班主任按住了，“回到你的坐位上，晚点再说。”转头也跟着走了出去。  
“卓亦安退学了。”班长站在林阳身后解释着。  
“为什么？”林阳看着班长，脑袋一阵一阵的发懵。  
“还为什么，就那事儿呗。”班长不可思议的看着林阳，下午说过的事儿晚上就忘。  
“退学…”林阳低声重复着。偏头看着已经收拾干净了的课桌，感觉心里被搅了一个洞。

班主任过了一会回到教室，站在讲台上，扫了台下同学一圈，很沉痛的开口。  
“嗯…同学们，我知道刚刚发生的事儿呢，很突然，让大家觉得惊慌，但是这周毕竟是考试周，老师仍然希望大家能把心思重点放在马上到来的考试上，”班主任顿了顿，“卓亦安同学呢。因为一些情况，今天办理了退学手续，老师希望这样的事情不要在我们班上发生第二次了，老师也很痛心，希望你们一直到毕业都能好好在这所学校里完成学业。”

「嘿！今天吃饭了吗？」  
「还好吗？」  
「今天第一天考试，我感觉我要完蛋。」  
「认真吃饭了吗？」  
「想你了。」

林阳每天一条短信的发着，但是都没得到回音，不知道是不是他的手机被发现没收了。

卓亦安当然没让这个手机被发现，晚上听着卓群睡了，就偷摸摸的拿出手机看当天林阳给自己发的短信，然后删掉。但是「想你了。」的那条试了几次都没忍心删除。有时候卓亦安觉得自己也挺厉害的，能一晚一晚的不睡觉，然后第二天还能接受卓群的辱骂，他二叔小姑都轮番来了一遍了，有来劝说他的，有来给张罗去新学校的事儿的。卓亦安有一耳朵没一耳朵的听着。

“哥，你这是不是得带孩子去医院看看啊？听说那什么，是因为有病。”小姑嘀嘀咕咕的和卓群说，卓群一听就炸了，  
“什么病？没有病！他是我们卓家根正苗红的长孙，咱们家谁有过这病？不是那么回事。”卓群手挥的跟什么似的，“他一定是被那小子带坏的，问他也不说，你说他这不是自找么。”卓群看着坐在一边发呆的卓亦安没好气的说，“这时候知道讲义气了，问他是谁还藏着掖着的，也不想想家里是个什么情况，能让他上这个学校我容易么。”卓群说着说着，就蹲下来叹气。  
“哥，你也别着急，我们这不是都在这想办法呢么，孩子看着也不好受，你在家就少说两句吧。”小姑低声劝着。  
“我自己家我还不能说话了？我是他爸，我能害了他？我说这些不都是为了他好？”卓群站起来大步走到卓亦安面前，抬手又是一巴掌，“跟你那个死妈不学好，真给我们老卓家丢脸。”卓亦安头被打的猛歪向一边，嘴里浅浅得尝到血腥味，抬眼看看卓群，没说话。  
“嘿，你个小逼崽子，你这是什么眼神？”卓群气的使劲锤了卓亦安胸口一下，发出两下闷响，“你摆个脸子给谁看呢？我看你还是挨打没够。”卓群对外人总是唯唯诺诺，在家里才敢放些狠话。  
“哥，你别动手打孩子了，他压力也大，你看他现在瘦成什么样了。”小姑过来拉开卓群。  
“他压力大，我压力不大吗？我赚钱很多吗？他要去新学校不花钱吗？个败家玩意儿，不知道赚钱就花钱，还赶不上他那个死妈，脱了衣服还能往家里拿两个半子儿。”卓群越说越露骨，小姑听不下去了，“哥你闭嘴吧，你当着孩子面说的什么啊？”小姑使劲推了卓群一把，把卓群推了个趔趄。

“我是管不了了，管不了了，他爱怎么着就怎么着吧，跟个男人在外面鬼混，真不要脸，要不看他是我们卓家的根，最好给我赶紧死外边。”卓群边骂边往出走。

“安子，你好好的，别让你爸担心了，好么？”小姑姑摸摸卓亦安的头，叹了口气也跟着走了出去。

卓亦安被胳膊的一阵疼痛感惊醒过来，自从上次撞到学校门上之后，胳膊一直没好，不知道是肌肉拉伤了还是骨头的问题，没人发现，回家后卓群就一直忙着骂人，来家里的人也一直忙着劝忙着问忙着看热闹，没一个人真正问过他突然瘦这么多有没有按时吃饭，只有晚上定时发过来的短信息会提醒他按时吃饭，可惜提醒的有点晚，白天已经一天没吃了，第二天又会忘，卓群还是白天不在家，只有在晚上回来的时候想起来又开始骂，从来没注意过家里米缸里的米，一点都不见少。  
家里灯没开，乌漆嘛黑的，卓亦安点开手机看了一眼，晚上9点多了，他站起来在屋里转了一圈，拿了件外套穿上，又转了一圈，在抽屉里翻出了把锤子，站在地中央呆了一会，转身走了出去。

12月的晚上已经零下了，卓亦安突然有点后悔没戴条围巾出来，冷的缩了缩脖子，这条路他小时候走了无数次，两边的小店十几年没变过，前面的馄饨店他经常吃，小时候妈妈夜班下班就会打包三份回来给他和姐姐们当早餐，看着他们吃完妈妈就会去睡觉，他就守在妈妈床边看着她睡觉然后等着姐姐回来。后来妈妈走了他就很少吃了，再往前有一家照相馆，他们去照过一次全家福，照相的那天他爸竟然还迟到。再往前左手边转过去就是妈妈工作的地方，门脸不大的一家小酒吧，小时候卓亦安也会跟着妈妈过去，妈妈在旁边工作，他就在没人坐的隔壁小包间里看着，也在这里遇到了李爱国。

吉市的人休息的早，马路上没什么行人，零星几辆出租车在马路上开过，偶尔路过几辆挂着红灯的黑车会对着卓亦安按喇叭，询问要不要坐车，还会直接有司机停在他旁边摇下车窗问。卓亦安走啊走啊，走到鼻头都冻红了，也因为走了很久难得身体走的很热，现在还在微微出汗。  
卓亦安再停下来的时候，站在一中经常翻出来的那面墙边，时间很晚了，小吃街里很安静，没有任何摊主还在营业。一中经常翻墙的学生为了方便，把这片墙抠出了几个刚好能踩上去的洞，从这里爬出来当然不能走正门回去，只能再从这里爬回去。卓亦安趴在墙头，看了看没人，转身翻了进去，开始下雪了，星星点点的雪花落在卓亦安身上，脸上，有些凉凉的挺舒服，主教学楼外边看上去，3层还有几个窗户亮着灯，应该是一些加班的老师还没走，安保也没在附近巡查，卓亦安开门走了进去。

林阳躺在床上编辑着今天的短信，其实他每次都会编辑一大段话，然后思考很久，删掉，重新编辑一些日常问候，发送。今天说点什么好呢，林阳盯着手机上刚编辑出来的一个「嘿」开始发呆。  
嗡。  
手机震了一下。  
「新信息1」  
林阳倏地从床上坐了起来，深呼吸了好几次，点开了新信息。  
「外面下雪啦。」谢天谢地，卓亦安终于回复了，林阳捧着手机开心的笑起来，鼻头莫名的发酸。  
「你还好吗？」  
「我也想你了。」林阳看着这条信息眼泪扑簌簌的掉了下来。  
「你等我，我很快就能去找你。」  
「不用啦，我再看看天空，就走啦。」林阳看着这条信息，心里隐隐的不安。  
「你在哪？」发送过去，好久没回应，林阳从上铺直接跳到地上，穿了拖鞋就跑到宿舍外边，也管不了会不会让他爸发现这个手机这种事儿了，拨了手机号打过去。  
嘟————————  
嘟————————————————  
没有人接。  
林阳又拨了一次。  
嘟———————  
“喂。”电话被接起来。  
“卓亦安你在哪！”林阳劈头盖脸的一句。  
“你小点声，震的我耳朵疼。”  
“我特么问你在哪？”林阳声音里带了哭腔，不安感越来越强。  
“你别喊，你快看外面的雪，可好看了。”卓亦安声音轻柔，听不出有什么。  
“嗯嗯，我看到了，下雪了，”林阳强迫自己深吸了口气，尽量放平声音，又问，“你也在看雪吗？”  
“对啊，这么看，真清晰啊，伸伸手就能碰到了呢。”  
林阳听着卓亦安的声音，脑子里像一堆人在打架一样，回放着各种镜头片段。  
你现在到底在哪？你在干什么？你在哪？？？！！！！！！

“不过站在这，真的好像能伸手碰到天的感觉啊。”

林阳头皮发麻，突然觉得腿软的站不住，捏着手机的手抖的厉害。他听到自己的声音对着电话说：“是，是啊，我陪你一起看。”

卓亦安在天台？！

林阳挂了电话，冲出宿舍楼，飞快的跑向主教学楼，耳边的风呼呼刮过，学下的又大了些，吹在林阳脸上的雪花一点都不温柔，打的他脸很疼，偶尔几片不长眼的雪花掉进林阳的眼睛里，弄他看不清前面的路。  
一路狂奔上5楼，整个走廊都回荡着自己的脚步声，一声一声，太刺耳了，林阳想捂住耳朵，太吵了，太吵了。  
通往天台的入口的门锁被破坏了，林阳看着栽歪在一边的门锁，手抖的不敢开门。

一中很少有需要学生上五楼的时候，虽说这扇通往天台的门会锁，钥匙也交由专门的老师管理，但是并不是多么牢固的锁，薄薄的铁片用螺丝拧住，上面挂了吧锁而已。

林阳站在天台的时候，看见卓亦安坐在天台的围栏上，两手撑着围栏，两条腿耷拉着，一晃一晃的，应该是没有听到后面的门响，还没发现身后的林阳。  
林阳快疯了，他不知道该怎么开口，这里这么高，他说话吓到他怎么办。林阳悄声无息的慢慢靠近卓亦安，顺便测算着怎么在那么高的地方把人抱下来，天台风很大，吹的两人的头发胡乱的飞着，卓亦安看着天空，嘴角噙着笑，偶尔抬起一只手接着雪花，一副悠然自得的样子。  
还有几步，马上就到了。林阳心里测算着，一点一点往前挪着。

嘭。

身后一声巨响，大风把林阳上来后忘记关的门吹上了。

卓亦安听到声响，回头就看到了离他不远的林阳。  
“亦安，你，你先下来。”计划完全被打乱，林阳只能走一步看一步。  
“你来啦。”卓亦安回头看着林阳笑，林阳很少看到卓亦安这么灿烂的笑。  
“嗯，我来了，我来找你，然后我们一起离开这。”林阳嗓子被什么堵着，说话变的很困难，眼泪在眼里打转。  
“你记性真差，我都说不啦，我就看看天空，然后就走啦。”卓亦安继续笑着看林阳，眼睛里隐隐有泪花在打转。  
“你去哪？我跟你一起？”林阳手往前伸了伸，还是够不到卓亦安。  
“去一个我想去的地方。”卓亦安歪着头，“有你在，我不害怕了。”  
没有给林阳任何接话的机会，卓亦安看着林阳的脸，笑着撒开手，倒了出去。

嘭。

林阳扑倒围栏边，围栏上被卓亦安坐暖了，探头出去，卓亦安就倒在下面的空地上，太高了，林阳看不太清，他努力擦了擦眼睛，还是看不清，再擦再看，脸被擦的生疼。林阳靠着围栏一点一点滑坐下来，身体抖成了筛子，林阳看着自己被冻得通红的手，又缓缓站了起来。

真冷啊。得回去穿件外套了。真…他妈冷啊！！！！！！！

下面传来一声声的惊呼，刚才的声响引起了还在3楼办公的老师们的注意。纷纷探头出去看，打电话报警的报警，叫救护车的叫救护车。

没人看到林阳。他疯跑过外面空地，闭着眼睛跑了过去。他不敢睁眼，他怕睁眼就看到几分钟前还望着他的那双笑意盈盈的眼睛，那双笑意盈盈但是悲伤到绝望的眼睛。


	29. Chapter 29

林阳病了一个礼拜，一直高烧不退被送进医院。他爸妈和奶奶都从昆市赶了回来。

“阳阳。”林奶奶推开病房的人，着急的跑到床边，“我的大孙儿。”林奶奶紧紧的抱住林阳，拍着他的后背，刚想要放开林阳，仔细看看他的脸，就被林阳扯住，“奶，再抱会儿。”林阳不撒手，

“我冷。”

“好好，奶奶再抱会儿，我的大孙儿。”林奶奶继续抱着林阳，一下一下的抚着林阳的后背。

“你家是不是养猫？”

林阳想起卓亦安问的这个问题，终于明白了。他平常抚着卓亦安的时候也和奶奶一样，他奶奶平常就是这么抚着他的呀。林阳突然低头趴在林奶奶的脖颈里，裂开嘴，毫不顾忌的嘶声哭了起来。

“大孙儿乖，想哭就哭吧。”林奶奶声音里也带了哭腔，“会过去，都会过去的。”  
病房外面林奶奶听了班主任说了情况，已经明白了怎么回事。  
“奶，为什么啊？”林阳趴在奶奶怀里泣不成声，“他为什么啊？”  
“唉…”林奶奶也不知道这到底要怎么回答，只叹了口气。  
“阳阳，”林阳妈推门进来，“妈妈带了些水果，一会吃完药一起吃啊。”林阳妈声音很轻，坐在林阳病床边，用手摸着儿子的脸，笑了笑，嘴边有一个和林阳一样的梨涡。  
“妈，这学期结束后，我想转学。”林阳从奶奶怀里抬起头，眼眶通红的看着林阳妈。  
“好，儿子，妈妈和爸爸回去就着手办这事儿。”林阳妈抹了抹儿子未干的眼泪，“下学期你一定转的过来。”

林阳回到学校的时候，考试已经结束了，面对着同学们的各种慰问，林阳都微笑说“没事。已经好了。”

空白了一周再回来，整个班级弥漫的奇怪的气氛，但是又好像约定俗成一样谁都不去讨论些什么。

班主任在讲台上说着放假的事儿，千叮咛万嘱咐的告诉大家作业一定要做。  
“同学们，你们这次的放假不能算放假，你们要开始有紧迫感了，高二下学期，我们就要开始进行一系列的模拟预期考试了，你们是明年就要升高三的人，我不希望我的班上有任何一个人掉队。”班主任手叉腰，非常严肃的说着，“下周一是学校最后一次晨会，你们也不能因为马上放假了而有任何懈怠，晨会我要求你们每个人都参加，校长会有很重要的话讲。还有，这一周都不要给我惹事，我不希望我的班上任何一个人周一晨会还要当着全校的人念检讨。”

林阳旁边的桌子已经被收走了，并补上来一个同学，和林阳成为了新的同桌，不过林阳一直记不住这个新同桌叫什么。林阳还是会约队友一起踢球，一起食堂约饭。偶尔换换口味会翻墙出去小吃街吃。

“阳仔，马上放假了，一会吃串的时候，喝一个？”庞燮搂着林阳肩膀，比了一个喝酒的姿势。  
“嗯。”林阳把庞燮的手从脖子上拿下来，简短的应了一声。  
“爽快！咱今儿哥几个喝不爽不回去啊~”庞燮来劲了。  
“你可拉倒吧，喝多了万一被抓，我可不想放假前和检讨来一个爱的抱抱。”另一个队友劝着。

前面零星有些翻墙出来的一中学生稀稀拉拉的走着，还有两对小情侣互相腻歪着，林阳看着看着就愣了神。  
“诶，”林阳被推了一下，庞燮凑过来，“那不是赵是吗？干嘛呢？神秘兮兮的。”

林阳顺着庞燮手指看过去，果然是赵是，看样子也不像是买吃的，躲躲闪闪的跟在一对学生情侣后面，手里还拿着什么东西对着前面的情侣。

赵是再一次被李爱国要求干偷拍这事儿，这一次赵是真的非常想拒绝，因为上次偷拍的事儿，导致…导致，卓亦安跳楼。他已经良心不安了很久了。现在基本上每天一睡觉就是卓亦安头破血流的脸，抓着他的脖子大喊为什么这么对他，经常大叫着醒来，室友已经警告过他好几次了，如果还这样就自己搬出宿舍去。但是他抗拒不了李爱国，李爱国拿着处分的把柄一直威胁赵是，让赵是真的苦不堪言。

“你在干嘛？”越是干坏事的时候，越紧张。听到这么一句，赵是吓的叫了起来，手一抖，手机掉到地上。  
身后站着林阳。  
林阳看了他一眼，弯腰捡起了手机，拿在手里翻看着。表情越来越冷。  
“这都是你拍的？”林阳摇着手机问赵是。  
气压低地让赵是误以为自己掉进了冰窟，吓的一句话都不敢说。  
“我问你这是你拍的？”林阳一把抓起赵是的外套，只听嘶啦一声，应该是衣服的某个部位撕破了。  
“…嗯。”赵是突然之间觉得有一种解脱了的感觉。  
“都是你拍的？”林阳抓着赵是的手抖得厉害。赵是明白了林阳真正想问的是什么。  
“对，都是我拍的。”赵是抬头看着林阳，他觉得呼吸有点困难，林阳的手越收越紧，衣领渐渐勒地赵是呼吸不到不到空气。林阳身后追过来的队友们忙着拉开二人，乱七八糟的拉扯后，终于分开了两个人。  
“赵是，你特么…”林阳眼眶通红，额头的青筋鼓出了好大一块，“我还帮你。我傻逼吗？”  
“我知道，所以有你的我都删了。”赵是不敢再看林阳现在形同疯癫的状态。

好，好一个都删了。那你为什么还留着卓亦安的啊！

林阳猛地挣脱开队友们的手，扑倒赵是身上，只对着头有针对性的打，一拳一拳，赵是眼睛肿了，鼻子肿了，留鼻血了，嘴唇裂了，打着打着，一脸的血，旁边的队友们吓傻了，从没见过这个情况。  
“愣着干什么，快拉开啊！”终于有人反应过来，扑上去推开林阳，“赶紧叫救护车，这个不喘气了！”  
一群人忙乱的各自分工，林阳坐在一边低头盯着自己一手的血。

很疼吧，一定很疼吧。他那么怕高的一个人，跳下去的时候一定很疼吧。

赵是被送进医院，诊断鼻骨骨折，轻微脑震荡。  
林阳和队友们则被叫进教务处。

“怎么又是你？！”李爱国一脸恨铁不成钢的假惺惺样子，指着林阳的鼻子，林阳皱着眉偏开头，李爱国手指上的烟臭味让林阳恶心。  
“你这是什么表情你？”李爱国明显对林阳的动作很不爽，声音高了起来。  
“诶，诶，主任主任，”旁边庞燮连忙开口，“您别生气，同学之间有点误会。”  
“什么误会？什么误会也不能把同学打成那样啊？”李爱国看到有这个台阶下，就顺势下了一点，但还是摆出教师作风。“最近学校事儿还不多吗？你们这么不让人省心。”  
林阳抬头看了眼李爱国。你还有脸说这句话吗？

李爱国并没有看到林阳的表情，转头坐回自己的椅子上，“你们一个个的，都回去给我写检讨，周一一个一个的给我上台念！林阳记大过一次，你们几个都留校察看。”  
“对不起，连累你们。”走出教务处，林阳对几个队友说。  
“留校察看没事，只要表现好就没有问题，倒是你，可是记大过啊。入档案的啊！”庞燮拍拍林阳的肩膀，“你不去再求求情吗？”  
“不用了。”林阳无所谓的耸耸肩。林阳早有打算。

“你们让我说你们什么好啊？”班主任正在讲台上怒气冲冲，眼睛看着林阳，“尤其是你，林阳，平常挺老实的一孩子怎么回事？还给我打人？马上就放假了你给我来这事儿？”班主任气的不轻，几次都喊破音了。  
林阳低着头不说话。班主任停顿了一会，语气缓和了些，“我知道最近咱们班发生了一些影响到大家的事情，但是老师还是希望你们能认清自己的重点应该放在哪里，不要再给我惹麻烦了。好吗？”

周一晨会比以往的都要沉重些，校长没有之前的慷慨激昂，声音低沉了很多。  
“同学们，我们学校最近发生一些了不好的事情，想必大家都已经知道了，我作为校长感到非常的悲痛，我是非常不希望看到这类事情发生的，首先，他对我们学校的学生是一种影响学习心情的负面影响，其次，也是对学校的声誉有很大的影响，我希望同学们在做出任何事情之前除了考虑自己以外，也能设身处地的为我们的学校你们的母校考虑一下，我作为学校的大家长在这里郑重的请求大家，”说着校长向台下鞠了一躬，

“对于近期学校发生的两起恶性事件，首先，我希望大家为了学校的荣誉不要到处散播谣言，甚至不要和父母去说，引起你们家长的恐慌，也不要到处和外校的朋友说，希望大家谨记这一点。第二件事，对于恶性殴打同学的事情，我们学校也是绝对不会姑息的，对于涉事相关学生校方已经给出了严厉的批评和处分，希望大家引以为戒，不要拿学校的规矩当儿戏！学校就是学习的地方！如果要耍流氓大可不必来读我们学校！”

校长再次停下来缓和了一下，“好了，接下来，我们让涉事相关学生上来自己念检讨，让全校师生评判他们应不应该被原谅。”  
林阳捏着检讨纸站在讲台边听着校长的一大段屁话，一脸的不以为然。

大人们，真恶心啊。

比较没那么重要的几个队友先稀稀拉拉的念完检讨，班主任在下面推了推林阳，“诚恳一点，知道吗？”林阳看了班主任一眼，转头上台。

这是林阳第一次站在升旗台上，看着下面的全校师生，说实话，这感觉还有点可怕，密密麻麻的一群人面无表情的看着你，好像也并不在意你要说什么。  
林阳抖开两张检讨纸，深呼一口气，吐了出去。

“各位同学，老师，我是高二理2班的林阳，今天我站在这里，是为了我近期殴打赵是同学这件事做出检讨。”

高一点的地方果然很冷啊，不过也没有那个晚上冷。林阳抬头看看主教学楼的天台，好像那里有个人正晃着两条腿看着林阳。

“我在校外殴打了赵是同学，导致赵是同学受伤住院，这件事情带来的恶劣影响我深刻的意识到了。我犯得错误有两点，第一，我不应该违反校园规定翻墙出去，非常对不起学校，也辜负了老师怕我们危险的良苦用心；第二，我不应该殴打同学，打人是不对的，尤其不管什么情况下，都不应该用暴力解决问题，希望大家可以以我为戒，不要再犯相同的错误。我的错误，导致赵是同学受伤严重，现在还躺在医院里，我对此非常的抱歉。也希望能尽快去医院和赵是同学本人还有赵是的家长说声对不起，希望取得他们的原谅。但是，”林阳停了下来，看着下面黑压压的一片人，

“我为什么要打他呢，因为他用手机偷拍同学。”林阳突然来了这么一句，“他的偷拍是学校某位「教务主任」授意的。”说完，回头看了一眼已经开始慌张的李爱国。

台下一片哗然，突然乱哄哄了起来。包括台上的校长，校长觉得不妙，迈开步子准备过来抢林阳手里的话筒，被还站在台上的几个队友挡住了，队友示意林阳快点说下去。

“卓亦安的照片就是赵是拍的，而照片里的另一个人就是我。”台下爆发出惊呼。

“我和卓亦安都是男的，没有错，我们互相喜欢，也没有错，错在用有色眼镜看这件事儿的人，卓亦安不是跳楼自杀，是被你们这帮人逼死的。”林阳回头指着校长的方向，看着校长气急败坏的脸，边骂边死命推着拦着自己的几个队友，  
“去叫保安！去叫保安！反了！简直反了！”

“谁喜欢谁都没有错，这是我们应有的权利，没有任何人有资格去剥夺这种权利，我希望再不会有人发生我和卓亦安这种今生永不能相见的悲剧，不要带着懊悔过一辈子。谢谢大家，我的检讨念完了。”林阳把话筒摔在地上大步走下升旗台。眼睛盯着天台的方向。

小傻蛋，这是我第一次做检讨，是检讨书，也是给你的情书，对不起，我写晚了。

几个队友看着林阳走远的身影，终于放开校长。

“帮我个忙吧，”那天从教务处出来之后，林阳请求队友们。  
“说吧。”庞燮吹着口哨。  
“周一念检讨那天，我准备说点事儿，如果台上有人要拦，帮我挡一下。”林阳看着队友们的脸。  
“好。”庞燮锤了林阳一拳，“没问题。”其他几个队友也跟着点头  
“我…”  
“如果你是说你和卓亦安那些事，你就放心大胆的说，哥几个在后面帮你挡着。”  
“你们知道？”林阳盯着几个队友，队友们互相看着，嘿嘿笑了起来。  
“林阳，我们不傻也不瞎，咱们天天混一起，你喜欢谁我们还看不出来吗？”庞燮抬脚踹了林阳一下，“所以，你就放心的说吧，别怕，有我们。”


	30. Chapter 30

“哎呦我的妈呀！”  
抱着一堆书的男孩，跑的太用心，没看到脚底下的石头，绊了一下，扑通趴在地上，龇牙咧嘴的站起来，看看表，顾不上疼痛的脚，胡乱捡起书继续奔跑。  
“赶上了吗？赶上了吗？”男孩哐当推开宿舍门，大声嚷嚷着，吓了屋里的人一跳。  
“吓死人了。”屋里的人皱眉看着男孩，“还有两分钟赶紧的。”  
“还好还好，急死我了。”男孩呼哧呼哧的坐到屋里人身边，紧盯着电脑桌面上的选课系统。  
时间一到，两个人开始快速操作鼠标，一顿操作下去，结果出来后，两人都终于放松的靠在椅子上，有气无力的击掌了一下。  
“妈呀，终于摆脱鲶鱼老大的课了。”  
“是呀。”  
“嘶————”放松之后，男孩才感觉腿扎心的疼，肉嘟嘟的脸都扭曲在一起。  
“阳仔，你那有没有什么消毒的。”男孩疼的直抓旁边人的胳膊。  
“你怎么搞的啊？方行？” “阳仔”林阳低头看着方行受伤的腿。  
“着急往回跑，摔了一跤。”方行低头撸起裤管，膝盖蹭破了一大块，又是血又是沙子的。  
“这么大面积还是送你去医务室吧。”林阳搀起方行，转身出门。

昆市是个一年四季温度都差不太多的城市，当然依然潮热，林阳还记得几年前第一次来昆市时候的不适应，现在也是习惯了一些。室友方行是本市人，对于林阳这个北方仔很好奇，总有一大堆问题，类似“冬天到底多冷啊？”“是不是你们北方人都不怕冷啊？”之类的。虽然方行是本市人，但难得很白，按他自己的话来说，小时候家里就有防晒意识，从他很小的时候就给他涂防晒打遮阳伞什么的，所以方行对林阳生活在在北方但是黑这件事儿也不是很理解。

“不行不行，我得慢点走，好疼啊。”方行低头看着自己擦破一大块的裤子，一脸懊恼。林阳记得这条裤子是方行新买的，这才没几天就不能穿了。  
“校园里能开车就好了，也不至于这么一步一步的挪。”方行一瘸一瘸的走着，他家里挺有钱，考大学之后家里为了奖励方行特地买了一辆车送给他，但是只能他放假回家的时候开开。  
“行了，别抱怨了，前面就是了。”林阳放慢了速度，陪着方行慢慢走。  
“今天又没刮胡子吧？”方行个子不高，一抬头就看到林阳下巴上青色的胡茬，“你也太不爱收拾自己了。”  
“我得有时间啊。”

高二转学到这个城市后，林阳变的比以前学习努力了很多，有的时候都要林阳妈督促他出去稍微放松一下，和同学多来往来往，  
“妈，哪有您这样的，您儿子高三了，马上报志愿了。还让我玩儿。”林阳看着妈，一脸无可奈何。  
“好好，不出去玩，但是在家也要知道放松放松啊。”林阳妈在林阳桌子上放了一盘切好的苹果，“你要考上大学，爸爸妈妈送你个更好的手机。奖励你。”  
“谢谢妈，但是不用了，这个又没坏，还能用。”林阳看着桌上的HTC，浅浅的笑了笑。  
昆市的高中林阳一直是走读，没有选择住校，路上虽然辛苦了点，但是每天回到家看到奶奶，看到爸妈，林阳觉得很安心。  
刚到这个城市的时候，他频繁的睡不着，还会做噩梦，梦里卓亦安一遍一遍的在自己面前跳下去，醒来就是一身汗。  
林阳会在心里念着、骂着，但是转天又拿起手机看着短信偷偷的掉眼泪。一直到高中毕业，林阳除了家人，从没告诉过任何新同学自己的手机号码，毕业后大家写同学录的时候也直接写「无」。  
手机里还简单保留着他和卓亦安的短信，林阳下了几次决心想删除，最后都放弃了。然后每次都后怕，真怕自己脑子一抽给删了。

“儿子，大学想报什么专业啊？”林阳妈偶尔会问一下。  
“报…心理学系吧。”林阳自从有了电脑之后，上网查了大量的资料，知道了很多以前不知道或没想通的事儿。  
“哟，这个妈妈可不懂，”林阳妈觉得这是个很新鲜的词儿，“但是妈妈相信你的选择，想报就报吧。”

后来林阳考上了昆市心理学系最有名的大学，然后和方行成为了室友。方行从小没吃过什么苦，以为上了大学了就轻松了，看到室友林阳觉得自己是不是太单纯了，方行躺在床上打手游的时候，林阳在学习；方行在叫外卖的时候，林阳在学习；方行在床上无聊的直哼哼的时候，林阳在学习。方行时间多得是，但是林阳经常没时间。脑袋扎在一堆心理学书籍里不停的看，好像试图在了解些什么。

“阳仔，你毕业以后想干什么啊？”  
“可能是做心理咨询师吧。”其实林阳也没想好，但是这个专业的就业范围没那么大，如果不想跨行，翻来覆去就几个可以从事的职业。  
“这感情好，我表哥就是开心理咨询室的，你到他那上班就行。”方行乐呵呵的说。  
“你先安排好你自己吧。”林阳对这个富家小公子哥很是头疼，一切事情都可以想的很简单。  
有一次出去聚餐，林阳也问过方行的未来规划，方行回答的随便。  
“我啊，我还不就那样，早就被安排好了，”说着方行抬手喝了一口啤酒，然后掰着手指头给林阳算，“喏，我爸，胸外科。我妈，妇产科。还有我表哥，和咱们一样，心理学系毕业的，现在自己开了个咨询室，我毕业就得被我家扔到国外进修一圈回来，然后要么我进他们医院精神心理科，要么和我表哥一样，给我开个咨询室，或者干脆我就去我表哥那干，你看，是不是都安排好了。”方行拍了拍林阳的肩膀，拿起啤酒和林阳碰了一个。

好容易把人搀到医务室，林阳手臂都酸了。  
“阳仔，没有你我怎么办啊~”方行说话总带着南方人方言语系里的软糯，只要不是生气，怎么听都像在撒娇。  
“你老实坐着吧，”林阳弯腰看了看方行的膝盖，有些白色的脓液冒了出来，“你看，有点化脓了吧。”  
林阳直起身体的时候正好和后面过来的校医撞在一起，林阳今天衣服兜有点浅，手机一下被撞的从兜里掉了出来，还被校医踩了一脚。  
“让开！”林阳一巴掌推开校医，蹲下捡起手机，塑料壳裂开了，但是屏幕没事，按了按还是正常使用。  
林阳看了眼校医，意识到自己刚才太过激了。  
“对不起，您没事吧。”林阳抱歉的一笑，伸手拉了一把被自己推坐在旁边椅子上的校医。  
“哎呦，小伙子力气蛮大的呀。”校医打了个哈哈，转头处理方行的伤口。  
看到方行在看自己，林阳不好意思的挠了挠额头的那条凸起的伤疤。


	31. Chapter 31

“你昨晚又做噩梦了，”处理好伤口的方行一瘸一瘸的走着，看着前面的林阳突然开口，方行虽然人很单纯，但不是傻。虽然和刚来昆市的时候比，情况已经好了很多了，但是噩梦的情况还偶有发生，有几次就是被方行呼唤醒的，方行零星可以从林阳喊叫的话里听清几个字眼，比如“不要”“别跳”“等我”。方行的判断是有哪个对林阳非常重要的人用一些极端的方法在林阳面前坐了什么极端的事儿，他几次想问，但是觉得可能时机不到，就没问出口。现在正好是一个切入点，方行这样想着，问了出来。  
“对不起，又吵到你了吧。”林阳有些不好意思，高中不肯住校的主要原因之一也是因为这个，林阳很怕给别人添麻烦。“现在已经好多了，但是还是偶尔控制不住。”  
“哪有人能控制自己做梦的。”方行笑笑，“以为你每天看书好厉害，结果这个还没弄明白。”方行想了想，“晚上别看书了吧？串啤？走不走？”  
“就你这腿，还喝酒？”林阳低头看看方行的腿。  
“哎呀，没事儿啊，走吧。”

昆市天气热，晚上大家都不爱回家，还没街上凉快，所以这边的夜市常年关门很晚，不像吉市的晚上，天一冷，大家就早早进屋睡觉了。  
这边的烧烤林阳一直觉得比不上吉市的，总感觉欠那么丝火候，但是胜在气氛，今晚摊儿又满员，幸亏方行机灵，提前电话老板留了两个位置。

“来，走一个。”方行这点非常不像周边的南方人，喝酒非常的爽快，走一个 是他的口头禅之一。  
“慢点喝。”林阳酒量不差，但是不能喝快酒，慢慢喝能喝很多，只要一快，估计一瓶啤酒就倒了。  
“阳仔，就当是我的社会实践，和我说说你的梦吧。”方行单刀直入。  
林阳料到今天方行要自己出来喝酒可能是要开口说这个，来之前他也挣扎了好久要不要说，他和方行从大一就一起住同一个宿舍到现在两年多了，方行这个人他很喜欢，有自己的小心思，但只用在该用的地方，一次都没用在过林阳身上，平常很讲义气，说话的分寸恰到好处，总之相处起来让人很舒服就是了。而且那件事在他心里确实压了很久，根本找不到一个宣泄的出口，如果和方行说，他会很放心。  
“我高二下学期之前，还是在吉市念的，”林阳喝了口酒，“高二下学期搬到这里生活的。在老学校，有一个我喜欢的人，他叫卓亦安，是我见过的最可爱的男孩子。”林阳毫不避讳，“他在高二放假前的一个晚上，在我面前跳楼自杀了。”林阳抓着啤酒瓶的手骨节发白，捏的用力，“后来我转学到这边，就开始做噩梦了，梦到他一遍一遍的在我面前跳下去。”林阳吐了一口气，缓和了一下自己的情绪，“后来噩梦没那么频繁了，但是现在还是偶尔会梦到。”  
方行听完若有所思的点点头，拿起酒瓶又和林阳碰了一个，一口气喝完。  
“所以，你选心理学系是因为他？”  
“嗯，后来家里有了电脑，我开始会查资料了，我查到一些和他很相似的症状都包含在抑郁症里，我想系统的学习了解下，就报考这里了。”  
“证实了吗？”  
“八九不离十吧，他最后那段时间应该是焦虑恐慌症和一定程度的抑郁，可是那时候我不懂，没看出来，早知道…”  
“打住，”方行推了林阳一下，“你也知道那时候你不懂，所以不存在这个早知道，你别往深了想。”  
“我知道。”林阳回碰了一下方行的酒瓶，喝了一口。

“咱们明年就可以实习了，”方行没头没脑的说了这么一句，“我表哥那边前两天还和我说去他那实习，我答应了，你和我一起吧。”

没有鲶鱼老大的课之后，两人的日子轻松了不少，其实两人心里还是多少觉得有点对不起鲶鱼老大的，这个鲶鱼老大本来叫“于念”，年纪五十大多，是学校颇有师威的老教授，课虽然教得好，但是实在规矩太多，能从他手底下拿到学分的非常少，对于这件事儿校方也是头疼，明里暗里劝了他几次，差不多就得了，但是人于教授秉着不能有丝毫马虎的做派依然我行我素，新入学的学生不清楚状况，在他手底下学了一年之后，大部分是都要跑掉的，没跑掉的那些就是选课手慢的没办法，只能再跟于教授大眼瞪小眼一学期。  
这学期的课对于林阳方行两个人来说明显轻松了不少，压力一小，日子就过的快，转眼就大三了。

“诶，明天，跟我去我表哥那呗？”方行从床上探出头来，脸上胖嘟嘟的肉随着嚼薯片的嘴一颤一颤的，一个假期回来，也不知道方行跑哪去吃吃喝喝了，整个人胖了一圈。

“行啊，”林阳在下面看书，感觉有什么东西星星点点的掉下来，用手一摸，薯片渣，“你能下来吃吗？掉的哪儿都是。”  
“下床没地方呆啊。”方行伸伸腿，又缩了回去。

第二天阴天，两人出门的时候有点下雨，林阳打了伞，方行拿手机叫了个车，直奔他表哥的咨询室。

车一路开进市中心，最后停在了一处看着就很贵的写字楼前。方行表哥把咨询室租在这里，一是人流量大，二是楼下吃饭喝咖啡都很方便。  
方行低头扫了眼手机，  
“B座，”，用手一指，“这边。”  
两人进了大楼，里面竟然有门禁，两边各有一处安保台。  
“走，先登个记。”方行倒是轻车熟路，刷刷两笔写完，安保就用通卡帮他们刷了一下，放人进去了。  
“26楼。”方行又低头看了眼手机。  
电梯一路向上，没一会林阳就有种耳朵被堵住的感觉，捏着鼻子鼓了口气才通开。出了电梯门，左转，看到一扇很大的落地玻璃门，直接可以看到里面的接待台，后面的墙上印着咨询室的LOGO—NEWDAY·心理咨询室。  
前台接待帮忙开了门，查看了预约表，就引着二人到了一处房间门前。  
“表哥。”方行推开门，“我来啦。”  
“挺准时啊，小行，”方行表哥抬头推了推眼镜，站了起来，“快进来。”  
“介绍一下，这是我表哥，”方行冲林阳介绍着，“这是我同学兼室友，林阳。”  
“哟，林阳，你好你好，听小行提起过你，今天算是见到本尊啦。”方行表哥握了握林阳的手，“我叫陆冉，叫我冉哥就行。”  
陆冉说话声音非常的温柔，和整个人的形象很搭。与方行不同，陆冉个子很高，瘦但不弱。肤色和方行一样白，鼻梁上架了一副金丝边眼镜，深棕色的短发，今天穿了一件素色衬衣，搭配一条白色裤子，从头到脚都散发出一种把你的心事说给我听很安心的特殊气质。

方行和陆冉拉了一会家长，就进入正题。

“你们现在大三啦，可以实习，我这边非常欢迎有这么优秀的助手来帮忙，”陆冉看着林阳，“尤其是小阳，我听小行说你的成绩非常好，平常也很用功刻苦，在我这实习，会很大程度的用上你课本上的知识，并转化成你个人的经验。”  
“谢谢冉哥夸奖。”林阳谦虚的点点头。  
“我这边的预约呢，一般是周三和周五的时候比较多，这两天需要你们按时来上班以外，其他的时间你们可以自行安排。”  
方行林阳两人点点头，表示明白。  
“你们今天有课吗？没有的话等我一会，我马上下班，跟我一起吃个饭吧。”陆冉看看表，笑眯眯的看着两人。


	32. Chapter 32

外面雨还没停，三人没走远，就近楼下选了一家陆冉经常去的西餐厅。  
三人点完菜后，林阳问道。

“冉哥，咨询室常预约的人大概都是什么类型？”

“很好啊，知道提前预习，”陆冉笑了笑，赞赏地看着林阳，“常预约的大概有两类，一类是已经在医院确诊并开药服药后来我们这做进一步心理咨询治疗的，还有一类是因为情绪问题来我们这做心理开导和建设的。后者相对多一些，当然前者也有一部分固定的常预约。”陆冉停下来，等着上菜的服务员摆好盘之后说了声谢谢，又继续说，“你们陆续会见到，我会提前和你们说。”

一顿饭过后，方行林阳谢过陆冉招待，叫了车，回到宿舍。

“我表哥人不错吧？”方行笑嘻嘻的问。  
“嗯，聊起天来就让人很安心，是那种有什么都想和他的说那种感觉。”林阳真心实意的称赞。  
“跟着他实习的好处就是，有什么事儿都可以和他说，咱们和他聊，免费。”

“好，我知道了。”林阳感激地看着方行，他明白方行话里的意思。方行这个人一定从小就被教育的很好，说话做事都会考虑到对方的感受，就算是想帮忙，用的方法也一定是对方能接受的那种，一点不会让人尴尬。

“方行，你以后一定是个很好的心理医生或者心理咨询师。”

周三上午9点，方行林阳已经站在咨询室的房间里了，他们被提前告知不能穿颜色太扎眼的衣服，素色最好，看着让人舒服即可。所以今天方行很乖巧的穿了一件淡黄色的衬衣，搭配了一条棉麻质地的浅灰色裤子。

“啊，这完全不是我风格啊。”方行不满意的看着自己的行头，皱着眉看着旁边的林阳。

“那你下次来就穿你平常的嘻哈风。”林阳在他旁边盯着他一会拽拽衣服，一会抻抻裤子，摇了摇头。

初次实习，陆冉没有给他们安排太重的工作，一来是要他们熟悉下情况，而来是要他们仔细观察，为后面的进一步工作做准备。陆冉先让他们辅助前台接听咨询电话，认真做相关信息录入，二是简单的接客，引导来者去到休息室休息。第一个预约是10点半到的，一位父亲带着12、13岁左右大的孩子，林阳给来者做了登记之后引他们进了陆冉的房间。折回来的时候，林阳拿起来访者往来记录看了起来。  
首次咨询是从半年前开始的，因为校园霸凌产生了厌学和焦虑恐慌，严重地一次，把自己父亲打伤到住院。经历这半年的心理咨询，情况略好转。可以在某些情况下，控制住自己的脾气。

“什么情况？”方行探头看着林阳手上的本子。  
“嗯…焦虑恐慌。”林阳把本子递给方行看。  
前台的桌上放着一盘自由拿取的水果糖，一般是分发给来者的，50分钟后，这对父子从屋里走出来，男孩脸上没什么表情，父亲倒是看着有点开心，走到门口对所有人都说着谢谢。  
“要吃糖吗？”父亲正在到处说谢谢，男孩站在原地，林阳端着盘子问道。  
男孩看了看林阳，又看了看盘子，点了点头。  
“要吃什么味儿的？”林阳低头查了下，“里面有椰子的，橘子的，荔枝的，哦，还有芒果的。”  
“荔枝的。”  
“给。”林阳挑出一颗荔枝味的水果糖放到男孩手上，男孩拨开，放到嘴里，嘴巴的一边顶出来一块，可能感受到甜味，终于舒坦的眯了眯眼睛。  
“谢谢哥哥。”  
“不谢。”

目送这对父子走出门后，前台小姑娘用手戳了戳林阳，“林同学，看不出来啊，你上手还挺快的啊。”  
“谢谢。”对于这种称赞，林阳倒是不拒绝。  
“那小孩，半年了第一次说谢谢。”前台小姑娘用手支着下巴看着林阳的侧脸。  
“是冉哥疏导的好。”

中午午休过后，下午是三组预约，一组是确诊躁郁症后来做进一步心理咨询治疗的，还有两组都是婚姻咨询。  
三组咨询结束下来已经晚上7点了。陆冉从屋里走了出来，稍微活动了一下，看了一下两位实习生帮忙整理的信息录入，指出了错误的部分，就吩咐前台小姑娘可以下班了。

“第一天怎么样？”陆冉笑眯眯的问方行和林阳。  
“表哥，我终于知道和人一天都在聊天有多累了。”方行和林阳今天有分工，下午人多的时候，林阳负责辅助前台接听电话和接待信息录入，方行则负责引导来者去休息室并在休息室进行简单的聊天问询，方行脑子灵有会看眼色，和来者聊天比较容易上手，但是也还是要估算着对方的情绪问题，每一句话聊的都如履薄冰的。

“你这才刚开始就不行啦？”陆冉笑着摸了摸方行的头顶，“真要开始从事这个职业还有好长的路要走呐。”


	33. Chapter 33

接下来的几次实习，林阳和方行觉得稍微顺手了些，了解了来者的基本情况后会比较好找到切入点，尤其是方行，不会再抱怨陪聊多累，而是开始会挖空心思思考能不能从他这聊出些新东西来，咨询室的常客也很喜欢这两位新来的实习生，尤其是前台小姑娘经常旁敲侧击的问方行，林阳有没有女朋友，喜欢什么样的。

“花儿，你这么喜欢我阳仔，你自己去问啊。”每次一问的时候，方行就这样回复前台小姑娘。  
“讨厌，我要是敢自己去问我还问你干什么啊？”花儿脸蛋红红。  
“那我只能告诉你我不知道。”方行顺手掏了一块前台的糖，扔到嘴里，吧唧吧唧的吃了起来。

今天又是焦虑恐慌父子固定来咨询的时间，不过男孩看上去情绪不是很高，父亲左手缠着纱布，一脸担忧的陪着男孩走了进来。前面的咨询还没结束，林阳引导父亲填了咨询表，呼唤方行带人先去休息室。  
“还要吃糖吗？”看着男孩不是很高兴的脸，林阳又轻声问了一句。这次男孩没看他，直接走了过去。  
“今天看来不太妙啊。”花儿在林阳旁边低声说了一句。林阳看着男孩的背影有些担忧。  
前面那对咨询好像起了什么争执，导致原本规定的时间结束了还没出来，林阳低头看了看手表，回头和花儿说，“我去休息室看看。”  
“去吧。”花儿拍拍林阳。

休息室里，男孩开始烦躁的走来走去，缠着纱布的父亲在一边跟着劝，但是又很怕的样子，不敢跟男孩靠的太近。

“小超，”方行在一边轻柔的叫着男孩的名字，试图引起他的注意，“咨询室有些状况，还没有结束，我们可以再等等嘛？”方行知道在不确定到底还需要多久的情况下尽量不要使用一些“快好了”“马上”这类容易引起反感的词。小超仿佛听不见一样地继续原地走着。  
“小超爸爸，你先坐下来吧。”方行看着小超爸爸，劝着让对方先冷静一下。  
“诶，诶。”小超爸爸应着坐了下来，眼睛紧张的盯着儿子的一举一动。方行倒了杯水递给小超爸爸。表哥的心理咨询室除了成人还会有一些幼童，所以除了普通的水，也是为了安抚一些情绪问题的儿童，还会备有一些甜甜的饮料，方行想想，接了一杯美年达，走到小超面前。

“喝点这个吧，”方行笑眯眯的看着小超，方行之前都是用这个哄孩子，直觉觉得应该没错。小超偏头看了一眼杯子，突然停住，呼吸开始剧烈起伏起来，猛地抬手打掉方行手里的纸杯，边嘶哑的喊着边到处乱跑乱撞，放在屋子角落的一个小盆栽被小超一巴掌打在地上，摔的粉碎。方行赶忙跑过去，要拦住继续暴走的小超，  
“小超！小超，没事了，没事了。”方行从背后抱着小超的身体，想控制住他。  
小超握了一块地上的碎片，回手使劲划了过去，方行觉得手臂一阵钻心的疼，等反应过来的时候，手臂上的血滴滴答答的直往地上流。

林阳推门进来的时候，看到墙角嘶吼暴走的小超，旁边是坐在地上捂着正在流血胳膊的方行，还有一边急的跺脚但是不知所措的小超爸爸，  
“方行，你没事吧？”林阳跑到方行身边扶起他，坐在一边的椅子上，准备去看小超。  
“他手里有地上的碎片。”方行着急的抓着林阳的衣服，“你小心点。”  
“没事，”林阳拍拍方行的肩膀。  
“小超，”林阳大声的叫了一声，试图盖过小超的嘶吼，林阳担忧的低头看着小超的手，因为握着碎片握的太紧，小超的手也受伤了，正在流血，  
“哥哥看看你的手好吗？”林阳举起双手让自己完整的出现在小超视线范围内，“哥哥就看看你的手，你的手流血了，告诉哥哥是不是很疼？”林阳插着小超不嘶吼的空隙，把自己的话送入小超的耳朵。  
“哥哥就看看你的手，”林阳又靠近一步，蹲在地上，视线和小超持平，眼睛盯着小超的眼睛，等待着他嘶吼的声音变小。  
渐渐叫累了，小超不再大声的嘶吼，而是变成从鼻子里发出哼哼的声音，但是不肯扔掉手里的碎片。  
“小超，你手里是什么？可不可以给哥哥看一下？”林阳试探的问了一句，同时伸开自己的手，往前稍微送了一点。  
小超有点犹豫的也把手往前送了一点，林阳笑了笑，看着小超，“真是个好孩子，知道给哥哥分享，小超是个这么棒的孩子。”

好像从没听到过这样的夸赞，小超稍微平静了些，大方的把手里的碎片伸给林阳看，林阳干脆盘腿坐在地上，真的看似认真的把玩起那块带血的碎片，小超把碎片交给林阳的时候，林阳顺便检查了一下小超的手，没有很深的口子，都是浅浅的割破。  
“这个真好看，哥哥看完了，现在还给小超，”林阳又把碎片放回小超手里，“但是哥哥告诉小超，它呢，因为有锋利的边边，所以只能轻轻地拿着看，如果再像刚才一样使劲握的话，手会疼。答应哥哥好吗？”林阳耐心的等着小超的回答，看到小超点点头，终于放心下来，  
“好了，小超这么棒，和哥哥抱一个吧。”林阳坐在地上张两手，等着小超，  
小超一步一挪的靠近林阳，然后安静的抱住林阳，林阳的手抚着小超的背，一下一下，像安抚一只受惊的小猫，贴合着心脏的节奏，小超在林阳怀里舒服的闭上了眼睛。

恍惚间，林阳回到了吉市一中的那个天台，怀里抱着他的卓亦安，一下一下的抚着，嘴里说着，

“没事了，没事了。一切都会好的。”


	34. Chapter 34

花儿拿着清洁工具清理着地上的狼藉，担心的回头看着屋里另一边，小超爸爸站在一边手足无措的和方行林阳说抱歉，看上去已经难过的快哭了。林阳拿了急救箱坐在方行旁边暂时的处理着伤口。

“两位同学，我真的，不知道该说什么了。”小超爸爸搓着手，就算方行林阳已经说不要紧了，还是不肯停下，“我真的是太对不起了，同学，你一定要告诉我你的医药费用，我一定还给你。”

“小超爸爸，你真的不要这样，真的没关系。”方行疼的龇牙咧嘴但还是坚持地劝说着，“只要小超没受太大的伤，就已经是最好的了。”  
林阳捏着碘酒棉棒捧着方行的胳膊，一点一点处理着，伤口虽然不规整，但是绝对不到需要缝针的地步，先暂时处理包扎上，稍微晚些看看要不要再让人去趟医院。

“小超爸爸，”方行突然想到了什么，抬头看着对方，“我刚刚是哪个举动，让小超突然焦虑恐慌发作了？”方行一直就在想这个问题。

“可…可能是那杯饮料吧，”小超爸爸刚才也想了很久，觉得就是那杯饮料，“前两天我没看住他，他自己跑去网吧上网，去看了他们学校的那个叫什么贴吧论坛的什么个东西。”小超爸爸努力回忆，“回来之后就不对了，我这个胳膊，就是那时候弄伤的，”小超爸爸低头看看自己的手臂，表情十分悲伤，“你说，我到底做错的什么啊？我不做亏心事，为什么要让我儿子受到这样的折磨。”  
“所以，小超在贴吧看到了什么？”网络现在这么发达，小学生都开始玩贴吧这事儿不奇怪。  
“他有次被欺负，班上的同学拍照传上去了，”小超爸爸闭了闭眼，不太想继续回忆的样子，“他他被堵在厕所，强迫他…他喝…”小超爸爸不说话了，颓坐在一边的椅子上。  
方行和林阳互看一眼，不用再说也明白为什么那杯橙子味的美年达是诱因了。  
“好了。”林阳给缠着方行胳膊的纱布打个结，放下他的手臂，“我只是简单的处理了下，如果觉得还不舒服，我一会陪你去医院。”林阳用只能两个人听到的音量小声和方行说。  
“没事，绑的挺好。”方行冲着林阳竖起大拇指。

小超的咨询在他平静下来后还是做的挺顺利，从陆冉屋里出来的时候整个人看上去舒缓多了。小超爸爸带着小超往门口走去，还是说着谢谢。  
“还是荔枝的？”林阳端着糖果盘子在门口等着小超。  
“嗯。”小超看着林阳笑了笑。

“阳哥，真有你的。”今天真的是不平静，把花儿几次吓的眼泪在眼睛里直打转，看到最后林阳有惊无险的时候，内心由衷佩服。  
“阳哥，我真的很认真的问你个问题。”花儿挣扎的好久，决定还是问问看，“你要是没女朋友的话，你告诉我你喜欢什么样的？”  
林阳从资料表里抬头看着花儿异常认真的脸，  
“我喜欢什么样儿的啊？”林阳想了想，“得一定是我看了有感觉的。”  
“嚯哟~你这个好难搞啊。”花儿对这个回答不是很满意。  
“为什么？”  
“你看，别人都会说喜欢腿长的，或者性格好的顾家的什么的，有个看得见摸得着的基础在。”花儿叉腰看着林阳，“你这个你有感觉的，完全摸不透啊。”  
林阳看着花儿笑笑不说话。不过聊完了，花儿也不纠结了，女孩子都不蠢，林阳对她就是那种“看了没感觉的”。

下班后，陆冉鼓励大家今天都做的不错，大手一挥，一起吃烤肉。  
花儿为了保持体形，一般晚上都不太吃，负责给大家烤肉的工作，林阳也不太吃，跟着花儿一起烤肉，局面突然就变成了，肉烤的快，吃的人跟不上的情况。  
“不是，阳仔、花儿，你们别一直烤啊，多少吃点。”方行塞了一嘴的烤肉，油渍麻花的。  
“我减肥。”花儿冷淡的拒绝。  
“我缓缓。”林阳笑了笑。

方行做了林阳两年多的室友，其实能看出来安抚小超之后林阳的情绪不太对，才旁敲侧击的让表哥叫大家出来聚餐。林阳抱着小超安抚的时候，从方行这个角度望过去，正好能看见林阳的脸，有那么一瞬间方行看到林阳短暂的失神了，眼眶红了那么一阵子。

所以，你当时在抱着谁。

方行看着还在默默烤肉的林阳，咬了咬嘴唇，又看看自己表哥，试图转移些话题，  
“表哥，我这算不算工伤？”方行突然抬起胳膊给陆冉看。  
“不算。”陆冉非常平静的移开方行的胳膊，微笑着。  
“为什么？”  
“因为这是家族企业。”  
“我要喝可乐！”方行没好气的瞪了表哥一眼，今天表哥禁止他喝酒，只能恨恨地讨杯可乐过过瘾。

一顿饭过去已经晚上9点了。陆冉让方行和林阳去自己公寓将就一晚，第二天再回学校。

“我那给你俩打个地铺。”  
“表哥！我是伤员！”方行抬着胳膊，一脸不情愿，“就不能你和林阳打地铺，让我睡床吗？”  
“我不让别人睡我的床，小时候你爬我床被踹下去过几次了，你忘了吗？”  
“啊！我吃撑了，我和林阳转一圈再回去！”方行气噗噗的拉着林阳就往反方向走。

“我表哥简直了！”一路上方行的嘴就没停过，“你今天算是发现了吧？他文质彬彬的外表下是个怎样的恶魔！”方行做了个鬼脸。  
林阳看着方行笑笑不说话。

“我小时候被他欺负的可惨了，他真的不让任何人睡他的床。”方行边溜达边踢着脚边的石子儿，“可是他床头有好多小变形金刚，我可喜欢了，就爬上去玩，被他看见了就被被踹下来。”方行嘻嘻哈哈的。  
“想不到你表哥还有这样一面。”林阳接的略为敷衍。

他们就在市中心附近转着，这边有个一站式的大商场，弄的怪豪华的，现在已经快10点了，商场前面的大空地上还有好几波广场舞的阿姨叔叔们，林阳看着想到回去要给奶奶介绍一下，看她要不要参与进来。旁边有个小的音乐喷泉，泉水跟着音乐的节奏上下高低的喷着，就是喷泉里的灯光搭配太奇怪了，一块粉，一块紫，然后再配上一块深蓝。

“走走走，喷泉那边凉快，坐一会。”方行拽着林阳就坐到喷泉旁边的台阶上。  
林阳眼睛漫无目的的看着，昆市这个大城市的规划也没有那么的尽善尽美，大商场前面是条马路，马路对面是一小片城中村，看样子是一片准拆迁房，六层的楼房看着普普通通，已经有一些户的窗户不亮了，一楼被改建成一排门市房，包子米粉打印店，林阳视线可及范围内看到的是这些。喷泉前面有一群小学生模样的男孩子正在踢足球，玩的嘻嘻哈哈的。

“今天情绪不是很高哦。”方行看着林阳好半天都在神游的侧脸问。  
“我吗？”  
“嗯，对，说的就是你。”方行有些担心的看着林阳，“你从安抚好小超之后就不对了。”  
“这么明显吗？”  
“不是你明显，是我了解你。”  
“我也不知道。”林阳皱了皱眉头，林阳眉头间有道皱纹，还是他奶奶发现的。

“我的大孙儿，你这学习也太用功了。看看你这。”高三那年某天吃早饭的时候，林奶奶在旁边敲了敲他的额头，又用手揉了揉，“形成皱纹了都，别老皱眉了。”  
林阳也不知道自己怎么就不知不觉的皱出了这么一道纹。

“我接触的越多，代入的就越多，就越多的懊恼，越多的悔。”林阳看着方行说了实话。“就不知怎么的，就把自己绕进去了。”

林阳有些烦躁的抓了一把自己的头发，他发现他把每一个来访者都看成卓亦安，每劝慰好一个人都在心里描绘出一场拯救了卓亦安的大戏，可是清醒过来的时候，发现他根本拯救不了卓亦安。


	35. Chapter 35

“哥哥，球。”踢球的小孩子们冲这边喊道，一颗球滚到林阳脚边。林阳抬脚稳稳当当的把球踢回孩子们中间去。  
“有准头啊，阳仔。”  
“好久没踢了。”

转学之后，林阳基本就不参加学校的集体活动了，足球也弃了很久，而且高三开始学习繁忙之后也找不到时间踢了。

“阳仔，”方行手臂揽住林阳的肩膀，“心里的坎得慢慢过，但是你也得知道，你还有外援，”方行晃了晃林阳的肩膀，“就是我。”

两人回到陆冉公寓的时候已经快11点了，陆冉是个生活作息非常规律的人，这时候已经在卧室关门睡着了。  
陆冉的公寓看着经常有人打扫的，哪里都很干净，厅里地上已经铺好了床铺，上面放了两套花里胡哨的睡衣。  
林阳捏起衣服的一角不太相信的仔细看了看。  
“别怀疑了，欢迎你来到我表哥的真实世界，”方行小小声的和林阳说，“你过来，我带你简单的、安静的扫荡一圈。”说着拉着林阳走到衣帽间。

衣帽间里有感应灯，两人摸进去的时候灯就亮了，林阳有些惊讶的看着这个地方。一进去就是个大的落地镜，左边是有透明防灰尘玻璃的格子柜，很清晰的就能看到手表啊，墨镜啊，领带啊这些服饰搭配。右边是两个拉门大衣柜，方行神秘兮兮得凑到林阳旁边，  
“先给你看个普通的，”然后推开其中一个门，里面的衣服按照颜色排列的规整，都是些林阳见到陆冉平常上班会穿的衣服。方行又准备推另一个，  
“这个才是surprise。”方行慢慢推开柜门，里面五颜六色的外套，T恤挂了满满一柜子，林阳可以认得出来的就有，星球大战的啊、漫威的啊、七龙珠啊等等的周边T恤，林阳甚至还看到了美少女战士的。下面的柜子里还有几套cosplay的服装。  
“你表哥有女朋友啊？”林阳还是觉得这些衣服不像陆冉的。  
“啧，没有，就是他的，他平常休息的时候就这么穿。”方行看林阳还是不信，“你明早就能看见了，洗澡睡觉吧。”

林阳有自己已经成型的生物钟，早上6点半就自动醒了，旁边方行还睡得沉稳，完全没有醒来的迹象，厨房里发出叮叮当当的声音，林阳估摸着是陆冉起床了。

“冉…冉哥？”林阳走到厨房，看到一个正在灶台前忙活的背影，一身粉红色的睡衣，脑袋上戴了一个便便头套。听到叫声，便便头套回过头，还真是陆冉。  
“早啊，”陆冉看着站在自己身后张着嘴看着自己的林阳，“去洗漱，然后来吃早饭。”  
“好…的。”

林阳在浴室洗漱的时候，方行迷迷糊糊的从门口挤了进来，睡眼惺忪地看着林阳，  
“看见了吧？我表哥平时就这状态。”  
林阳点点头，其实他最好奇的就是那个便便头套。不知道是个啥手感。

时间基本上就在上课、论文、实习、实习报告、实习证明中一晃一晃的过去了。咨询室的预约也开始多了起来，所以方行和林阳现在不止是周三、周五要去，周日要再多追加一天。方行现在的兴趣点就是在咨询室和来访者聊天，林阳和花儿搭配起来也更默契了。  
林阳正在看着下午的预约名单，有个陌生的名字-卢心安。  
“花儿，这位是新咨询人吗？”林阳捧着登记表指给花儿看。  
“哦~不是，安姐是以前的老客人，在这咨询了有几年了，只不过最近一年多都没来，前天打电话过来我接的，预约了今天。”  
“为什么中间隔这么久？”  
“生了孩子。”  
“这样啊。”

卢心安下午到的很准时，约的2点，差两分钟的时候咨询室的门被打开了。  
“安姐，好久没见。”花儿乐呵呵的上去打了个招呼。  
“花儿。”卢心安点点头。虽然面色憔悴，但仍能看出是个漂亮的女子，卢心安个子不高，小小的瓜子脸，略略发红的头发看着有些干枯，有点缺营养的样子。林阳看着卢心安的脸，有点和某人重合，尤其是那双眼睛，单眼皮，但是不影响眼睛大，微垂的眼角，看着很可爱。  
“安姐，你这么久不来咨询室都来新人啦。”花儿拉着卢心安介绍，“他是林阳，昆大的学生，我们的实习生。”卢心安看着林阳点点头。  
“麻烦登个记吧。”林阳收回自己目光，笑着递过去一张信息登记表。  
林阳看着卢心安低头填表的侧脸，又恍惚起来，高中的教室，坐在自己旁边的人，低头认真写卷子的脸。  
林阳强迫自己清醒过来，不能再这样了。

“心里的坎得慢慢过。”林阳想起方行的话。

不能再这样下去了。林阳掐了自己大腿一把。

把人引到休息室后，林阳拿着卢心安的登记表看着。  
“花儿，她我不熟悉，有以前的咨询记录吗？我看看。”林阳偏头问着。  
“有的，等我给你调啊。”花儿移动着鼠标，熟练的打开文件夹调出一份文件，“给你慢慢看。”花儿从自己位置上站起来，坐位让给林阳。  
“谢了。”

林阳仔仔细细的看完有了一个大概了解。  
卢心安第一次咨询是从3年前开始，确诊了抑郁症之后才这边做进一步的心理咨询治疗，大概的症状基本和其他抑郁症患者相同，暂时未发展到自杀倾向，一直到一年半前咨询记录就中断了。  
“我们也电话回访过，安姐那段时间结婚了，后来怀孕产子，”花儿凑过来解释那段空档期的原因，“这次，是产后抑郁。”花儿捧着卢心安的这份新的登记表有些担心的皱着眉。

咨询时间固定50分，结束咨询的卢心安走了出来，可能是时隔许久的第一次，变的没有那么容易敞开心扉，林阳看着她的表情和刚才的时候没有多大改变。

“她现在的情况有点棘手。”卢心安是今天最后的一个预约，结束之后，按照惯例，陆冉会再次整理今天的预约情况然后看接下来的预约情况。现在陆冉正站在接待台目送着卢心安进入电梯的身影。

“表哥，我刚也没太聊的出来什么。”方行也半倚着接待台的桌子，皱着眉头。  
“急不得，她中断咨询之前也只是稍稍有那么点起色，现在除了之前的问题还追加了一个产后抑郁。”陆冉看登记表没什么问题了，拍拍花儿的肩，示意她可以下班了。

“她具体情况是什么？”林阳抬头问陆冉。  
“她啊，问题的根源应该是原生家庭造成的，”陆冉回头给自己冲了一杯咖啡，“我这边的记录是她和她母亲还有继父生活在一起，还有一个妹妹，”陆冉抿了口咖啡，“但是之前的关于生父的信息她不肯说，这方面一直没有很大的进步。她太敏感了，不是很容易对谁敞开心扉的聊。”  
林阳明白，大部分情况下，有有效沟通才有进展，要对方想说了，才能看到更深层的问题，否则只解决表面问题的话不会有什么太大的进展。


	36. Chapter 36

再次见到卢心安是两周以后，这次卢心安身边跟着一个男人，中等身高，不胖不瘦，非常普通的一个人。  
“我是心安的丈夫，华丰。”填登记表的时候，男子自我介绍到。  
这次是陆冉建议卢心安带丈夫一起来的，希望试试看能不能通过华丰了解到更多，开始两个人一起在陆冉这边咨询，中途的时候，华丰出来，被安排和方行单独聊。  
“心安的情况我大概了解。”华丰坐在休息室，低头看着脚尖。方行给华丰倒了杯水，简单聊过几句之后，方行判断华丰应该比较好聊。  
“谢谢，”华丰接过水杯，“我俩刚结婚那阵，我就知道她经常容易情绪低落，一直到宝宝出生，开始严重起来。”

华丰和卢心安是在工作场合认识的，华丰是公司的销售，卢心安是公司的会计，经常华丰去财务室递发票报销，一来一往就熟悉了，就好上了，后面就结婚生子了，很简单。  
“她也不太说她家里的情况，”华丰喝了口水。  
这倒是方行不太想问的，除非当事人亲口说，否则从别人口中说出的话很容易让当事人产生背叛感。

“她心情不好的时候你一般做什么？”方行试着转移了话题。

“一般我什么都不做，就安安静静的陪着。”方行有些意外，华丰的处理方法还算是比较妥当的。在这里实习了这么久之后，方行遇到很多不太靠谱的处理方法，比如强拉着抑郁症患者去酒吧啊，游乐场啊，这类普通人会觉得开心的地方，这种做法反倒让抑郁症患者产生更严重的自责心理，大概就是为什么他们那么快乐，这些快乐不属于我，好失落。所以单独聊天的时候，如果遇到这种情况方行就会适时地纠正过来。华丰是方行知道的陪伴者里第一个不使用过激方法的人。  
“你的做法很对。”方行称赞了一下。  
“为了她，我查阅了很多网上资料和书籍。”得到称赞，华丰只是浅浅的点了点头，“我真的很爱她，我也希望她能相信我真的很爱她。”  
“慢慢来。一点一点来。”方行拍拍华丰的肩。  
咨询结束前，方行留了华丰的微信，表示有需要可以随时联系。

嗡。  
嗡。  
宿舍里，林阳的iPad和方行的手机一起响了。微信提示有新消息。  
「16日，17日，下周二、周三，咨询室放假。」陆冉发在“NEWDAY FAMILY”群里的信息。  
「？？？」花儿。  
「啥情况，表哥？」方行。  
「？？？」林阳。  
「我这两天去漫展。」陆冉。  
「= =」方行。  
「打扰了。」花儿。  
「时间你们自行安排吧，等我回来。」陆冉。  
「好的，冉哥。」林阳。  
「呵。」花儿。  
「您玩好。」方行。

“啊~是空虚的味道。”方行边躺着玩手机边哀嚎，“阳仔，突然而来的久违小假期，你有何安排否？”方行文绉绉的对着下面看书的林阳喊。  
“你未免问的早了些，小方公子，你表哥信息发过来还没过去五分钟，我能安排个啥。”林阳也不抬头的回答，想了想，“方行，既然有时间了，你是不是也考虑一下修改修改你的论文？第几稿了？”  
“哎呀，你烦不烦啊，”方行在床上暴躁的直蹬腿，“突然提这个干嘛啊。”  
“提不提你也得改啊。”林阳顺手抄了一个靠垫扔了上去。

不过突然而来的不用上班林阳确实不知道该干点啥，方行一大早就不见人影了，林阳躺在床上发了会呆，决定回家一趟。

“哟，大孙儿怎么回来了？”林奶奶和林阳妈正在厨房蒸馒头，看到林阳开门进屋有点惊讶。  
“本来今天上班，结果老板出去玩了，就暂时放假了。学校也没事就回来看看你们。”林阳把包扔到自己房间地上，也跑进厨房。

“你这回来提前打个电话啊，妈提前给你准备点好吃的。”林阳妈继续在厨房忙活着。  
“我爸呢？”  
“出差了，后天回来。”  
虽然林阳回来的很临时，但是中午饭也没马虎，主食就是刚蒸好的戗面馒头，林奶奶红烧了一条鱼，又顺手炒了几个蔬菜。

“啊~好怀念奶奶的味道啊。”林阳边吃边赞叹，“奶宝刀未老。”  
“哎呀，小嘴儿甜的，多吃多吃。”

林奶奶牌红烧鱼很绝，刚做的时候林阳在后面看了个十成十，处理好的鲫鱼下锅热油煎到金黄，然后葱花姜八角爆锅，香味散出来后放煎好的鱼加水酱油就开始慢慢炖，最后大火收个汁，调一下咸淡，上面撒一层香菜末，绝美。  
一顿饭吃完，林阳正在帮忙洗碗的时候，电话响了。  
林阳掏出小HTC，来电显示方行 。  
“喂。”林阳用脖子夹着手机，手上继续洗碗。  
“你在哪呢？”方行声音有点着急。  
“我回家了。”林阳伸手关上水龙头，“怎么了？”  
“那个…你家离兰合汇远不远？”方行指的是一处商场。  
“还行，大概有个7.8公里的样子。”  
“你要不要过来和我们汇合，”方行顿了顿，“我和华丰。”  
“出什么事儿了吗？”  
“卢心安今天早上离家出走了。”


	37. Chapter 37

林阳爸出差的时候，车就扔在小区地下车库里，林阳挂了电话想了想，  
“妈，爸车钥匙借我一下，我用下车。”林阳对着在阳台晾衣服的林阳妈说。  
“啊，车钥匙你爸扔门口篮筐里了，”林阳妈说着走进房间，“你慢点开，注意安全。”  
“知道了。”林阳抄了车钥匙，转身出门。

今天路况有点堵，林阳估摸着也就十几分钟的路程，开了快二十分钟才到，林阳把车停在路边，给方行打了个电话。  
“我在兰合汇南门小广场，你们过来，看见辆黑色尼桑，我打着双闪。”

几分钟之后方行带着华丰跑了过来。  
“怎么回事？”等两人上车之后，林阳问。  
“早上我醒过来，听见宝宝哭，身边没看见人，我以为心安去婴儿房给宝宝喂奶了，但是宝宝一直哭，我觉得不对劲就去房间看，发现根本没人，我打手机关机，实在没办法了，我就找了小方。”华丰坐在车后座上往前探着身子说。  
“大概有个找的方向吗？”林阳放下手刹，准备油门起步，看了眼方行。  
“有，你没来的时候我和华丰讨论了几个地方，幸亏你开车过来了，这几个地方都跑跑看，”方行坐在副驾，边说边系安全带。“  
“那走吧。”

方行和华丰商量出四个地方，一个是卢心安最常带宝宝去的公园；一个是他们结婚前常去逛的一个商场；一个是卢心安的娘家，但华丰自己觉得可能性不是特别大，但是保险起见还是去一趟；最后一个，就是卢心安说的自己平常心情不好的时候会去的一条小河边，离市中心大概20公里的样子。  
“河边那儿有点远，真是对不住了。”华丰有些不好意思，毕竟林阳开着私家车带着他到处找人。  
“没事儿，重要是快点找到人。”副驾上，方行手机导航了地址，林阳跟着提示把车开了出去。  
“华丰说卢心安前天接了个电话，之后心情就一直很消沉，”方行小声的和林阳解释着突发情况的可能诱因。

卢心安常去的公园只允许人和自行车进入，公园不大，方行让林阳停车在路边等，自己和华丰跑下去找。  
十几分钟后，林阳看见两人跑回来，华丰一脸失望，知道人是没在这。  
商场那边面积大人杂，林阳把车扔到地下停车场跟着跑上去一起找。  
“还好心安爱逛的店不多，其他没兴趣的她不会进去。”华丰把卢心安的照片传给两人，指了几个店，三人就分头去问了。  
还是没有。几家店的店员看着卢心安的照片表示今天没见到这个客人来过。  
到卢心安娘家的时候已经已经下午3点多了，方行和林阳都没上楼，车停在单元门口，等华丰。  
“给冉哥打过电话了么？”林阳手指敲着方向盘，眼睛看着窗外的单元门。  
“打了，但是没接，估计会场太吵他没听见吧。”方行低头用手机发着消息。  
“华丰一点都没问卢心安关于电话的事儿？”林阳看看方行。  
“我也这么问的，华丰也小心翼翼的问了，一问卢心安就是烦躁，华丰就不敢问了。”方行放下手机也偏头透过窗户看了眼单元门，“我觉得人虽然不会在这，但是能从她娘家问出点什么也说不定。”

过了一会华丰从单元门走出来，快步跑上车。  
“小林，不好意思，咱们先直接去河边吧，我估计她在那，麻烦你了真是不好意思。”华丰有点喘，“我问出点情况，咱路上说。”

“心安的生父给她打过电话，”华丰直接说，“刚我上楼，我岳母和心安的妹妹在家，说最近心安的生父拿到她们的电话，挨个给打过一遍。”  
“卢心安生父什么情况？”方行问着，林阳眼睛看着路面情况，没开口只听着。  
“有好多年不联系了，这次突然联系是心安生父那边生活上出了点问题，想问心安和她妹妹能不能给拿点赡养费。”华丰停顿了一会儿，“但是我岳母带着她们姐妹两个当年也算是被赶出来的。这突然来要赡养费真是太过分了。”华丰语气中带着愤怒。  
“我觉得卢心安的问题应该就出在她生父身上，我们得赶紧找到人。”方行看着手机上的表示他们移动的小蓝点一点一点往前挪着，皱了皱眉头。林阳点点头，油门又踩紧了些，加速往前开。

华丰说的这条河不是野河，周边估计也是有居民的，政府索性把河周边稍微规划了一下，修了条沿河路，有些深水段还拦了护栏。  
三人下车沿着河水在附近仔细的找着，  
“在那！”华丰看到了斜坡上坐着一个熟悉的身影，穿着家里常穿的那件衣服，安静的抱着膝坐着。

“心安，”华丰走到卢心安的正面，让卢心安可以看到他，“一个人跑这来看风景怎么不叫上我？”华丰声音轻柔，哄小孩子一样。  
看到自己的丈夫，卢心安终于有了些反应，看着华丰笑了笑。  
“走吧，我们回家？”华丰伸手握住卢心安的手。  
“陪我坐会吧。”卢心安开口，发出的声音很沙哑。  
“好，那坐会儿。”华丰抬头看着走到卢心安身后的方行和林阳，示意他们二人回车上等。

“人找到了已经。”两人回到车上，陆冉的电话终于打了回来，方行和他详细说了今天的事情。林阳在旁边安安静静的听着。  
“对，等明天在咨询室的时候细说吧，林阳一会还要开车送他们回去。”  
方行挂了电话，看了看略显安静的林阳。  
“想什么呢？”  
“没什么，还好人找到了。”林阳偏头冲方行笑了笑。


	38. Chapter 38

“还好只是能偶尔翻个墙出来，”林阳用食指绕着卓亦安翘起来的一小撮头发，“要不感觉你都要长蛀牙了。”嘴上抱怨着，林阳心里还是挺开心卓亦安喜欢吃后巷水摊的手打甜筒，毕竟平常就算自己再怎么督促，卓亦安的食量真的是小的可怕。  
“甜甜的东西会让人心情好嘛，”卓亦安舔着甜筒难得眼睛眯的惬意，“毕竟翻出来吃一次不容易啦。”卓亦安拽着林阳的校服拉着人往回走，那时候夏天天还长，天空还隐隐留着太阳下山后的橙红色，看着暖烘烘的。

林阳睁开眼睛，翻身看了眼手机，6点35分。从床上坐起来，看了眼对面睡的四仰八叉的方行，又低头看了眼手里的小HTC，上次碎掉的外壳好像裂痕又大了些，这款手机早停产了，想换个新外壳都不行，好在它够结实，就算外壳坏了也没影响使用，林阳半靠在床上点开信息，随便打开一条上下的翻着看。

林阳已经很久没梦到过其他场景下的卓亦安了。他想他，但是睡觉前从来不敢用网上教的那种「闭眼睡着之前心里念着你想见的人的名字，他就会入梦」方法，因为事件发生之后林阳梦到卓亦安的场景只有一个———在自己眼前跳下去。

今天早上的林阳第一次痛恨自己的生物钟，好不容易梦到一次温馨的场景，还想再看看后面还会发生什么，六点半到了，就醒了。  
对面方行终于有要苏醒的痕迹，在床上拱了拱，挣扎着坐了起来。  
“你干嘛呢？”方行揉着一头鸡窝，声音迷迷糊糊。  
“我梦到卓亦安了。”林阳实话实说。  
“又是那个场景？”方行清醒了些，在床上探着身子问。  
“不是，高中时候翻墙去校外偷吃的情景，”林阳摩挲着手机，“这是我第一次梦到其他场景。”

方行看着林阳笑笑没说话。他一直怀疑林阳把每一个来访咨询室的人都看做是卓亦安在帮助，但是这怀疑一直压在心里没敢问，今天他可以正式确定这个怀疑了。昨天他们成功找到卢心安并把人安全送到家，方行觉得这是一个解开林阳心结的一个小小征兆。

“那如果昨天人没有找到呢…”方行心头突然冒出了这样的想法，他抬头看了看林阳，不敢再想下去。

昨天电话里方行和陆冉今天约在咨询室见面。等方行拉着林阳到咨询室的时候已经上午10点多了。  
“你给我发微信的时候可是7点半，”陆冉声音依然平和，听着不像是在质问，“怎么现在才到。”  
“哈…哈哈哈，那个给你发完信息，不小心又睡过去了一小下下。”方行不好意思的抓抓脑袋，偷看了演林阳发出求救的眼神。林阳斜眼看着他，一小下下？这家伙怎么好意思说的出口。早上林阳问方行要不要一起去食堂吃个早餐再出发，方行表示可以，说自己还没洗漱，林阳可以自己先去。等林阳吃完早饭回来，发现方行已经再一次趴在床上睡的不知天昏地暗了。  
“学校食堂早餐今天出的比较慢。”林阳扯了扯嘴角，随便扯了个理由。  
陆冉看看他俩，低头翻开桌上的资料，看了一会，抬头说，  
“下星期三重新预约了卢心安，我昨天也和她丈夫电话沟通过了，一些事情大概有了些了解和猜测，”陆冉推了推眼镜，“要再面对面具体了解些，证实一下这些猜测，”陆冉把手上的资料推过来，“我整理了相关的资料，你们拿回去看看，下周三你们也参与进来。”

“你想参与吗？”方行坐在林阳的车里，翻着手里的资料。昨天折腾的晚，车就直接开回学校了，现在林阳要先回家放车还钥匙，再回学校。  
“为什么不想参与？”林阳边注意着路况边回答，看后面没有跟的很近的车打了左转向变了道，一转弯进入小区。

“走吧，上去坐会儿，这时候估计饭点尝尝我奶奶手艺？”林阳把车停在自家停车位，锁好车，回头问方行。  
“能点餐不？”方行笑嘻嘻的凑过来。  
“要点脸好么？”林阳斜了方行一眼，往前走准备去按电梯，“当我家饭店。”  
方行跟在林阳身后，神情欣慰又担心，他的这个朋友今天难得和他开了个玩笑。  
“回头和表哥聊聊吧。”方行边想边钻进电梯。

“大孙儿你越来越随便了吧？”林奶奶揪着林阳的耳朵往厨房扯，“你自己回来不提前说一声也就算了，带朋友一起回来也不说？我怎么提前准备啊？就让人家吃面条啊？”林奶奶用手指了指灶台上刚过完水的面条，皱着小眉头，旁边锅里还有一锅刚做好的鸡蛋酱，喷香。  
“哎呀，奶奶，方行不是外人，不挑剔，我帮你盛吧，我们都饿了，一会吃完就赶紧得回学校了。”林阳探手拿了灶台上的筷子就开始折腾起来。

“你啊你啊！”林奶奶点了点林阳的脑袋，“你们先盛赶紧吃吧，不用给我留，我一会自己再煮。”

“妈呀，这酱也太香了吧？”方行吸溜着面条，一脸满足的样子，“奶奶，你这手艺，国家一级厨师级别。”方行冲着林奶奶伸出大拇指。  
“哎呀哈哈，小方这小嘴，说的奶奶太开心了，要不是你们今天来的着急，奶奶能再给你们做更多好吃的呢。”林奶奶笑眯眯的看着方行，转头瞪了林阳一眼。  
“嘿，那好，下次我还来，到时候我能提前点餐么~”方行嬉皮笑脸的抓着林奶奶的手，摇来摇去。  
“行行，只要是奶奶能做的，你提奶奶就做给你，”林奶奶拍了拍方行肉嘟嘟的脸蛋，“这孩子咋这么招人稀罕呢。”

“阳阳，奶奶问你，”林奶奶站在正在洗碗的林阳后面，神秘兮兮的，“你和小方…”

林阳回头看着一脸八卦之心泛滥的林奶奶，摇了摇头，  
“不是，奶奶，没你想的那回事，我们只是好朋友。”  
“奶奶不是觉得你到年纪了，该考虑考虑了。”  
“奶奶，这事儿让我自己做主吧，”林阳关上水龙头擦擦手，“我又不是谁都可以。”  
“行啦行啦，我知道啦，你等会，我切了个果盘，你一会和小方吃完再走。”

方行现在正坐在林阳房间地上的懒人沙发里消化。今天没忍住，确实吃的有点多，是真的好吃。

方行环顾林阳的房间，看得出来经常有人打扫。他现在坐的这个高度刚好可以看到墙角的矮书架，里面排满了各种工具书，试题什么的。  
“不是吧，这都大几了，高中的东西还不扔？”方行伸手身边抽了一本又窝回沙发看了起来。  
“嚯，看不出来，这家伙以前也没怎么认真学习啊。”方行翻了翻这本习题册，上面偶尔有几道题写了答案，大部分都和鬼画符似的不知道写了些什么，翻着翻着，从页里掉出来一片白纸，方行伸手捡起来，上面有两种字体。  
「中午吃什么？」字体娟秀，很好看。  
「吃你。」鬼画符一样的字体出现了，一看就是林阳的。  
「滚蛋。」娟秀字体的主人骂了一句。  
“我和卓亦安高中同桌的时候传的纸条。”林阳端着水果盘，站在门口看着方行。  
“抱歉，不小心掉出来的，我给你放好。”方行有些歉意的把纸条重新夹好，放回书架上。  
林阳端着果盘走进来坐在方行旁边的软垫上。  
“没事儿，那个架子上大部分书里估计都会夹着纸条，”林阳回头看了看书架，回头递给方行一个叉子，让他吃水果。  
“你和卓亦安都同桌了还传纸条？”方行往嘴里塞了块火龙果。  
“那时候觉得这种方法有情趣呗，”林阳也叉了一块吃了，“一高有个我们称之为唢呐的老师，特别不好惹，上他课的时候我俩纸条传的尤其多。”  
“你后来又回去过吉市吗？”  
“没有了，我家亲戚也少，奶奶也跟着在这边一起生活了，转学之后就再没回去过。”  
“你想过回去吗？”  
“想过的，高三毕业那年，一高一起踢球玩的好的哥们给我发过邮件，问要不要一起回去庆祝一下，后来我还是没回。”  
“找时间回去一趟看看吧。”方行放下叉子，看着林阳。  
“…再说吧。”


	39. Chapter 39

再见到卢心安的时候，林阳和方行都觉得卢心安肉眼可见的瘦了。预约时间是下午2点半，快3点了，才看见华丰扶着卢心安进来。  
“唉，今天心安吵着闹着不想来，我劝了半天。”华丰坐在休息室，端着杯水，表情惆怅。  
林阳和方行用一周时间仔细看过陆冉给的资料，也模拟了一些场景。方行感觉长到现在从来没这么认真过，林阳更是，有时候方行睡到一半醒过来还看到下面亮着灯，林阳坐在那里翻看资料。  
“是她生父又找她了吗？”方行问。  
“我想是的，我平常白天工作不在家，虽然心安没和我主动聊过，但是晚上回到家我还是多少可以在她神情中分辨出一些的。”  
“她最近有认真吃药吗？”林阳从开始就没说话，一直皱着眉看着今天的登记表，近期状况一栏里，「是否情绪突然变化，喜怒无常」后面的「是」里打着对号。  
“有的，我每天回去都会检查药的数量。”华丰抬头看着林阳。  
林阳举起登记表，指了指「是」的那个对号，  
“医院开的药里，或多或少都会有一些安神镇定的作用，如果最近突然有情绪波动的话，咱们得好好查查。”  
“所以你的意思是？”方行看着林阳。  
“她可能把药藏起来了。”

“今天进展不大，”咨询结束后，陆冉把两人叫到房间，“你们和华丰聊的怎么样？”  
“卢心安生父应该又找过她。”方行说。  
“嗯，我也这样觉得，我试探过，她很刻意的回避了这个问题。”陆冉交叉着双手，支在下巴上。  
“我看了今天的登记表，我觉得卢心安没有在正常服药。”林阳说了看到的问题。  
“我们让华丰回去查看一下他们家里的一些隐蔽位置，看看是不是真的藏起来了。”方行接着说。“倒是希望她不喜欢吃，吐掉拿水冲走了。”  
陆冉点了点头，“确实希望如此，你们能看到这个问题，有长进。”

“你觉得我们去见见卢心安的生父如何？”回宿舍的路上，林阳突然开口问。  
“不行吧？这个我觉得，不太…”方行有些诧异于林阳的想法，如果这么做确实超出他们的工作范围了，“我们不是卢心安的咨询师，就算要做也是表哥去做吧？”  
“那我们和冉哥说一声吧，我觉得只在卢心安身上发力可能要来不及了。”  
林阳声音很严肃，今天看到这张登记表他心里就开始隐隐的不安。  
“你别着急，相信表哥。”方行太知道林阳在想些什么了，方行拍着林阳的肩膀，安慰着。

方行睡到一半被一直没停的电话铃声吵了起来。  
“喂？”方行半梦半醒的接了电话。  
“诶，小方实在不好意思，我是华丰，这么晚打扰你了。”电话那边华丰的声音听着很着急。  
“怎么了吗？”方行从床上猛地坐了起来，看向对面，林阳没在房间里，这么晚他人呢？  
“我…我今天在心安柜子的底板上摸到了她的药，她果然都没吃，藏起来了，我问她为什么，她也不回答。晚上睡觉后，我隐约听她在讲电话，然后恍惚听到开门声，我清醒过来后，她就不在了。我…我不知道她去哪了。你们能再帮帮我吗？”华丰说的很快，听上去非常的无助。  
“你先别着急，给她的家人再打电话询问下，她平常交际圈窄，如果是电话很可能是家人的，我通知一下陆医师，随时联系。”方行给陆冉打了个电话说明情况之后，跳下床，他得找到林阳。  
林阳没在房间也没在厕所，方行穿上衣服开门走了出去，他们的宿舍在4楼，走廊旁边都有半人高的防护栏，方行边走边看着，走廊尽头，有个人趴在栏杆上往下看，  
“阳仔？”走廊灯坏了两个，看不太真切，方行试探叫了一声。  
“哦？这么晚还不睡？”真的是林阳。看到方行出来找他，林阳把抽了一大半的烟扔在脚底下踩了踩，熄掉了，“怎么了嘛？”  
“和我出去一趟吧，”方行闻到林阳身上有些浓的烟味，应该是抽了几支了，“刚华丰打来电话，卢心安又出门了。”  
“这个时间点？”林阳看看手机，显示凌晨2点半。  
“路上和你说，走吧。”方行伸手拍了林阳一把。

方行和林阳两人先去陆冉的公寓汇合，路上接到华丰的电话，最后见面的地点竟然是昆市一处派出所。  
三人进去的时候就听里面闹哄哄的，负责处理的工作人员在一边一会示意这个安静，一会让那个少说两句。  
“妈，你冷静冷静，别生气。”华丰正在和一个年长的女人说话，应该是卢心安的母亲。  
卢心安的母亲没有理会华丰的劝说，继续对另一个消瘦，看上去病怏怏地，微微驼背的男子大声的说话，

“拜托你讲点道理吧，和你离婚这么久了，你现在还在说这个有意思吗？”  
“她们俩也是我的孩子，我这么做难道不是合情合理吗？”男人说话声音不大，听着闷闷的，背对着林阳他们，看不到脸。

林阳总觉得这个声音非常的熟悉，在哪听到过，不对，一定听过这个人的声音。

“孩子小的时候你管过她们吗？”卢心安的母亲声音猛的拔高，“你对得起谁了？！”

“她们小时候也住我房子，吃我的米，我怎么没管过。”男人觉得自己受到了侮辱，伸手指着站在一边不说话的卢心安两姐妹，气喘吁吁的说。

“你要点脸吧，我是不是好多年前就和你说过我再也不想看到你的脸了，看到你都让我觉得恶心！要不是你，我…”卢心安妈妈突然停下来，蹲在地上哭了起来。

“又不是我的错，是那小逼崽子自己想不开跳下去的，和我有什么关系。”

林阳的胸口好像突然被谁狠狠的锤了一下，他想起来这个声音了，是卓亦安的爸爸。

“你们，你们先处理，我出去一下。”林阳抓了一下方行的手臂，转头跑了出去。  
方行被刚那一抓吓了一跳，林阳手指冰凉，汗渍渍的。  
“表哥，我出去看看阳仔。”和陆冉交代了一声就追了出去。

昆市没有那种一吸进来就透彻心扉的冷空气，站在室外的林阳使劲吸了好几大口气，还是不能缓和过来，他现在真的太需要吉市的冰冷刺骨的空气了。

所以，事情原来是这样的？林阳双手扶着膝盖大口的往肺里灌空气。  
所以卢心安是卓亦安的姐姐？林阳脑子里重合了两个人的脸，真的是像极了。  
所以…所以…，各种记得的，听说的，快忘记的记忆碎片暴风雪一样抽了林阳一脸，他觉得自己有点呼吸过速，手脚开始一阵一阵的发麻，站不住了，直接往地上坐。  
“阳仔！”方行从后面接住了往下倒的林阳，“你怎么回事？哪儿不舒服吗？”  
“为什么会这样？”林阳撑着方行抬头看着他，眼泪流了一脸。

方行认识林阳三年了，第一次看到林阳情绪崩溃，有些手足无措。  
“你冷静，我们先去那边坐一下好不好？”说着也不等林阳回答，半扶半拖的把人拉到旁边的长椅上。  
方行坐在林阳旁边，什么也没说，就静静的呆着，时不时掏出一张面巾纸递给林阳。

“我面巾纸都用完了，你好点了吗？再要我没有了。”感觉林阳情绪缓和了些，方行插话进来。  
“嗯。”林阳握着最后一张被眼泪和鼻涕沾湿的面巾纸，点了点头。

“我觉得我最好不要再参与了。”林阳呆滞了好一会，吐出一口气，终于开口。

“为什么？”  
“刚才，那个男人，我认识。”林阳靠在长椅上低头搓着手指，“那男人，是卓亦安的爸爸。”林阳抬头看着方行，眼眶通红。

“所以，卢心安是卓亦安的姐姐？”方行也被这个消息震惊到了，眼睛瞪得溜圆，转而又开始思考了起来，没一会，方行噌的一下站了起来，伸手拉林阳，“我知道了！走，和我进去！”  
“我不去了。”林阳挣扎了一下，避开方行，“我叫车先回去了，你们去吧，我不想听了。”林阳眼神里多了些哀求的神色。

“…好吧，那你到了宿舍一定给我发个微信好吗？”方行拍拍林阳，一步三回头的走进派出所的大门。


	40. Chapter 40

里面的争吵还没结束，陆冉还是站在原来的地方，抱着手臂听着。看到方行回来了，但是林阳没跟着。  
“小阳怎么了？哪儿不舒服吗？”陆冉问。  
“他先回去了，回头我和你说。”方行回答了陆冉的问题，看着前面争吵的“一家人”，“他们到底什么情况闹到这儿来了？”  
“那个，”陆冉伸手指了指瘦弱驼背的男人，“那是卢心安的生父，叫卓群，最近联系他前妻和两个女儿都没有达到目的，今天晚上就去敲人家门，闹的邻居都听见了，直接报警的。”  
“敲门去见前妻和女儿？”  
“敲门去要钱，说自己在老家生活不下去了，生意失败，身上还有病，实在没活路了，就想着让两个女儿赡养他，结果这被他前妻给拦下来了。现在还在掰扯这个事儿呢。”  
“他们还有一个儿子吧？”方行看着那个叫卓群的男人，瘦弱、病态、驼背，但激动，现在正挥舞着手臂说着什么，脖子都红了。卢心安和妹妹坐在一边手拉着手看样子也吓的不轻，华丰坐在卢心安的身边低声安慰着什么。

“你怎么知道？”陆冉刚想说这个事儿，因为他觉得这件事就是卢心安的心结所在。

“阳仔告诉我的，阳仔认识他，”方行语气冷漠的用下巴点了点卓群，“阳仔高中跳楼的那个同学的爸爸。”

好容易派出所受理完毕，警告卓群如果再有下次就拘留处理后，事情才暂时告一段落，方行在旁边看着陆冉过去和卢心安说着什么，一边看着手机，林阳还是没给他发微信，方行想了想，解锁手机点开林阳的微信。  
「阳仔，你到宿舍没？」  
10分钟过去了终于有了回复。  
「啊，我刚到，我今儿出门没带iPad。」  
「好，到了就好。」方行想了想，补充一句，  
「我今天去我表哥那，不回去了，你一个人没问题吧？」  
「OK。」  
「我会和表哥说让你不要参与了，但是我得和他说理由，你介意我说嘛？」  
5分钟过去了。  
「说吧。」

“表哥，让阳仔退出这件事儿吧。”方行坐在陆冉的车上，正在和陆冉回公寓的路上。  
“为什么？”  
“这件事阳仔不太适合再参与了。”方行顿了顿，“今天的那个卓群就是他高中自杀的那个男孩的爸爸。”  
“我知道啊，你刚和我说过。”  
“阳仔和那个男孩是互相喜欢的关系。”  
“你仔细和我说说吧。”

陆冉车开到停车场，方行刚好把林阳和卓亦安的事儿说完。  
“他俩就是这么个情况，卓群知道卓亦安的事儿，阳仔转学前还在学校公开这个事儿，我觉得卓群也知道阳仔，所以他再参与进来我觉得不合适。”  
陆冉从方行说这件事儿开始就没插嘴，现在锁车按电梯上楼的一路上还是一句话都没说，等到进了房间脱了鞋才开口，  
“我觉得可以让林阳继续参与，我不会言明让他别参与，看他自己。”陆冉看着方行，“这也是林阳的心结，解不解，要看他。”  
“这事儿对阳仔来说太痛苦了，”方行皱着眉，“如果换成是我，我应该不想心里的伤疤再被揭开一次了。”  
“你看他看的太紧了点吧？”陆冉脱下外套随意搭在沙发上。  
“阳仔是我最好的哥们啊。”方行把自己摔在沙发上，看着表，已经凌晨4点多了。

“有些事，总要解开的。他不能永远把所有的咨询人都看成卓亦安来对待吧？那样才是痛苦，咨询人缓解了他会有所疏解，如果哪个咨询人没坚持住呢？他要再自责一次吗？”陆冉边看着地板的纹路，边说。

接下来卢心安的两次咨询林阳都没参与，坐在前台和花儿整理登记表和新访客的信息录入。  
“听行哥说，你暂时不参与啦？”花儿最近都看到林阳不声不响的，有点担心。  
“嗯。”林阳最后保存了一下登记表记录，关闭文件夹，“今天没有别的预约了吧？没有我先回去了。”  
“诶~等一下，”花儿拽住林阳，“晚上冉哥说一起吃个饭，吃完再走。”  
“你们去吧，我不是很想吃，”林阳穿上外套，“帮我和冉哥说声抱歉，我先走了。”

方行在卢心安预约的前一天接到了华丰的电话。  
“小方，真是不好意思，我本来是要陪她去的，但是这突然安排我出差不得不去，”电话另一边华丰听上去很懊恼，“她自从上次之后情绪不是特别稳定，我实在不知道找谁了。”  
“没事，我去接她，放心吧。”

方行挂了电话，趴在床上看着下面的林阳。  
“阳仔，”方行小小声的叫了一声。“和我一起去呗。”  
林阳一直支棱着耳朵在听他们电话，当然知道方行也发现了，咬了咬嘴唇抬头看着方行。  
“我能不去么？”  
“我路痴，就算开车看导航都可能出错…”方行可怜巴巴的。  
林阳看着方行一脸「你去也得去，不去也得去」的表情，无奈的点头。

“师傅，麻烦你在下面等一下，我很快就下来。”两人叫的车去的卢心安的家，为了防止师傅内心不安，方行把林阳压在车里，转身跑上楼。  
林阳抱着手臂靠在副驾驶的窗户上，有一搭没一搭的听着车里的广播。  
一个瘦弱驼背的人影在楼口的凉棚旁边探头探脑，林阳眯着眼睛看，那人影竟然是卓群。  
“他怎么找到这里来的？”林阳嘟囔着，掏出手机，拨给方行。

“怎么了？”方行电话接的挺快。  
“我看到卓群在楼下。”  
“啊？我们在电梯上了。”  
“现在出来你们会撞见。”  
“我艹…”方行低声骂了一句。  
“我去引开他，你们先上车。”  
“欸！别胡闹！”方行喊了一句，对面就挂断了。


	41. Chapter 41

“卓先生？”林阳站在卓群的背后，拍了拍他的肩膀，男人显然吓了一跳，猛地哆嗦起来。  
“你谁？！”卓群回头看着林阳，呆滞的眯了眯眼睛，但很快就放松了，“你要干啥？”  
“我们之前在派出所见过，卢小姐和我认识，所以我知道你在这做什么。”林阳盯着卓群的眼睛。  
“知，知道什么知道你！我看看我女儿！”  
“你已经被警告了，”林阳晃晃手机，“我可以报警。”  
“和你有什么关系！？”卓群声音大了起来。

“你来做什么？”卢心安的声音从后面响了起来，后面跟着一脸懊恼的方行，这边声音太大了，方行还没来得及拉卢心安上车，就被她回头看见了。

“女儿，女儿，”卓群推开林阳，热切的走了过去，“爸爸就是想来看看你。”  
卢心安避开了卓群抓过来的手。  
“你回去吧，让我妈知道了，会很麻烦。”  
“你拿她来压我？告诉你，我是你老子，她还管不到我头上。”  
“再不走我报警了。”卢心安掏出手机。  
“一个个有样学样啊！她把你们都教成什么样啦？”卓群抱着头蹲在地上，嘴上还不闲着，“我也是命不好啊！娶了个这么个女人，生出来的孩子基因都不好啊，不懂孝敬我啊，还让我伤透了心啊，儿子没了，女儿也不管我啊。”  
“你还好意思提弟弟？”卢心安声音尖了起来，“你争着抢着要抚养权，最后呢？啊？”卢心安冲过去把卓群推倒在地上。

“…疯了，都疯了，你不是心理有问题，你是疯了。”卓群嘟嘟囔囔的瞪着眼睛看着卢心安。  
“卓先生，注意你的用词。”方行把卢心安往身后挡了一下，低头看着地上的卓群。  
“心安姐，我们先去车上等吧。”方行也不管卢心安同意没同意，强硬的扳过卢心安的身体，把人推到车上，关好门，自己又返了回来。

“呵，我算是知道了。”卓群缓慢的从地上爬了起来，“你们全都心理有问题，你，每天疑神疑鬼的，你弟弟，喜欢个男人，心理变态，你们的妈…”还没到卓群说完，突然感觉被掐住了脖子，一口气梗在喉咙，出不来进不去。  
“阳仔！”方行冲过来抓林阳的手，“你松开！”林阳抓的太死了，抓的手臂上的青筋都凸了出来，眼睛里全是红血丝，方行没办法，抬手抽了林阳个耳光。  
“你疯了？！”方行在林阳耳边大声地吼着。  
林阳终于放开手，看着卓群蹲在自己脚前上气不接下气的咳嗽，要咳出血一样。  
“报…报警，赶紧报警！”咳嗽中，卓群还不忘叫唤，“报警有人伤害我！”  
“你每天都能睡个安稳觉吗？”林阳低头看着挣扎还要面子的卓群，声音沙哑。  
“你从没，哪怕有一次，觉得自己对不起卓亦安吗？”林阳凑近卓群，咬着牙努力发出正常地声音。  
卓群倏地安静下来，眼睛死盯着林阳，回忆着什么的样子。

“…我想起你了，你就是那个和我儿子搅和在一起的，对不对！”卓群猛地从地上站起来抓住林阳的衣领，“你还好意思出现在我家人的面前？你还我儿子！还我卓家的根！”

“现在想想，能让亦安离开你，真是最大的幸福。”林阳盯着癫狂中的卓群，满脸的厌恶。

方行个子再小也是个壮年小伙子，拉开一个瘦弱且看上去身体就不好的中年男子相当的绰绰有余，卓群被扯开踉跄了两步站定，动手没了优势，但是嘴上没停，一直在懦懦的含糊的骂骂咧咧，林阳就站在他对面一动也不动盯着卓群，眼神冰冷、厌恶、还有一丝丝…恶毒。  
方行从来没见过这种状态的林阳，回头确认好卢心安还在车里后，走过去拍了拍林阳的肩膀。

“阳仔，时间快到了，我们得走了。”

“谢谢师傅。”方行手机支付了车费后，第一个开门下了车，天，这个一路上车内气压太低了，搞的司机都闻到了不同寻常的味道，有眼力的悄咪咪把闹人的车内广播关闭了，得，车内安静下来之后，更别扭了。林阳还是坐在副驾，抱着手看着车外不知道在想什么。卢心安同样不说话，方行只能低头手机联系表哥。

「S.O.S！！！！」方行  
「？？？」陆冉  
「今天接卢心安的路上，阳仔、心安姐、卓群，这仨人撞上了，还起摩擦了！」方行  
「？？你们人在哪呢？」陆冉  
「去咨询室的路上，今天情况不妙！」方行  
「我知道了。」陆冉。

“卓群…还会再去他们家楼下吧。”看着卢心安走近陆冉的房间，方行转向并排站着的林阳。  
“再去骚扰只能报警。”林阳声音没有一点点的温度，仿佛说着一个陌生人。说完转头扎进前台坐定，低头整理电脑上的文件。

“什么情况？”旁边的花儿用眼神向方行传递了这么信息。  
“别问了。”方行回了一个眼神。转身走开了。


	42. Chapter 42

卢心安预约的这一天，陆冉再没安排其他咨询人的预约，卢心安是过了两个50分钟后才出来的。

就方行的经验来看，不敢说有突破，最起码看上去整个人稍微平和了些，这在方行来看，已经是非常大的一个进步了。

“走吧，心安姐，送你回去。”方行笑眯眯的走过来。  
“不不，不能再麻烦你们了，我自己可以打车。”卢心安连忙摆摆手，有些拘谨。  
“我们已经承诺姐夫了，如果没做到，我们就失约了。”方行可怜巴巴的搬出华丰，试探了一下，果然，听到华丰，卢心安浅浅的笑了一下，不说话了。“这个人，真是…”

其实方行也是怕如果卢心安自己回去的话，卓群还在楼下等，可就麻烦大了。

方行回头看看林阳，发现林阳也在看他。两个人默契有，方行挑了挑眉头，林阳就站起来跟了上来。

“花儿，预约登记，下一次的我都整理完保存好了，一会冉哥要看就调给他看吧，我和方行送心安姐先回家。”林阳边和花儿说话，边拿起外套穿。

“好。”花儿点点头，目送了一整天都低气压的林阳。

三人回到卢心安家的时候天已经大黑了，三人私下看看确定没有卓群的身影后，一起走进单元门口。  
卢心安住的这片小区安保设施还是不错的，电梯如果没有户主门禁是不能随便使用的，卢心安家楼层不低，估摸着以卓群那体质想走安全通道上去也是基本上不可能完成的任务。  
“今天麻烦你们一天了，实在是不好意思，那个，”卢心安顿了顿，“我家里有些自制的小糕点，如果不嫌弃，你们和我上来一下？我给你们拿点回学校吃。”

“那我们就不客气了。谢谢心安姐。”还没到方行客套，一路无话的林阳突然开口应了下来，方行诧异的抬头看了眼笑的温暖的林阳。

卢心安家不算太大，两室一厅，但是布置的很温馨。不知道是不是有了宝宝的原因，整个房间里弥漫着一股淡淡的奶香，宝宝在华丰出差前被卢心安的妈妈暂时接了过去，所以对于超级喜欢小孩的方行来说没捏到宝宝肉肉的小脸这件事还是有点可惜的。

“你们先坐下，我去给你们装糕点哈。”卢心安脱了外套，给两个人倒了杯水，就转身进了厨房。

方行私下环顾着，屋子里满满生活的味道，阳台上大衣架挂满了夫妇刚洗过的衣服，下面还有两个小衣架，上面都是小肚兜啊，小围嘴啊这类小宝宝的东西，还有两只刚洗过的小兔子玩偶，被夹子夹着耳朵，可怜兮兮的挂在那里，客厅没有太多复杂的家具，一台内嵌式的电视，下面一个矮矮的小电视柜，里面很多新生儿养育书籍啊，新手父母养成记啊这类的，两个人现在正坐的这个长沙发前面有个大茶几，四角已经被柔软的硅胶包好了，上面放了个卡通果盘，里面有些应季的水果，旁边还有各种容量不一样的奶瓶，方行估摸着分别是用来给小宝宝喝各种不同东西的。一本老旧相册摊开在茶几上，方行发现林阳从坐在沙发上开始眼睛就没离开过这本相册。

“看什么呢？”方行靠了过来也开始对这本相册产生了兴趣。

真的是本旧相册，里面是一面可以放6张照片的那种样式，大部分都是一个面容姣好但是瘦弱的女子和两个小女孩的照片，应该是卢心安妈妈和两姐妹以前的照片，摊开一共12张，只有一张比较特殊，方行也注意到林阳眼睛一直没离开过的就是这张。

照片里一共5个人，两个姐妹分别坐在两边，中间一对夫妻，男子的腿上还坐着一个白胖的小孩子，女子可以看出是卢心安的妈妈，男子的头那里被抠了个窟窿，但是不用多说也知道，这个窟窿应该是卓群。

“那这个小孩子应该就是卓亦安吧。”方行看着坐在窟窿头男子腿上的白胖孩子想，小胖子长的和卢妈妈极其相似，小巧的鼻梁，单眼皮，但不影响眼睛大，微微下垂的眼角笑嘻嘻的看着正前方，如果不是身上穿了一件喜庆的红色男童小唐装，怎么看都像是个漂亮的女孩子。

“那是我唯一的一张全家福。”卢心安拎着两袋包装好的糕点从厨房走出来，看到两人正低头看桌上的相册，说道。

“抱歉，心安姐。”方行抬头，满脸歉意。卢心安把两袋糕点放到茶几上，转身坐在林阳旁边，微笑着摇摇头，“这有什么可抱歉的，本来都是被我妹妹偷偷扔掉的了，我…实在舍不得，又偷偷捡回来了，喏，”说着伸手一指那个照片上的窟窿，“我妹妹干的，后来弟弟出事后，妹妹又怕妈妈伤心偷偷把照片拿出来准备扔掉的。”边说手指边轻柔的抚摸照片里的小胖子。

方行偷偷地看着林阳，一瞬间也有点恍惚，他得承认，虽然他觉得自己和林阳真的算是至交好友，这个人的生活日常兴趣爱好都可以说是了如指掌，但是确确实实现在坐在自己旁边的这个「林阳」，一个眼神温柔，饱含爱意、欣喜的「林阳」，他是从没见过的。

“他真可爱。”林阳轻轻地开口。

“是呀，从小就是个可爱的孩子，”提到弟弟，卢心安也微微笑了起来，好像陷入了什么美好的回忆中，“小时候家里条件差，没什么玩具，我和妹妹就非拉着弟弟扮演老师和学生这么过家家玩，后来…”话头掐断在这，卢心安没再继续说下去。

其实，方行是很惊喜卢心安竟然主动开口聊自己过去的，对他来说如果话题就这么断了话实在太可惜了。

好半天，林阳也没有再开口，只是一直眼角含笑的看着这个小胖子，看的眼眶通红。

“心安姐，时间也不早了，我们准备回去了，多谢糕点，我们会好好享用的。”方行拉了拉还在呆愣的林阳，探头和卢心安打了招呼，“下次预约时间陆医师已经和你约好了吧？”卢心安点点头，站起来，把两人送到门口。


	43. Chapter 43

空气中有一丝丝潮闷，嗅出了些泥土的味道，方行想起来今天出门前手机显示夜间有雨。

“好像快下雨了，赶紧叫车。”方行拉着林阳边加快脚下速度，边打开手机软件叫车。

软件显示接单车辆到达定位还有1公里，两人并排站在路边看着偶尔的车辆驶过。没两分钟，雨点淅淅沥沥的就掉下来了，两人都没带伞，不过也无所谓，昆市就算下雨也不会气温骤降搞出个感冒什么的症状，方行隔一会就低头看看手机软件里的接单车辆到哪了，也不知道是不是路上堵，还是信号问题，代表车辆的小标志有一会没动了。

“等毕业了，”林阳突然开口，不知道方行是不是刚才看手机太认真了，着实被这一声吓了一跳，他疑惑的抬头看着林阳，“等毕业了，”林阳又重复了一遍，这次他侧过头看着矮自己一头的方行，“我要回吉市。”

路上驶过一辆不要脸开着远光灯的私家车把林阳的脸映的苍白，方行张了张嘴想说点什么，可是他实在太了解面前的这个男人了，那是一张已经下定决心的脸。

光线再次黯淡下来，两人又变回了原来的并排站姿，远远地，一辆车打着双闪边减速边靠了过来，方行眯眼看着车牌，正是他叫的那辆车。时间算的刚刚好，在雨点又隐约开始变大变密的时候，车稳稳地停在了两人面前。

“…我已经弄丢他两次了。”开车门的时候，方行听到身后的林阳低声说了这么一句。

昆大的校长一直被学生私下称呼为「活菩萨」，比起固定的模式，他更喜欢让学生自己玩起来，尤其像毕业季这种你高兴我高兴大家都高兴的日子。

昆大礼堂里现在…emmm，如果是外来人员可能会看的比较迷茫，台上活菩萨笑盈盈的站在演讲台后，旁边放着一摞厚厚的毕业证等着颁发给下面的…一群不知道是什么情况的毕业生，除了中规中矩穿着毕业袍的，还能看到金刚哪吒、钢铁侠、蜘蛛侠、镰刀死神、海绵宝宝等等等等的cos起来的毕业生坐在下面。

方行和林阳挨着坐在一起听着活菩萨的发言，看着前面托塔李天王同学脑袋上的那个塔尖。

“早知道我也打扮起来了。”方行终于从那个塔尖上移开视线，撇撇嘴。  
林阳偏头看着方行，鼻子里哼笑了一声。  
从早上6点开始，方行就在翻箱倒柜的找今天穿什么，还拉着林阳一套一套的换，最后才确定了现在这身超级夸张的大金链子嘻哈风。

典礼结束已经下午3点多了，正是太阳烤地面烤的正来劲的时候，林阳一手拿着毕业证，一手在额头挡成小帐篷抬头眯眼看着天，方行从后面咋咋呼呼的跑过来，拍了林阳一下。

“走，阳仔，表哥座驾来接，吃口饭去。”

陆冉终于顺了方行的一次意，选了一家室内烤串店，现在不是饭点，店里加上他们这桌，总共3桌客人。

“昨天姑姑给我打电话说你签证下来了。”陆冉边说边烤着一串香菇。  
“我知道，我这两天就收拾好宿舍回去准备行李了。”方行头都没抬，一口一半的啃着羊肉串，嘴边蹭的全是油。

“如何？那边进修结束后有什么方向么？”陆冉的香菇烤好了，他用筷子把香菇从签子上扒拉下来放在盘子里，一块一块的慢慢吃。  
“我想回来。”方行没怎么犹豫的回答道。“如果可以的话，”方行抬头看着陆冉，“我还想回NEWDAY。”  
陆冉听完笑笑，“没问题，我就等你这句话呢。”

“小阳呢？准备什么时候回吉市？”本来陆冉是想等林阳结束实习之后直接让他签了正式员工合同的，没想到从林阳这边等到的是准备回吉市的消息。  
“我也是，先收拾好宿舍回家，准备一下就回去。”林阳吃的安静，对比着旁边的方行，陆冉看着自己这个表弟更闹心了。  
“还准备回来么？”陆冉漫不经心的问了一句，旁边吃的欢的方行也停了下来，其实哥俩早就想问林阳这个问题，一是真的希望林阳可以回昆市，二是希望回吉市的林阳不要做出什么过激的行为来。  
“我没想那么远，冉哥，不过放心吧。”林阳看着陆冉笑笑，他不是不明白陆冉问这句话的原因，他同样很感谢这两个人对自己的担心。  
“如果回来了，就过来帮忙。”陆冉依然漫不经心的，吃完盘子里的最后一块香菇。


	44. Chapter 44

林阳拎着行李站在吉市东火车站的出站口，一晃6年过去了，以为这个城市多少能有点改进，但是他太高估这个懒散的边陲小城了，就连站口的那家麦肯基都和几年前一模一样。没有接站的人，林阳就这么边拖着箱子边慢悠悠的走着，气温温凉适中，本就是生在这里的林阳呼吸的非常舒服，以至于他现在竟然突然很想换上球服去畅快淋漓的踢一场球。走着走着，路过一家外放大喇叭吸引客人的手机店，林阳驻足思考了一会，走进这家手机店。

这个时间店里没什么人，销售两个凑一起三个凑一窝的正瞎聊天，看到林阳进来才停下话头。

“您好，有什么需要的？”一个中年男子在柜台后迎了过来。  
“我买一台手机。”林阳眼睛左右看着，最后目光锁定了iPhone那片区域，他记得方行就用那个牌子的一款。  
“您有看好的，还是需要我介绍一下？”中年男子语气温和。  
“就那台吧。”林阳指了那片区域中的其中一款，“不好意思，你们这里可以剪卡么？”

林阳这么久就那一个手机号，一直插在他的HTC里用着，最近这台千宝万爱的小手机终于快不行了，搞的林阳每次都要解释现在只能微信电话，然后傻兮兮的拿着自己的大iPad边走边说引来学院其他同学的侧目。方行也是看不过去了，拉着他去求助学计算机的朋友把里面的数据全调出来保存好以防这台摇摇欲坠的HTC随时阵亡。

“可以剪，我们这里还有其他靓号您要不要看看？”可能中年男子在这里很少看到买东西这么快的，跃跃欲试的想再追卖点什么。  
“不了，就剪卡，谢谢。”林阳完全没有换号的打算。

从进去到出来，可能也就花费了半把个小时的样子吧，林阳拿着一台插好卡、贴好膜、套好手机壳的新手机拨通了电话。

“奶，”林阳开口，“我到了。”  
“火车还挺准时的哈，”电话那边传来林奶奶的声音，“冷不冷啊？大孙儿？”  
“不冷，气温刚刚好，我一会打个车回去，奶奶不用担心我哈。”  
“好好，我知道，我一会告诉你爸妈一声啊。”  
又聊了几句，林阳挂断了电话。

临时下了几个常用的APP救急，林阳打开微信，方行的信息跳了出来。  
「你到了没呢？阳仔？」方行  
「刚到，正准备打车。」林阳  
「我今晚就飞啦。」方行  
「一路顺风啊，落地了也告诉我一声。」林阳  
「我知道了~我会想你的阳仔~」方行  
「（翻白眼表情包）」林阳

随手路边招手拦了出租车，林阳很快就回到了那个熟悉的不能再熟悉的小区。  
离开的时候，爸妈劝奶奶把房子租出去，但奶奶不同意，她觉得不管谁来住都不会像自己一样爱护这里，所以林阳推门进去的时候，隐约连房间的味道都没怎么改变过。

花了半天时间稍微清理了灰尘，林阳终于安静的瘫坐在了沙发上，好多年过去了，林阳个子又高了些，但沙发还是那个沙发，坐着有点窄了。

林阳垫着手臂看着天花板，这里已经是这个小城的老小区了，大部分住的都是上了年纪的人，左右都非常的安静，安静的林阳能听到自己“咚咚—”的心跳声。他回来之前是给爸妈和奶奶做了好一番思想工作的，他们都不同意林阳回到这个小城，尤其是林阳爸爸，因为林阳的这个决定破天荒的训斥了自己儿子一顿，林阳并不生气，他知道如果这事儿反过来他也不会同意的，放弃近在眼前的好工作，回到一个边陲小城。所以争吵无用，只是保证不会做出出格的事儿之后，又软磨硬泡家里的两位高地位女性，才勉强换来林阳爸爸点头。  
回来之前林阳做了很多功课，当年一头热换来的结果一直让林阳耿耿于怀，这次他不想放过任何一个加害者，但是他选择慢慢来。  
方行介绍了一个自己的律师朋友给林阳，林阳和他探讨了很多，通过他给的建议，林阳决定稍作整理后，就到吉市的相关部门走一走，等仔细了解这个城市一系列的情况之后再做详细计划。

待全部都整理好后，日子过去三天了，林阳突发奇想的想去一高后巷的那个美食天堂转一圈。

下午6点，天微微暗，人间烟火气十足。还是没什么变化，各种类别的美食小摊车面对面排开，花花绿绿的招牌，林阳看到那家羊肉汤的老板还在，想起被打飞进汤锅里的胡帆的眼镜，难得露出浅浅的笑意。凉皮摊也还在，林阳走了过去，还是老样子要了一碗麻辣口味了，坐下吃了起来，老板没换，味道也还没变，就是身边人少了。

“老板，两份麻辣凉皮打包，不要蒜蓉，多放辣椒，快点啊。”身后一个女孩子的声音响起，语气微微焦急。  
“成。”老板应了一声，低头忙活起来。

“啧，你别闹，一会被人看见，我可不想去教务处。”女孩小小声不满意的又嘟囔一声。  
林阳回头看了一眼，两个穿着一高校服的孩子，男孩偷偷拽着女孩的手，女孩推拒着，但是也没真的推的很用力，看到林阳回头，才迅速把手抽出来，别过头，闹了个大红脸。

“同学，”林阳看着两个人开口，“想请问下，现在你们学校教务主任是谁？”林阳声音温和，看着毫无杀伤力。  
“李…李主任。”虽然疑惑，但毕竟也还是个孩子，男孩张口回答了，“你问这个干吗？”  
“我之前也是一高的，算你们…学长？”林阳用下巴点了点一高的方向，笑着回答。  
“啊~这样啊，”两个孩子彻底放下戒心，“哥哥今天回来看老师的么？”  
“嗯，算是吧，顺便来吃好吃的，我以前最喜欢这里了。”  
“对吧！我们都可喜欢这边了，真搞不明白，就是出来买个好吃的都得跋山涉水的，真烦人。”女孩子话匣子也打开了，倒朱古力一样的噼里啪啦。  
“你们还在用那个自行车车棚啊？”林阳吃也吃完了，干脆转过身和两个孩子交谈起来。  
“天！哥哥，这棚子历史这么悠久的么？你在的时候也用那个啊？对对对，我们都是从那爬出来再爬回去，可费劲了，上次他，”女孩用手肘撞了一下旁边的男孩，“跳出来的时候落地没小心，崴脚了，疼了好久。”  
“又得防着保安大哥，又得防着李主任，真是够了。啧。”女孩撇撇嘴，看上去是相当的不满意了。  
“理解你们，”林阳点点头，“我之前也因为翻墙被抓写过检讨。”  
“现在？不止得写，周一升旗仪式还得站在上面念，太羞耻了！校长老师就站在旁边看着，下面全校学生。”女孩打了个哆嗦。  
“校长还是王校长？”林阳问。  
“嗯！还是，不过听过快退休了，不知什么时候，希望下一任校长能开明点。”女孩听起来对这任老师有诸多不满。

正说着，老板两份凉皮也打包好了，满满两大袋放到男孩手上，催促他们快回学校，别被抓。两个孩子和林阳打了个招呼就跑远了。林阳站起来结完账继续漫无目的的走着。他本来还想试着找找手打甜筒的摊位还在不在，不过可惜，估计现在没什么人吃了，走到尽头也没看见，只好作罢。


	45. Chapter 45

「叮—」手机响了一声。  
林阳扒拉一下脑袋从一堆律师传过来的文件里抬起头，伸出长手抓过手机。

「阳仔，显示你那边今天初雪！」方行。  
「？？」林阳一脸疑惑的打回去两个问号，“这人什么情况？管太远了吧？”林阳心里真是这么想的。  
「害，我就是提醒你一下。嘻嘻。」方行。  
「你是最近不上课吗？」林阳。  
「不上了，连着4天大雨了，我快风湿了。」方行。

“哦，还真是，英国确实是这么个情况。”林阳想。

「你那边什么情况了？」方行又发过来信息。  
「暂时还没什么用的上。」林阳。  
「律师建议呢？」方行。  
「如果只是单纯靠猥亵罪来裁决的话，成功率不太高，他建议我从别的方面入手，但是其他方向我还没什么头绪。」林阳。  
「他好像还认识你们吉市法院的人，他和你说过了么？」方行。  
「嗯，说了，他帮我联系了。我们约了今天见。」林阳。  
「嗯，你去看看你们地方情况怎么搞，有没有什么可以突破的地方。」方行。  
「好。我知道了。」林阳正准备放下手机，想了想，「不过你那边都几点了？为什么还不睡？」  
「哈哈哈，睡睡睡，已经躺平了。」方行。

林阳扔掉手机，看了眼墙上的挂钟，上午8点，他走到窗边拉开窗帘，外面果然灰蒙蒙的一片，可能真的下雪也说不定。

林阳提着一袋子资料从市法院大门出来的时候，还真下雪了，他现在可没什么心情看雪，负责人给他的建议和律师基本上的一样的-----你现在的这条路不太行得通。林阳正发愁，后背被人犹犹豫豫的拍了一下。

“林阳？”声音同样犹犹豫豫。  
林阳回过头，对上了一双满是惊喜的眼睛。

“庞燮？！！”最多缓冲3秒，林阳同样露出惊喜的表情。  
“我艹，真是你？我刚才看觉得像你，还真是！你什么时候回来的？”庞燮个子没怎么见长，声音倒是大了不少。  
“有几个月了，你一直在吉市？”林阳问。  
“哪儿啊，我被我爸抓回来的，”庞燮用了一个奇奇怪怪的字眼，搞的林阳一头雾水，庞燮估摸着也不是一句两句能说明白的，又使劲拍了拍林阳，“咋样？一会有事么？咱俩喝一个去？”

要说林阳完全不想念吉市的烤串大排档那是假的，小时候还因为偷偷摸摸晚上跑出家门就为了吃几串烤串被奶奶夹在胳膊下面狠狠打过一顿，林阳自己也不清楚为什么就对这种人声鼎沸，烟雾缭绕的人间烟火气如此的迷恋，好像每一桌都有自己的故事线，这边交杯碰盏互诉衷肠的，那边咋咋呼呼海边买座岛的，在当时年纪还小的林阳眼里看来实在是生动有趣。

外面虽然下了雪，但是气温并没有特别的低，尤其大排档老板也早就贴心的在棚子的四个角落里放了便携的供暖设施，和棚外比起来，里面稍坐一下已经隐约开始出汗了。

庞燮也不含糊，上来招呼点单小妹，一扎啤酒，20羊肉串，花生米烤鱿鱼等等等等下酒菜叫了一桌子。

“咱们最后一次联系都是高中毕业那年了吧？”庞燮灌了口自己随身携带的矿泉水。“后来你上哪个学校了？”  
“昆大，”林阳真觉得有点热了，把外套脱了下来，“我这几年都生活在昆市。”  
“那你毕业了不留在那边回这儿来干嘛？”庞燮挠挠头，昆市他知道去年就被提为南方准一线城市了。

林阳没接话头，打开点单小妹刚送过来的热豆奶一口一口的抿了起来。

“我去过一高的后巷了，凉皮摊老板还没换。”林阳放下豆奶，抬头看着庞燮。

庞燮安静下来，皱着眉头好半天没说话，直到点单小妹过来乒乒乓乓的把点好的菜品放满一桌子。

“那事儿你还没翻篇。”庞燮打开一瓶啤酒，给林阳和自己倒上一杯。

“我回来就是要让这件事真正有个了结的。”林阳拿起酒杯，和庞燮碰了一下，一口喝到底。

两人边喝边聊，庞燮也听明白了林阳到底想干什么。

“所以今天在市法院门口遇到你，你是去咨询了？”  
“嗯。但是没什么有用信息，我现在有点不知道怎么捋了。”林阳斜眼看着手边的资料袋。  
“嗯…如果如你所说，一是太久远真的不好搜集证据，二是他还有一层教育局局长的亲戚关系，这个比较棘手。”庞燮又开了一瓶啤酒。他们现在说的这个“他”指的是李爱国。  
“你怎么知道的？”林阳略显诧异但是突然感觉有丝丝点点的希望小火苗升了起来。  
“我爸和我提过一嘴。”庞燮不以为意的说。

提到“爸”，林阳突然想起刚刚庞燮那句“是被他爸抓回来的”奇怪说法。

“等等，你刚才说你被你爸抓回来是什么情况？”  
“嗯？”庞燮一脸疑惑的看着林阳，然后猛的一拍脑门，“卧槽！我这个记性，和你聊这么多，我都忘跟你说了。”  
“我志愿填什么，我爸早都给我规划好了，后来去的南政法大，我现在想想都后怕，如果那年我没考上，我家那老头子能把我煮了吃了。”庞燮又干了一杯，又给自己满上，“后来换了城市，我才知道外面的天地有多大，快毕业的时候我是不想回来的，结果我爸给说工作都给安排好了，用尽各种办法把我给抓回来的。”，庞燮眼睛亮晶晶的盯着林阳，“不过林阳我和你讲，说不定我爸把我抓回来抓对了。”  
“怎么说？”林阳觉得庞燮可能喝多了。

庞燮边伸手进外套的里怀兜掏来掏去，边说道。

“你微信给我扫一下，我加你微信。”

林阳莫名其妙的掏出手机鼓捣的同时，庞燮也终于把要掏的东西掏了出来。

“一直到你这事儿了结之前，你可能得经常见到我。”

庞燮晃了晃掏出来的一个小本本，林阳定睛一看。

黑底金字。

「吉市纪委·工作证」


	46. Chapter 46

接下来的一段时间里，有了庞燮的帮助，林阳渐渐捋顺了李爱国的一些关系线。

李爱国有一个亲姐姐叫李爱华，是吉市教育局现任局长黄利冈的妻子，也就是说李爱国是黄利冈的小舅子。按照庞燮的说法，如果单看李爱国条件资历，没有任何关系的情况下，是基本不可能坐到重点高中教务主任这个职位上来的。而且之前和林阳闲聊的两个孩子有一点没说错，现任一高校长王顺德确实准备退休了，校长候选里也有李爱国的名字，如果李爱国升级下一任一高校长的话，那这里面应该就是有猫腻了。

但是林阳和庞燮反复推敲，就算知道了这些关系线，并没有什么实际的作用，不得不也先把这条好不容易捋出来的线又暂时放下了。

几场大雪，年味渐浓。吉市重要路段的两边早就被布置上红灯笼中国结，提醒大家快春节了。

林阳缩在羽绒服里，戴着耳机和奶奶边讲电话边等正在叫的车。

“大孙儿啊，你说你一个人在那边孤零零的，有啥意思，年就回来过呗。”  
“奶，我真的忘了机票的事儿了，现在再买，都时间太往后了，回去了年也过完了，我还得再回来。”林阳皱了皱冻的有点僵的鼻头。  
“个死孩子，你爸妈也等你回来呢。”  
“今年过年我真的就不回去啦，等我这边事情处理完的。”  
“大孙儿，奶奶相信你，但是你自己要有分寸知道吗？”电话那头林奶奶声音里透出担忧。  
“奶，你真放心吧，我在这边有朋友帮忙的，我一定有分寸。”  
“好好好，那就好，奶奶相信我大孙儿。”

正说着，有另一个未知号码来电插了进来，林阳拿出手机，估计是叫的车到了。

“奶，我先不和你说了，我叫的车到了，我接下电话哈。”

车停在了马路的另一侧，林阳告诉司机不要掉头了，自己穿过人行天桥去马路对面上车。

“真不好意思，导航不太准，害您走了这么一段…”

林阳刚打开副驾的车门，就听司机特抱歉的说。

“没事。”林阳缩着脖子上了车。直到系好安全带，也没见司机启动车子，这才疑惑的转头看向司机。

那是一张林阳永远不想再见到但是也永远他妈没办法忘记的脸。小眼睛、细长，现在也正惊慌失措的盯着林阳看。车内放了清新剂，可能是新换的，加上车内开了暖风，整个车里香腻香腻的，熏得林阳现在有点反胃。

赵是。

林阳从来没想过自己还会再遇见这个人，更没想过会是这种方式。他听着自己的呼吸，脑子里跑火车一样闪过一堆杂七杂八的画面，但最后竟然一片空白。林阳不自觉的仔细看着眼前的这张脸。

眼睛还是一样的小、细长；仔细看鼻梁是歪的，林阳不知道是不是因为当年自己没轻没重的那顿打造成的。或许是常年的作息时间不佳，眼窝深陷，下面也不可避免的挂着两个大大的黑眼圈，唇色看着也微微的青白色，不知道是因为现下实在是紧张还是别的什么原因。

林阳真的感觉自己要吐出来了。

“你把单结了吧。”林阳含糊的说了一句，快速解开刚系好的安全带，准备开门下车。反复别了好几次车门也没打开，林阳才反应过来对方根本还没解锁车门。

“开门！”林阳回头吼了一句。再忍不住，一股酸气顶到喉咙，呛的鼻子眼眶湿热湿热的。

一声怒吼也终于换回了对方的神志。赵是吓了一跳，终于结束了雕塑状态。

“林阳！那个…我…”，赵是手忙脚乱的操作面前的一堆系统，好像刚挨了驾校老师骂的新手学员一样。  
车内的冷气被关了，很大程度上减轻了清新剂继续发散出来的甜腻味道，林阳头脑发麻的目视前方呆愣了好一会，才觉得稍微缓过来了一点。  
车子终于被赵是摆弄明白了，目前正在彻底熄火状态中，安静的很。

车内车外都一样。

林阳撇头看着车外，思绪不知道又飘哪儿去了。

“林阳…我…真的，很对不起…”，林阳的思绪又被拽回来了一点。  
“这你和我说不着。”林阳烦躁的抓了抓头发。“赶紧让我下去。”林阳再不想多说一句话了，张嘴都累，累瘫了的那种。

“…你先把安全带系上吧。”赵是没听见一样，再次启动了车子，看了眼导航，打开转向灯，插入主路。

林阳坐着没动，眼睛看着外面飞速后退的一切。

“我后来再没做过了…”赵是低声说，也不解释，也不知道是说给谁听，反正林阳没回答。

“因为那次偷钱…他拿要让我退学当把柄威胁我，我真的怕了，我家一家被追债，我妈当时已经要崩溃了，我…”车子停下来等着前面的红灯变绿，发动机发出轻微的“突突—”的声音，林阳收回看向右侧车窗的视线，头靠在椅背上，余光可以看到死命捏着方向盘的那双手泛白的骨节。

“说实话，我真的谢谢你揍我的那一顿，躺在医院的那段时间想明白了好多，到底要活成那个德行多久…”红灯变绿，赵是也没着急启动车子，人行横道上一个佝偻着背的大爷缓慢的走过，赵是说话的声音也放缓了好多。

“我出来赚钱四年多了，赚钱还我舅的那笔烂债，其实我今天真的挺开心的，到这个月为止，那笔债就彻底还完了…”赵是的声音完全放松了下来，车子继续缓慢的加速起来，向前驶了出去。

“我接到你这笔单的时候还想说挺好，那帮人聚集的地儿正好路过目的地，送完了我今天就能直接把钱还了，今天开始就彻底两清了。”

“…恭喜了。”林阳淡淡的开口道。要说林阳原谅赵是了？那是不可能的，但是听完赵是说的这一路，他突然觉得…有什么东西就这么在心里慢慢的变了。

“你直接去你要去的地方吧，我看我这也快到了，自己走回去就行。”林阳说了一句上车以来最长的一句话。搞的赵是有点受宠若惊的样子，直说先送他回去。

“真不用了，我想走走。”林阳再没给赵是回旋的余地，斩钉截铁地说。


	47. Chapter 47

车子停在一片看着有些可怜的破小区附近。

林阳对这片小区稍微有点印象，在他小时候，这片小区还没这么灰败的时候，再往后走，是一大片农贸菜市场，他和奶奶经常坐两站公交车在这附近下，穿过这个小区去后面的菜市场买新鲜的蔬菜水果。但是很快，政府规划菜市场被取缔合并在另一片区域后，他就很少再和奶奶来了。

现在在林阳眼里看起来，这片小区可能都很少有人住了，有的门户甚至玻璃都碎了，一副马上准备拆迁重建的样子。

“他们就在那边的二单元聚集，现在这片小区三不管地带，谁进进出出都没人理。”赵是指了指一处角落说。

正说着，就听不远处传来“乒乓——”的嘈杂声，引得两人一同望了过去。

一个空酒瓶滚出单元门口，紧接着滚出来一个人，姿势和空酒瓶一样。那人趴在地上半天没动。

门内又陆陆续续走出四个人，林阳眯眼看了，走在最后的戴着金链子那个人隐约眼熟。

“咱们高中校门口堵我的那个，你帮我的那次。”赵是准确的回答了林阳的疑惑。

两人前面正好有一个栽歪的破木板挡着，不远处的人根本没看到这边，林阳突然也不着急走了，站定的看着对面。

“起来起来，没死装个鸡巴。”打头瘦干蘑菇头抬起尖头皮鞋挑了挑趴在地上那人的肚皮。挑的那人哼唧了一声。在原地拱了拱。  
“哟，还装是吧？”蘑菇头蹲下，向后面挥了挥手，其余两个蹲下来一左一右的架起了地上那人，头被拉起来才看清那是一个中年男子，脸上有几道擦伤，看上去有段时间没清理了，胡子稀稀拉拉得一下巴，脸上也黑一道灰一道的。

“觉得我们是开玩笑是么？”金链子还是那个老样子，说话方法都没怎么变。

“不…不敢。”中年男子灰败的嘴唇张张合合，吐出三个字。

“我可没觉得你多不敢，去你家堵你永远不在，地下小赌馆里倒是一找一个准？”

“我…我不也想着转转运…快，快点还你们…”好像说到这里，这中年男子还兴奋起来了。

“哈，”金链子笑的一抖，“没时间和你废话了，既然人都在这了，眼看过年了，兄弟们也得见见回头钱了，就看你是想明白了呢？还是准备就自己交代在这吧。”金链子慢悠悠的抬手搓了搓金链子，末了，用嘴使劲吹了一下，不说话了。

中年男子猛地被往后一拉，重重的翻倒在地上，不过和刚才趴着比起来也没什么区别，蘑菇头一脚踏上他那本来就不怎么干净的衣服前襟，捻烟头一样的拧了拧，顺便抽出一把刀。

“你！你们不能这样对我！你们这样违法！”刚才还懦懦的中年人突然声音高昂了起来。

“哟？和我们讲法？嘿！”蘑菇头来劲儿了，示意旁边两个人按住他，“我就来和你说说我们这的法。”边阴森森的说着，边快速手起刀落“咔——”得一声！

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”中年男子被火烧了一样地在地上死命弹动起来，裤下湿了一大片。

“个傻逼，瞅你那怂样儿。”蘑菇头提着刀站了起来，刀面上除了些尘土，毫无血迹。蘑菇头挠挠脑袋，一脸疑惑的回头看着金链子，那表情仿佛说“哪来这么个二傻子？？”

“啊啊啊啊啊，救命啊！不要杀我啊，我不想死啊，我…我没钱，但我哥有钱，他给你们，你们去找他，你们去找他啊！他大官啊！他有的是钱啊啊啊啊！”中年男子还在地上蛆虫一样的蛄蛹着，喊的声嘶力竭。

“诶诶，哥们，别喊了，停停停！”估计是声音实在太难听了，连金链子都后退了好几步，蘑菇头也受不了了，蹲下一手捂住了中年男子的嘴，声音才戛然而止。

中年男子终于不再挣扎，眼神惊恐地四处转着，终于发现了自己身上没有伤口。

“还喊吗？”蘑菇头居高临下的皱眉问。中年男子死命摇摇头，蘑菇头松开了手，顺便使劲在这男人身上擦了擦。

“那顺便说说吧，你刚说你哥有钱，找他拿怎么回事？”金链子开口了。

“对…对对对对，你们去找他，他大官…他，他是我亲哥，他有钱的！”男人下体抖了抖，又濡湿了一些。

金链子这种情况见多了，也不能算屈打成招吧，吓一吓也基本什么都说了，他从裤袋里掏出张纸展开，又掏出个金边眼镜架在鼻梁上，眯眼看了看纸张。

“黄…鑫冈，是吧？嚯，名字倒是挺有钱的，”说着又皱着眉抬眼看看眼前这尿了一地的人，“你自己的借贷画押，写的担保人是你老婆吧？”金链子把纸转了过去，点了点纸上的一处。

“是，是，当时…唉…但…但是你们去找我哥，或者放了我，我去找，我肯定拿到钱！”黄鑫冈说了脸红脖子粗的。

“谁特么知道你哥是谁啊？”蘑菇头烦躁的推了下黄鑫冈的脑袋。

“我…我哥叫黄利冈，他是现任教育局局长！你们相信我！他真的有钱！”黄鑫冈生怕大家不信一样，自己拼命的点了点头先肯定了一下自己的发言。

金链子那边还在半信半疑，这话听到对面两人耳朵里却是另一番光景。林阳甚至偏头使劲看了看身边的赵是，脑内升起了「一切冥冥中皆有定数」这句话。

“赵是…”林阳低声叫了一声，赵是偏过头来看着林阳，“你得帮我一下。”


	48. Chapter 48

“哥！”

突然冒出来的声音，打断了金链子这边人的你来我往。

“哟，这不是小赵么。”金链子难得咧嘴嘿嘿了一下。“这个月知道是最后一次，提前这么早来找哥哥了？”  
“害，正好有空，这不也眼看过年了么，我也算一身轻松，孝敬兄弟们的过年钱。”赵是圆滑地嘻嘻哈哈过去，几句话说的金链子这边四人还挺受用。

“不过，哟，真对不住，正忙着打扰你们了呀。”赵是看着蘑菇头那边和还躺在地上的黄鑫冈，摆出一脸歉意的表情。

“你看弟弟你说这话就见外了不是，咱们一码是一码的，他的事儿还早呢。”

赵是也不多说，先把手里的袋子交给蘑菇头，蘑菇头接过，也不避讳，掏出里面的现金点了起来。

“说起来，还真是有点…”赵是看着蘑菇头一摞一摞的点钱，一边开口，“你说哥你要不是当年在一高外面堵了我，咱们也不能有这缘分。”  
“嘿，怎么？这还感伤上了？还和哥处出感情了是怎么的？”金链子也没多想，嘻嘻哈哈的顺嘴接了下去。

躺在地上的黄鑫冈突然有了反应。

“小兄弟？！小兄弟你说一高？你是一高的？”他梗着脖子问，好像抓住了什么救命稻草一样。

“对啊，我以前是一高的，怎么了？”赵是歪头，疑惑的表情。

“几…几位哥哥，小兄弟是一高的，他肯定知道！我真没说谎！”黄鑫冈有些兴奋。

“我知道什么？”赵是问。

“李爱国！李爱国你知道吧？李爱国呀！”看着赵是还是一脸迷茫，黄鑫冈开始着急，露出一副「恨铁不成钢」的表情。

“不就是我们那教务主任嘛，怎么啦？”赵是答。

“诶！那就对了！李爱国！我哥的小舅子！小兄弟你肯定知道教育局长是谁吧？”黄鑫冈再次着急提醒。

“哟，这位大哥，你太看得起我了，我就一小平头老百姓，我哪儿知道教育局长是谁啊？再说了，现在搞教育的哪个有钱啊…现在不都是搞金融的有钱么？”赵是嘿嘿一笑。旁边金链子听的也直乐，有了那么点吃瓜群众的意思。

黄鑫冈一听这话不乐意了，本来想着来个一高的能给自己做个保证，结果倒把自己绕进去了，更开始口无遮拦的倒豆子了。

“那是你们不懂！搞教育的没钱？那天我亲眼看见李爱国去找我哥给送的现金！你们怎么就不信我呢？现在？金融？呸！学生的钱最好挣！他们没少从学生学校那块吞钱呀！你们赶紧放了我吧！让我去找我哥，我这个月…不不不不，这周！这周我保证从我哥那拿钱来！行吗？大哥们？”

“行了，哥，我这边也算完事了，劳烦您把借贷条…”赵是转头和金链子说道。

“唉你看我，”金链子哈哈一笑，“这还跟着看上热闹了。”边说边递了眼色给蘑菇头，蘑菇头点头后，金链子大手一挥，“走，小赵，跟哥上楼拿东西。”转头走进单元门。

另一边的林阳按下录像暂停键，放下了手机。

赵是再出来时，一身轻松一眼就看的出来。“终于结束了，今年开始可以过个好年了。”小眼睛眯的更看不见了，一笑起来才发现，那鼻梁更歪了。

“怎么样？”赵是问正在低头查看视频的林阳。  
“够了。足够了。”

真的足够了。

林阳是开着视频电话和奶奶还有爸妈过完年的。开始林阳爸一看就还在气头上，但是看见林阳确实一切都好，甚至肉眼可见的整个人都比以前开朗了不少，也终于放下别别扭扭的样子，非要和自己儿子云干一杯。身边一个人都没有的林阳反倒觉得今年的年过的特别的踏实。  
庞燮叫林阳过去他家一起过年，林阳给拒绝了。

“大年三十我跑你家算怎么回事啊？”  
“嗨呀，搞的好像你之前一次没来过一样，我爸妈也说好久没见你了呢。”  
“得了，改天吧，先过年，帮我给叔叔阿姨带个好，年后我找你。”  
“咋？有眉目？”庞燮嗅出了点不一样的味道。  
“年后见！春节快乐！”林阳最后说了一句，终于挂了电话。

吉市禁止燃放烟花爆竹好多年了，但是每到12点的时候还是有不少居民会下楼放一些小烟花意思一下，林阳站在窗户前看着楼下的家长带着小孩玩的不亦乐乎，也跟着笑了起来。

“嘟嘟——”身边的手机也跟着震动起来。「NEWDAY FAMILY」新消息1

「大家春节快乐呀！」方行。  
「快乐快乐！！」花儿。  
「‘图片’，我今天跑这里来吃饭！」方行。  
「春节快乐呀，大家！都休息的好吗？！」陆冉。  
「春节快乐。」林阳。  
「哼。阳哥是不是快把我们都忘了？」花儿。  
「没有没有（笑）」林阳。  
「表哥，我们的红包呢？作为老板？」方行。  
「‘恭喜发财，大吉大利’。」陆冉。  
「哇！谢谢表哥！」方行。  
「德行。」陆冉。  
「谢谢老板！」花儿。  
「谢谢（笑）」林阳。  
「小阳什么时候回？」陆冉。  
「事情处理好的就回。」林阳。  
「？！阳哥！你要回来了吗？」花儿。  
「别激动别激动，我的花儿。」方行。  
「呸！哪儿都有你。」花儿。  
「好，我们等你回。」陆冉。  
「？！表哥？我呢？不要我啦？」方行。  
「你那还有几年呢，我现在等个大头。」陆冉。  
「哇…受到伤害了。」方行。

林阳拿着手机，嘴角不自觉的抬高再抬高，嘴角的小梨涡明显。楼下应景的开始噼里啪啦的放了一串挂鞭。

“过年了呢。”林阳喃喃自语。

“过年了呢。”


	49. Chapter 49

「实时热搜榜·5 吉市教育局长贪污 ↑107.479」  
「实时热搜榜·8 吉市一高校长教务主任 ↑976.798」

林阳和庞燮坐在一家咖啡厅里，面对面低头看着手机。

“成了，这样的话不查也得查了。”庞燮带着耳机看着「xx报」官微发布的视频。“林阳你可以啊，怎么拍到的？”  
“我遇见赵是了。”林阳同样低头看着手机。手指翻着下面的评论。

「真是不自量力啊。」  
「胆子太大了吧？」  
「还没石锤呢，先别急着下定论啊，后面搞不好反转。」  
「视频有些人马赛克了都，谁知道是不是配音啊」…

“赵是？高中的赵是？”庞燮放下手机，抬头看着林阳。  
“嗯，他和这个高利贷主认识，你还记得的吧？高中时候，他家里被追债。”  
庞燮点点头，表示记得。  
“真是赶巧了。”

庞燮喝光了手边的最后一口咖啡，看了看手表。

“午休时间结束，你呀，给我们找大麻烦了。哈哈。”庞燮开玩笑的指了指林阳。“等这件事完全结束审判估计还有一段时间，怎么着？来听判决吗？”

林阳手边的咖啡杯早就空了，他托腮看着窗外，手指一下一下的点着下巴。

“嗯。”

林阳可能自己都没想到会以这样的方式再次遇见李爱国和王顺德。当然，他是第一次见到黄利冈。现在林阳的位置只能看到三人的侧面。低着头，一副…不是很甘心的样子。

“李爱国不太服呢，听说要上诉的样子。”坐在听众席的庞燮用手肘撞了撞林阳小声说。  
“哼。”林阳鼻子里哼了一声，眼睛盯着李爱国，过去了几年，李爱国胖了不少，不知道是不是再没有刺头的学生，滋润了不少。可能林阳的视线可能太过直白，李爱国难得抬头看向他这边一眼，匆匆划过又低了头下去。

一大段问答后，法官终于最终宣判。

“吉市第一中级人民法院刑事判决书，被告人黄利冈，男1957年，吉市教育局局长，王顺德，男1955年，吉市第一高中校长，李爱国，男1961年，吉市第一高中教务处主任，检察院第一分院指控黄利冈、王顺德、李爱国犯贪污罪受贿罪……经审理查明，贪污的事实，任职期间，908万余元，具体犯罪事实如下…被告人黄利冈、王顺德、李爱国犯贪污罪判处无期徒刑，剥夺政治权利终身，并没收个人全部财产…宣判完毕，今日是口头宣判，本院将在闭庭后五日内向黄利冈、王顺德、李爱国送达判决书，请法警把三人带出法庭，闭庭。”

一锤落下。

“当———”

“等你回去之前，咱们喝一杯。”法院门口，庞燮和林阳说。  
“好。找个地方喝一杯。”  
“我带你去个好地方。”


	50. Chapter 50

方行大包小包的从出口出来的时候，人还没站稳，就被一个肉球扑了个正着。

“行叔叔！”一个奶声奶气的白娃娃。

方行乐的够呛，手里的东西全都扔掉，蹲下来，双手死死搂住面前的白娃娃，把头埋在娃娃的胸口使劲吸了好几大口，才一脸舒爽的抬起头来，看着后面走过来的人。

“我说行哥，你这种行为什么时候能改改？从林卓一出生你就开始这个样子，以后孩子长大了你还吸吗？”花儿皱着眉头低头看着仍然蹲着一脸迷醉表情的方行。  
“这你得怪我表哥！我这次本来都不想去研讨会了，他非把我派出去，害的我3个月没见到我肉丸子！”方行抬起肉嘟嘟的脸，同样皱眉看着花儿。  
“行啦行啦，赶紧走吧，马上到饭点了，还说一起吃个饭呢。”突然被cue到的陆冉托了托眼镜腿，笑眯眯的看着自己没正行的表弟。  
“阳仔呢？”方行终于反应过来，自己还没看到林阳的身影。  
“小阳在车里等呢，我们没把车停地下，所以让你快点。”陆冉说。  
“好咧！走喽！”说着一把捞起奶胖的林卓抱在怀里，回头留下一句，“行李帮我拿~”就先闪了。

林阳大老远就看见一大一小冲他挥手。  
“我的阳仔！”方行跑到车边，一脸兴奋，“想我了没？”  
“滚蛋。”林阳斜了一眼方行。“冉哥他们人呢？我再停下去就要被罚款了。”  
“后面呢后面呢，我天，你怎么对我这么不热情？”方行有些委屈。  
“他听说你回来说什么今天也不肯去学校了。”林阳用下巴点了点抱着方行大腿的林卓小朋友。  
“爸爸，我不是非常、非常、非常的想念行叔叔嘛~”林卓往方行身后躲了躲，一双单眼皮的大狗狗眼委屈巴巴的看着林阳。

“哎呀，行了行了，表哥说一起吃饭，赶紧走赶紧走。晚上我再请你一顿行不行？补偿给你。”方行嘻嘻哈哈的。

昆市仍然温暖如前，没什么大变化，只是广场喷泉对面那片小区翻修了一下。看上去比之前顺眼多了。

“你说你晚上再请我一顿就这啊？”林阳抱着罐冰啤酒，坐在喷泉边上，旁边挨着方行，还是曾经的老地方，时间也不算太晚，广场舞队的人还在跳。踢足球的小孩换了一批人。

“啧，事儿多。外面不是凉快点么。”方行抖了抖腿。“不过我这才3个月不见，林卓怎么又胖了？”  
“你去问花儿。每次都拎好多吃的过来，小崽子也不知道怎么回事还那么爱吃，吃着吃着就胖了。”林阳笑了笑。  
“你这话说的，花儿拿多少你就给林卓吃多少？”方行一脸不相信。  
“我管不住啊，自己就上手拿，拿完就跑！”说起林卓，林阳整个人都变的非常的活跃，方行非常喜欢这样的林阳。  
“不过说真的，你和心安姐说想借卵子这个事儿我真没想到，你呀你呀。”方行喝了一大口啤酒，笑着摇了摇头。

“我…实在太想他了。”林阳手指撑了撑额头，苦笑了一下。“有了林卓之后，我真的能感觉他还在我身边。”

“林卓真的和亦安小时候一模一样。”林阳低头轻轻笑了，“但是可比亦安调皮多了。”林阳笑着不说话了，好像陷入了什么回忆里。

方行看了看林阳，也不去打扰。他觉得这样真的算是最好的结局了。他真心希望他最珍视的朋友生活能永远顺遂下去，一切都好。

“不过说回来，你真的不给他买个我表哥那个便便头套？”方行突然想起来问！  
“让他和冉哥去争吧，哈哈。”林阳咧嘴笑起来。“谁抢到算谁的。”

林卓从记事起就莫名其妙的对陆冉的那个便便头套有很深的执念，每次去陆冉的公寓都要和他陆冉叔叔争执一番，但是目前为止是5：0的败绩，他陆冉叔叔丝毫不啃让步，林卓也不气馁，屡败屡战。

手里的酒罐空了。稍稍没有冰啤酒滋润的一小会，热度就又开始笼了上来。昆市比吉市温暖太多了。

在这边只会越坐越热。

林阳想起了那个冬天冰冷刺骨的桥头的那一晚。缓了好久才有反应的手指和鼻头。

好想和你一起生活在这个温暖的城市啊。

不过没关系，等我以后去找你的时候，我可以统统讲给你听。

所以，再等等我呀。

END.


End file.
